The Companion
by BadOrange
Summary: Taking place before the arrival of the Dragonborn, a story about the Companions with an OC protagonist. Werewolves/Violence/lust and a big dose of lollygagging!
1. Hunter

-The Hunter

It was time for the hunt. I followed Aela outside of Jorrvaskr into Whiterun, weapons drawn we headed out running down the steps and through the town avoiding the suspicions of the guards. Anyone who got in our way would be slain tonight.

I heard heavy footfalls behind us, I glanced around as myself and Aela pushed through the Whiterun gates and out towards Skyrim. Farkas was hot on my heels, his two handed blade already drawn. The three of us ran out into the plains of Skyrim, the moon already high in the dark sky, the stars glistening down, none of us dreaming of Sovngarde. Aela howled to the moon, relinquishing her weapon waiting for her body to respond to the call. Seconds later, Aela's body contorted and twisted, her feet falling heavier than before. Fur sprouting underneath her armour and the air around her seeming to shake as she changed into what she enjoyed most. She grew taller and with her voice deepening she continued to howl until the cry of the wolf reverberated throughout the surrounding plains. We were far away from the other Nords that we would not be poached.

I followed suit and transformed painlessly, roaring as I flexed my newly created muscles, I barked and ran forwards, eyeing an innocent mammoth that would be killed with ease. I left the others in my wake and charged forward on my hind legs, dodging the onslaught of a hostile giant, preparing to pounce on the mammoth which the giant would only harvest for cheese. I leapt forwards sinking my teeth into the flesh of the gigantic beast, tearing through the flesh and leaving a gaping hole. Behind me I heard the others call, heavy breathing and the pounding of paws on the hard earth. Another werewolf leaped forwards, attacking the mammoth from behind, it sunk its jaws in the hind leg of the best. The mammoth let out a cry, swinging its head from side to side almost catching me with its huge tusks. I bit deeper, fresh blood seeping into my mouth, pouring down my dark fur; I slashed with my claw opening another gaping wound. The mammoth began to falter; with the combined attack from two werewolves the poor beast stood no chance. The giant let out an angry roar and smashed its stone and wooden club against the club, narrowly missing the third werewolf that teased its prey.

The mammoth collapsed, shaking the earth from its weight, dust rose up from the corpse, I snapped my head around and headed straight for the giant, running between its legs and slashing behind its knees. The giant stumbled forwards allowing the other werewolves to take their chances and attack. One pounced, grabbing the giant's weapon arm, forcing the giant to drop the club, the other werewolf jumped and slashed the giant's chest, and it let out a groan and began to slump backwards, blood splattering against the ground. I leapt forwards locking my jaws around the giant's neck and biting hard, I heard the crack of bone and gargling as blood mixed with oxygen.

The giant fell to the ground with a crash, I panted heavily, baring my teeth at the others proud of our success. I trotted over to the mammoth corpse and looked into its dead beady eyes, I looked at the others, Farkas already back in human form, putting back on his armour, probably shivering in his loin cloth in the bitter wind. I looked at Aela, who raised his head to the sky, I closed my eyes and howled, and I heard her responding to the call and she howled back with me.

Aela transformed back next, giving out a hearty laugh as she also pulled her armour back on, I stayed still, sitting back on my haunches. I was always the last to transform back. I let out a huff and stared unblinkingly at the others, Aela grinned teasingly, rummaging through the remains of the giant for any valuables. Farkas walked forwards, sheathing his weapon and running his supple thick fingers through my fur; I turned my head and tilted my head at him blowing hot air in his face. I hung my tongue out of my mouth and attempted to grin stupidly in wolf form, which both Aela and Farkas found amusing. Minutes later, I felt the ripples inside me, my arms shedding their fur, my long jaw retracting into my skull. The cold wind blustered against my half naked body, I too pulled on my armour and stretched to get used to my human form.

The night was slowly drawing to a close, we all knew that other giants would soon replace the one that had died, herding their own mammoths, in time we would also go on another hunt. We followed Aela back across the plains, our weapons drawn in case of an unexpected attack from a pack of wolves; they would be no match for us however.

Dawn was breaking by the time we reached the gates of Whiterun, the guards welcomed its Companions back. As we sheathed our weapons and stepped onto the stone pavement, we all looked at each other and smiled. The wolf inside at bay until its next awakening.


	2. Lover

-The Lover

Aela and Farkas headed on without me, I stayed behind to stroll through the market stalls. The Whiterun guards acknowledged me as brethren and greeted me with nodded heads. I rubbed my fingers across my left gauntlet, touching the leather and stainless steel, maybe it was time I asked Eoland to fix me up with some new armour. I pondered on this thought as I casually made my way back up to Jorrvaskr to hear of whatever news the other Companions brought from the surrounding wilderness. I gazed up towards Dragonsreach and then towards the market, something shivered through my bones making the strangely warm morning cold, adding a darkened edge to the sun that shone down on Whiterun. I rolled on my heels and jogged towards Jorrvaskr, something was wrong.

As I jogged up the wide stone steps leading up to the large wooden building named Jorrvaskr, I noticed that Vilkas was standing outside, his arms folded across his breast, frowning. I slowed down, breathing heavy, I looked at him curiously, his eyes softened and he touched my shoulder turning his head away to look at the floor. I sensed his concern and brushed past him; I laid my palm on the wooden door and entered Jorrvaskr.

Laid out before my eyes was the usual roaring fire, surrounded with the tables filled with succulent food made by the servants who worked here. I looked unsteady around the large open space wondering what had caused Vilkas such concern. Behind me the door opened and he walked inside, standing behind me, I heard the sound of his armour clunk as he leant against me, one hand on my shoulder and the other kept safely by his side. From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of beastly expression.

"You forgot me on your hunt last night," He said with discontent, removing his hand and brushing past me, heading towards the warmth of the fire, or perhaps he just wanted the food.

"It would be unusual for you to join us, it was strange enough that Farkas joined," I replied, following behind him, feeling the warmth of the fire strike my face, starting a sweat beneath my thick steel armour.

"But to invite one twin and ignore the other," He grabbed a leg of chicken and took a bite, he turned round continuing to speak with his mouth full of meat, "That," He pointed the chicken leg in my direction, I raised my eyebrows with surprise, "Is rude."

"Vilkas," I stepped closer to him, "Do not pretend that you enjoy hunting, I have overheard you and Kodlak speaking in the dead of night," I narrowed my eyes as he took another bite from the chicken leg, "Looking for ways to destroy the blessing that has been bestowed upon us," I paused watching him chew fiendishly on the meat.

"My brother feels the same way I do," He interrupted, throwing away the leg of the chicken wasting the rest of the meat left on the bone. It landed with a small thud just in front of the fire, "He is stupid, and only went with you because Aela scares him."

"Or maybe he has changed his mind Vilkas, you cannot speak for him," I looked at him carefully, he sighed and raised his palm to suggest resignation from our discussion, "If you really cared about going on the hunt, then come find me later, perhaps we can go together."

I turned on my heels and headed for the living quarters, I smiled at Torvar who bowed his head as a greeting as I walked past. He was sat casually on a chair leaning back against a wooden bar supporting the roof eating a sweet roll. I followed the steps down towards the Jorrvaskr living quarters; I pushed through the door and was greeted with the servant who commented on how she had worked for the Companions for years, I had heard the story so many times before that I brushed it off and ignored her. Down the stone corridor lay Kodlak's quarters, I was curious to ask him what he was planning. The Companions that were part of the circle already knew Kodlak's feeling on being a Lycanthrope; he hated it and wanted to cure it so that in his afterlife he would be in Sovngarde rather than with hircine and roam the hunting grounds for eternity. Vilkas would always have private meetings with him, most likely to discuss where to find the answers. It made me furious to think about why they hated our glorious gift, they didn't deserve to be part of the companions, the gift of lycanthropy is what made us more powerful than any other being; it was just a shame that everyone looks upon werewolves as monsters. The companions were continuously being hunted by the Silverhands, our mortal enemies, Aela, myself and Skjor were going out of our way to undermine and destroy the Silverhands, however we barely had a grasp on their whereabouts. Some evenings all three of us would search the plains around the area of Whiterun to see if we could find one of their camps, on few occasions we had and we slaughtered them all. It seemed however, that there were many more Silverhands than there were of us; perhaps we were becoming a dying breed.

I distracted myself from confronting Kodlak by entertaining myself with the other Companions. I walked into my bedroom quarters which I shared with four others, and sat myself down on my bed, opposite Ria who was sleeping soundly, snoring quietly. I rested my elbows and my knees and casually rested my chin on my fists, Athis, who was a dark elf, looked at me ignorantly whilst sharpening his blade, I ignored his pettiness and stared at Ria's sleeping form thinking about many things.

Later that night, I perched myself in a chair facing the fire in the main hall, I watched as the shadows of the flames licked the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. Jorrvaskr was silent except for the crackling of the fire which needed more firewood, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I closed my eyes briefly and perhaps dozed off for a moment for when I opened my eyes Vilkas was looking over me, his eyes full of curiosity. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to look back at the fire, I could feel the fire's warmth seeping through the gaps in my armour, I was excited to feel the relief of having no weight upon my shoulders when I would undress.

"You said I could come to you if I wanted to go for a hunt," Vilkas said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me, I smirked and looked at him, nudging his shoulder playfully, "I cannot refrain myself any longer, the urge is getting to powerful, I must change before it becomes a burden," He paused, I watched the fire flicker in his eyes, "I don't want to hurt anyone, or anything." He looked at me cautiously. Vilkas had always been one to spoil to entertainment, there was no point being a werewolf if you couldn't kill things, to feel the strength of the wolf in every movement, it was exhilarating to feel and to witness. I didn't question Vilkas, I just stood up from the chair and afforded my hand towards him, and he looked at it, surprised and ignored it.

"Come on, I will take you to a safe place where nobody will see us," I smiled encouragingly, excited to change myself even though I had no desire to do so.

We sneaked outside of Jorrvaskr and into Whiterun, where the guards roamed through the streets quietly, and holding torches to light their paths. As we passed one guarded wondering around the courtyard by the temple of Kyrnareth I heard him turn and look at me closely, shining the torch in my face, I stopped walking for a moment and stared back and smiled in case myself and Vilkas' presence had been unwelcomed at this hour.

"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling," The guard responded, narrowing his eyes and returning to wander the streets of Whiterun. I looked at Vilkas who smirked; I shrugged my shoulders and continued our journey to the forests on the road towards Riverwood. Although I was taking Vilkas out of the way and we probably wouldn't be back in Whiterun by sunrise, I hoped he would appreciate this and maybe I would have influenced him into changing his mind about wanting to cure himself of lycanthropy.

Once we exited Whiterun, we broke out in a run, Vilkas at my heels following me as I lead us both along the road towards Riverwood. I wondered if he knew where I was leading him, I also wondered if he felt excitement at the prospect of changing into a werewolf. In my years as a Companion I had only seen Vilkas as a Lycan a few times, and Kodlak even less. These thoughts saddened me and my pace slowed enough that Vilkas caught up and started to run beside me. We both drew our weapons as we heard the howling of a pack of wild wolves up ahead, the only light we had to see by was the moonlight.

The wolves had heard us coming before we did, and had already began to encircle us, the first wolf attacked head on, I was quick enough that I slashed the beast across it's chest as it leaped at me for the kill, Vilkas slaughtered the second as it jumped in and attacked from the left hand side, the last had fully circled around us and attacked from behind, growling and snarling it launched itself at Vilkas, who turned quick enough and forced his greatsword into the chest of the wolf who whimpered and fell silent, then soon slumping to the floor in a pile ready to be eaten by some hungry scavenger. After the battle we continued on ahead, unshaken and not guilty that we had killed the three wolves that had ambushed us.

The moon was crescent and in the height of the sky as we arrived in the forested area a few miles outside of Riverwood. The forest was silent except for the wind blowing the leaves in the trees and the faint sound of roaming deer. I turned to Vilkas as I sheathed my weapon and smiled, feeling myself change as excitement bubbled through me. Vilkas watched as my bones stretched, contorting my figure, fur bursting from beneath my skin and my jaw stretched and my teeth growing and sharpening as I turned. After the change I rested on my haunches, panting with my tongue lolling outside my mouth, drool dripping onto my dark grey fur. It took a while for Vilkas to pluck up the courage to change but it only took him seconds to do so, in the blink of an eye I had a black werewolf staring at me with dark beady eyes, I howled and barked at him, jumping up and hitting him on his shoulder with my head. He lay down on his stomach letting out a sigh, it was clear to me that he didn't enjoy being in his changed form and I wished that he shared the same enthusiasm as me, Aela and Skjor did. Maybe I inherited my enthusiasm from Skjor as I took place in my blood ritual when I was invited to join the circle. If Kodlak was Vilkas' blood brother then maybe that was where he inherited his apathy for being a lycanthrope from.

I ignored Vilkas' melancholic mood, and choose to entertain myself by running throughout the trunks of the trees, and hunting wild deer, testing my tracking skills but never leaping in for the kill. It was strange that I didn't feel the urge to kill this evening, Vilkas' mood had changed my thought pattern somehow, and half way through tracking one deer that was casually eating grass, I felt the need to go back to him and keep him company. I turned back around and trotted back to the area where I had left him laying silent and still. To my surprise he hadn't moved and still lay there with his eyes closed, now sleeping. I started to move beside him, my heavy body landing with a thud against the earth, stirring him. He huffed and laid his head against the ground close to where I was resting my own. Our wolf eyes made contract and an unintentional growl erupted from my jaws disturbing the peaceful aura that had surrounded us for a brief moment.

Suddenly my body started to change back, it was the shortest time I had been a werewolf since my first change, and before I knew it I was standing half naked in front of werewolf Vilkas who hadn't changed back with me. I pulled on my armour, and kneeled against the ground waiting for him to change back, even though he didn't.


	3. Jorrvaskr

After this chapter the updates will be slower, I haven't written much more so I'll wait until I have before publishing. I'm sorry if the story seems a bit slow at the moment, I hope that it picks up in upcoming chapters (I really hope so :( ). I haven't described the protagonist very much, in fact I hadn't give her a name until last night (around 1am D:). Her name is 'Susi,' I thought I'd continue the theme of the companions being named in different languages. Also there will be more gore, violence and profanity coming up.

I hope you like it, please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or any other mistakes.

* * *

><p>-Jorrvaskr<p>

I awoke as the sun shone through the branches in the trees. I rolled over and found myself colliding with Vilkas' sleeping form who had changed back some time in the night once I had accidentally fallen asleep. I prodded Vilkas's cheek to wake him up; he didn't stir but began to snore loudly. The forest was now full of life, birds chirped happily somewhere high up in the trees and butterflies hovered and danced around the bushes that surrounded us. Faintly in the distance I heard hunters muttering between themselves, I didn't concern myself with them for they poached deer and rabbits and not their own kind, thankfully for they were more skilled with a bow than I was. I turned to Vilkas again who had also heard their voices and awoken, though his eyes barely apart. He smiled stupidly and stretched, his wolf armour clanging together, I poked him again and got to my feet, brushing the dirt off of my armour which had already lost its shine.

"Hurry Vilkas, the other Companions must be curious as to where we have been," I urged, tugging at his arm as he slowly rose to his feet. He looked at me with tired eyes and yawned.

"It's just come dawn, the others won't be awake yet," He looked towards the gaining footsteps, the hunters were getting closer.

"It'll take us a few hours to travel back, I hoped to be back before dawn," I frowned, through the trees I finally saw the gaining hunters. The two men approached silently with their knees bent, nervous that we could be mages or wizards that would attack on sight. They stopped a few yards away with their bows raised, identifying their targets. I called out to avoid any conflict and they soon sheathed the weapons and headed towards us in a run. Vilkas was the first to speak once they were close enough; they were Nords like us wearing hide armour that would barely cover them in a close combat fight. Small steel daggers were attached to belts around their hips, along with a few vials of minor healing potion.

"Spriggans around these parts, I hope you know how to handle yourselves," The tallest hunter said, running his fingers through his knotted shoulder length brown hair. The other looked us up and down cautiously with his auburn eyes still worried that we might turn on them and attack. It seemed they weren't from around these parts and had travelled down from Markarth, and hadn't heard of the Companions before.

"We both certainly know how to handle a blade," Vilkas replied, eyeing their every movement.

"Then I suppose we should part ways then, the day is young and there are many things to hunt," The other hunter let out, feeling uncomfortable in our presence.

We all nodded to each other as a farewell and then parted ways. The hunters carried on east deeper into the forest, I looked at Vilkas and asked him if he would like to head back to Jorrvaskr, he nodded and we set out on our journey back.

We arrived back Jorrvaskr just after noon, the main hall was filled with many of the Companions. As we walked in through the large wooden front door we were greeted with fleeting glances and nothing else. The rest of the Companions had no questions as to where myself and Vilkas had been all night. I walked towards the fire leading Vilkas in my wake, my stomach growled and I rubbed my belly through my steel armour and reached for a loaf of bread that sat lonely on a metal platter on the large wooden table. I eventually slumped into a chair, wrapping my jaws around the bread and tearing a piece away like a wild animal. I remembered how I hadn't eaten anything all night, and it saddened me not having the satisfaction of the kill. Behind me, Vilkas had walked across the main hall and had taken a seat on the other side of the fire; I could barely make out his expression through the flickering flames. Laughter echoed around me as the other Companions drank and reminisced of humorous stories that had happened in the past. I stared longingly at the last sweet roll farther down the table, I got ready to stand up and reach down for it but a swift hand already snatched it from my grasp, I slumped back down and folded my arms across my chest my stomach growling.

Outside the sun grew higher in the sky, its white rays gleaming through the small knocked out windows in the Jorrvaskr main hall. I watched the dust flicker and float in the sun's presence and listened to the birds intently singing in the nearby trees in Whiterun. Eventually the laughter died away and some of the Companions took their leave, drawing weapons ready to practise outside in the sunlight, the perfect weather for decent training. I watched as the people filtered away and only I remained, sitting quietly watching the fire burn out. The small embers flickered and charred the already burnt wood, the flames cried out for more lumber, but I found pleasure in seeing the tiny red sparks where the flames barely inhabited.

Jorrvaskr grew colder as the day drew on, the glorious sunshine which had made the day so pleasant had switched into a storm with the rain lashing down on the old wooden building, the wind rattling through the planks of wood which kept Jorrvaskr mighty. The servant came sauntering into the main hall from the living quarters and lovingly tended to the fire to stop it from burning out. She replaced the wood and pulled out a poker with which she delicately poked the wood to make it catch fire. The hungry Companions eager for dinner had taken their places around the large table, Aela realising my existence and taking a seat next to me. She grabbed some meat off a nearby wooden platter that the servant had cooked and placed there earlier that day.

"Have you been sat here all day?" Aela asked, digging her teeth into the chicken leg, chewing and swallowing before taking a gulp of mead from a bottle she had picked up.

"It's pleasant to watch others Aela," I replied nonchalantly, eyeing up the piece of meat she had half way devoured.

"You should have come to me and Skjor, we were in the underforge most of the morning," She paused, taking a bite, "I couldn't find you, where had you gone?" She raised her eyebrows and took another swig from the bottle.

"Vilkas asked if I wanted to join him for a hunt," I sighed, rubbing my fingers across the wooden table awkwardly. Aela noticed that I was tense and passed me the mead. I took a swig feeling the cold liquid burn as it fell down my throat, "It wasn't fun." I placed the bottle on the table, it landed with a thud and some of the mead sloshed over the edge and onto the wood. Aela tossed the chicken leg aside and reached around for another, I grabbed a piece myself and ate urgently as my hunger grew.

"What do you expect from a man who wants to get rid of his power?" She hissed, looking around the room suspiciously in case he was in earshot. I looked around too and didn't see him; I assumed that he was in the living quarters discussing plans with Kodlak as usual.

"All he did was lay there, and rested," I took an angry bite from the chicken leg and chewed aggressively until the meat was a pulp in my mouth, "He didn't feed," I swallowed hard and reached for the bottle to wash down the lump, "He is so different from Farkas," I suddenly said, placing down the chicken bone and turning to look at Aela. She gave me a careful look and pouted her lips.

"You will find they are not so different," She replied, looking sheepishly over to Farkas who was sat slumped forward with a tankard of mead in his hand, barely responding to Ria who was trying to grab his attention.

I looked over and caught his gaze, I tilted my head and he raised his glass to me, lowering it and taking a swig. I turned back to Aela, who was searching eagerly for Skjor's presence.

"Is it frowned upon, relationships between the Companions?" I asked her, she stared at me abruptly and gave me a concerned look.

"If this is about me and Skjor, It is just rumours," She replied slightly annoyed at my brusqueness of topic change.

"I see," I smiled; she pouted her lips further and scowled. I stood up from the chair taking my leave from the conversation as I saw Skjor approach from the living quarters. I greeted him as I walked past, leaving him and Aela to discuss other matters which did not concern me.


	4. Vilkas

-Vilkas

I walked down the few stone steps into the living quarters, exiting the loudness of the main hall into a quiet stone corridor. At the end I noticed two figures sat together at a chair, deep in conversation. I had been right; Vilkas was discussing things with Kodlak again. I decided to interrupt, and walked briskly to the end of the corridor, both men looked at me as I approached a troubled expression upon my face. Kodlak looked at me carefully, stroking his grey beard with one hand and the other gently caressing a tankard that was set on the table. Vilkas who had been in a slouched position gave me a cheerful smile and leaned back against the wooden chair, taking a sip from his cup of mead.

Kodlak's quarters were littered with old dusty books, and strange artefacts which he had acquired over the years as Companion and Harbringer. To my left stood two cases locked with Dwarven weapons inside that were worth more to Kodlak than gold.

"Would you like to join us?" Vilkas asked, looking over towards Kodlak who nodded his head in approval. I shook my head and continued to stand in the doorway not wanting to disrupt the sanctity of Kodlaks' domain.

"Vilkas I must talk to you," I insisted, Vilkas looked surprised, raising his eyebrows and standing up from the chair. He looked at Kodlak briefly before taking his leave, I watched Kodlak bow his head and then lean against the back of the wooden chair. Vilkas took the lead and led us into his private quarters. It was my first time entering one of the circles bedrooms; I hadn't even dared to go into Aela's in worry that I might find something disturbing.

The inside of Vilkas' room was very much the same as my own. A double bed lay in the far left tucked up beside the wall and a room divider, on the other side was a chest of drawers layered with bits of torn paper and ornaments and gold. On the other side of the room was a large oak desk littered with iron daggers, precious gems and soul gems that were used in restoring a weapons magical power. Vilkas stopped in the middle of the room and spun on his heels looking down on me, his sword clanged against his armour, he grabbed it to stop it from rattling.

"What is that you wish to say?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. His change of tone startled me, and adrenaline started to kick in, I had suddenly asked to talk to him without any real meaning behind it. It was rude of me to interrupt his and Kodlak's conversation for nothing.

"Don't let Kodlak poison you with thoughts of getting cured," I hissed, crossing my own arms in defence against his subliminal gestures.

"We weren't even talking about that," Vilkas sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration with my abundance on mentioning our lycanthropy.

"Oh," I released my arms and they fell to my sides. The room began to fade darker as the torches began to lose their flame. Vilkas' face was cloaked in shadow; his beady dark eyes looked at me carefully, almost like they were trying to read my thoughts, "If I may ask, what were you talking about?" I thought maybe I was pushing things too far; it was none of my business after all. Suddenly, however, Vilkas gave out a hearty laugh and grabbed my shoulder.

"You never cease to surprise me," He laughed, "Come, take a seat," He walked over to the bed and sat down, tapping the space beside him. I shook my head; it was rude to sit on another man's bed, although the fur skin blanket beckoned me. Vilkas ignored my reluctance and continued, "Kodlak was only telling me stories of what the Companions did before our time, when Ysgramor was leader."

"Oh," I replied, feeling slightly awkward, it was rude of me to assume that they were talking about Lycanthropy; I didn't doubt however that their topical conversation would have digressed. Vilkas smiled at me from the bed, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees, his legs slightly apart. The flames flickered as a small breeze caught them, the light danced across the stone walls and across our faces.

It was quiet for a moment, except the faraway laughter and discussion of the other Companions that could be heard from the Main Hall.

"I should take my leave," I muttered, looking towards my feet and then towards the door.

"Look," Vilkas suddenly stood up and took a step closer towards me, "I know some Companions take more to the blood than others do," I nodded my head in agreement, once more his face was plunged into darkness as the torches continued to flicker, "Hircine's hunting grounds is no place for a Nord," He placed his arm on my shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"Vilkas you cannot change my mind," My tone was filled with frustration and annoyance, he relinquished his hand and placed it back down to his side, "I knew what I was getting myself into when I joined the Companions, when Skjor asked me to be part of the circle." I gave him one final look before turning my back towards him.

As I walked away I heard him sigh. I buried my head in my hands for a moment to compose myself once more. Kodlak was still awake and sat at his table, reading through old ancient books and coughing. I walked down the hall briskly and out into the Main Hall, I saw the other Companions drink heartily and laugh with each other. I ignored the ruckus and exited Jorrvaskr into Whiterun.

The sky was a dark navy and the storm earlier had eased off, but rain still continued to fall. The droplets of rain chimed against the steel in my armour, the noise was nostalgic and relaxing, reminding me of days before the Companions when I lived in the Pale. Instead of leaving through Whiterun, I jogged towards the Underforge where there was a secret second exit into the Tundra outside of the Whiterun walls. I ignored the thought that told me I should be taking a shield brother or sister with me if I was going to change, but the presence of another was too much for me to handle so I decided to go it alone. I opened up the Underforge, pushing the large stone aside and stepped inside into the dryness.

The smell of dampness greeted me first, and with the dim flickering flames that threatened to go out, the place gave off an eeriness to it that I had never felt before. In the middle of the small room was a large stone basin where I had drank Skjor's blood in the blood ritual to become a werewolf. There was a passage off to the left which I walked down, the light soon fading until I was left in darkness. I waited for a moment to let my eyes to adjust before jumping down the ledge that blocked others from getting in, but allowed us to have a quick escape. As soon as I landed on softer ground on the other side of the ledge, I could hear the whirring of the wind as it got trapped in the stone passage. I started out in a run, reaching outside with the rain pouring and the Tundra an epic landscape which I wished to explore. I left the walls of Whiterun in my wake heading for flatter ground, I prepared my body for the change and it happened all too suddenly.

My body stretched and contorted, my elbows flexing and then snapping into its new shape, my body groaned, my skin ripping as fur burst through. I panted, landing on all fours; I snapped my jaws shut to prevent myself from howling. My barrel chest rose and fell quickly, my eagerness to release the pent up frustration I felt about Vilkas.

I charged forwards into the wilderness, my eyes suddenly blind to the land around me, I heard the roar of a nearby giant as I invaded its private land. I snarled, spinning on my heels and running straight at the beast, I locked my jaws right around its wrist before it managed a blow with its wooden club. Blood seeped into my mouth, staining my dark grey fur. The giant flung its arm around frantically trying to force me to relinquish my grasp. I sunk my teeth in deeper into the giant's arm into I felt my teeth hit bone, the giant's flesh protruded from the wound as I leaped away, the giant raged chasing after me, I snorted, blood caught up in my nostrils. I jumped up at the giant, leaping onto its back and sinking my teeth into the giant's neck, crimson spurted from its neck as my teeth locked into its jugular. A growl erupted from my lungs, I tried to shuffle away as the giant's unwounded arm flailed behind its head to grab me, I whimpered as its hand finally locked with my skull, its hand large enough to crush it. It pulled me off, my jaws ripping flesh away as I was torn from its neck; a gaping wound was left behind. The giant tossed me to the ground, my body landing with a crack and thud, I yelped in pain and regained my posture. I watched as the giant stumbled for a moment, its hand grabbing at the wound on its neck that I left behind, the grey skin and the torn filthy loin cloth that it wore were stained red, dripping.

Behind me I heard heavy footfalls, an angry mammoth was heading in my direction, I spun around meeting eyes with the beast which then swung its huge sand coloured tusks in my direction. The tusks caught me underneath the belly, my most defenceless part, it tossed me aside like a rag doll and I landed with a thud inside a thorn bush which broke my fall. I breathed heavy my heart racing, pounding inside my chest. The mammoth dug its heels into the ground and charged towards me one more, its footfalls thumping against the earth. Behind it the giant let out a groan and fell face first to the ground, dust rising from the body as it finished bleeding out.

I watched the beast get closer, I panicked and my body froze I watched in fear as the mammoth started to swing its tusks at me once more, I felt one pierce my flesh, tearing my skin and my own blood gushing from the open wound, I yelped out in pain once more as the beast tossed me, I landed next to the giant's corpse. Limping, I barely stood up, the rain clouding my perception, washing the blood away from my wound as it lashed against my body.

As I noticed that the mammoth was preparing itself to charge again, I decided to run, the adrenaline pumping through my veins allowed me to ignore the pain that seared through the left hand side of my body. I galloped towards Whiterun, halfway, my body reluctantly started to change back, I tried to run through it until my knees snapped and buckled underneath my weight, I landed against the ground all of my energy absorbed from the change back.

Silence echoed around me, the mammoth having given up on its target, I had barely picked myself up onto my feet before I fell, the large wound gaping in my thigh, I groaned as I looked at it, my eyes watering from the intense throbbing. I muttered curse words underneath my breath as I crawled, miles away from the Whiterun gates. _Fuck_ I thought, terror racing through my mind, this was it, I had been stupid enough to leave Jorrvaskr without a shield brother or sister. I crawled to a nearby rock and perched myself against it, breathing heavy. I conjured up enough energy to rip around some of my clothing to tie as a tourniquet around my thigh just above the wound to prevent too much blood from escaping.

My brain began to go cloudy, the rain splattering against my pale cheeks the only thing that kept me from losing consciousness. I closed my eyes and paid attention to my heart beat as it slowly decreased, I calmed myself, taking deep breaths. I snapped my eyes wide open, the rain had stopped. An orange haze had started to rise from the horizon, dawn was just breaking. I looked down at myself sat in a puddle of my own blood, my fingertips were a deathly pale, and my lips were coarse as I licked them. My body argued against me as I dragged myself to my feet, I stumbled, my head spinning. Somehow energy had come back to me, and I forced myself towards the gates of Whiterun.


	5. Twins

Another chapter! I've written so much already and I only started writing it last week. Yay for lots of inspiration! I said I wouldn't be publishing as often, but I wanted to get a few chapters out as soon as possible. I feel nervous when nobody comments and reviews, am I asking you to review me? Yes, sort of, but don't feel obliged to xD The next chapter will be filled with more humor, no awkward tension between Vilkas and Susi thankfully! . Oh jeez, I don't even know if I like the name 'Susi'

* * *

><p>-The Twins<p>

Once I had clambered over the threshold of Whiterun, the guards were kind enough to help me to safety; they lead me inside, the villagers who started work at dawn began staring at me as blood trickled down my legs forming a trail behind me. I winced, leaning on the guard for more support. As soon as we reached the market stands I saw Jorrvaskr, relief filled me. I insisted to the guard that I would carry myself up to Jorrvaskr and that he should return to his post but he refused and carried me up the remaining steps towards Jorrvaskr's front door. We parted ways and I thanked him for his help, offering money for his assistance, he refused it and replied that he was doing his duty to rescue a lady in distress; I smiled embarrassingly and entered the main hall where I collapsed against the cold stone.

"Vilkas!" I attempted to shout, but only a quiet rasp left my lips. The main hall was empty, and I was not surprised, it was too early in the day for any Companion to be awake, "Wake up you filthy dogs!" My voice was clearer this time, it echoed around the main hall but I doubted it would reach the Companions in slumber in the living quarters below. I heard the fire let out a crackle, wisps of flames licking at the blackened stone floor.

I lay there for a moment in quiet thought, thinking how I could make enough noise to wake up the others. I looked around me and saw nothing of use, I let out a sigh and forced myself to crawl towards the table where I managed to reach up and smash metal platters against the stone. The noise it made reverberated throughout Jorrvaskr and soon enough, tired, annoyed Companions arose from their slumber to seek out what caused the ruckus.

Ria was the first to notice me on the floor, she called out to Torvar who had just walked up the stairs from the living quarters to the main hall. They helped me to my feet with worry stricken expressions.

"Can you walk?" Torvar asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulder so he could support me.

"Barely," I replied, my tone harsh even to my own ears.

"Ria support her other side, we'll take you below to Kodlak," Torvar insisted. Ria hoisted herself underneath my left shoulder to carry me. They held onto me tightly as we descended into the living quarters, other Companions were beginning stir, ahead I saw Aela walking out of her bedroom with Skjor closely at her heels. She ran in my direction, stopping us in our tracks as she inspected my wound.

"Where did you go?" She snapped angrily, I winced as she prodded my thigh, "It wasn't safe to go alone!" She continued, I groaned in reply not wanting to talk. My whole body ached, I needed to heal, I wanted to rest.

"Aela leave it," Torvar interrupted just as Aela began to open her mouth again. She slammed it shut and pouted her lips, behind her Skjor narrowed his eyes at Torvar, annoyed with the tone he had taken with his partner.

"What is all the fuss at this ungodly hour?" A voice echoed from the very end of the hall, Kodlak emerged from his bedroom quarters and strode half dressed to where we were all standing, myself barely holding a grasp on reality.

"Kodlak, she is wounded," Ria let out, I blinked hard, the world becoming blurred.

"Come, let me brew up a concoction to speed up the healing process," Kodlak insisted, rushing back into his living quarters to prepare me a potion. Torvar and Ria continued to carry me, Aela and Skjor stepping aside, they would fight with me later I was sure when I had regained a little bit more strength.

They laid me down on one of Kodlak's chairs which Vilkas and he had been sat in drinking last night. My head drooped against my chest, I shivered from the cold, I had forgotten to put my armour back on and now it was somewhere in the tundra outside Whiterun.

"Now young one, drink this," Kodlak lent in front of me and forced me to sip from a glistening pool of red liquid out of a small wooden bowl, I sipped and it burned, it seared the inside of my throat as I swallowed and I choked, wanting to throw it back up.

"Torvar, Ria, you may leave her in my care," Kodlak turned to the others, Ria gave my shoulder a squeeze before departing, leaving me in the presence of the Harbringer, "Now, what did you do?" He knelt in front of me, his bright eyes omniscient and warm.

"It is a trivial matter and I let myself get too carried away," I mumbled under my breath placing the wooden back on the table not wanting to drink anymore. Kodlack frowned slightly and placed the healing potion in the palm of my hand; I lifted it to my mouth and took another unsteady sip. Once more it burned, it was as if lava were being poured down my throat and settling solidified in my stomach.

"You are too rash, overconfident in your abilities to stand alone," Kodlak continued to look at me, his eyes steady. I felt anger bubble up inside me, but I didn't have the strength to retaliate, I stayed quiet, defeated against him, "You are young and I do not blame you for being arrogant," He gave me the gentlest of smiles, "You have qualms with me, I know this but do not take it out on Vilkas," The smile quickly vanished and it was replaced with sincerity, "He is not young like you, he is wiser than his brother but he is just as kind hearted, please do not torture him so." Kodlak placed a strong wrinkled hand on my knee; I sipped more of the potion, my energy returning quickly. I nodded in compliance to his wise word. I did not comprehend what he meant about Vilkas so I pushed the thought away and locked it deep inside my mind where I would discover it once more at a more appropriate time.

Kodlak left my side for the rest of the morning, I sat quietly in the same chair taking small but sufficient sips from the potion he had brewed me. Towards midday I noticed Vilkas finally emerge from his quarters, he stood in a plain dark shirt and navy trousers, his wolf armour hidden away on his day off of being a Companion. I watched him look around anxiously before walking across the hall into his brother's bedroom. I raised my eyebrows and waited intently for both of them to emerge. Vilkas stepped out first, Farkas close at his heels, wearing a white linen shirt open at his chest and dark brown trousers with leather boots. The sight of them both in civilian clothes flustered me and I let out a wolf whistle.

Vilkas turned his head first and saw me grinning fiendishly in his direction.

"And where are my favourite twins going to?" I questioned playfully, enough energy returning to me that I could act myself and not feel too drained.

"It is none of your business," Vilkas replied hastily. He stepped into Kodlak's quarters and then looked down at my leg, still not bandaged up, "What happened?" Farkas peered curiously over Vilkas' shoulder, his brown shaggy hair pushed aside by his fingers as he looked at me fully of worry. I smiled sympathetically at him and then returned to look at Vilkas.

"I tried fighting off a giant and mammoth last night in the tundra," I replied nonchalantly, Vilkas got down onto his knees and inspected the giant wound. The wound was dirty and had to be washed before it could be bandaged, and I would do so when I had enough energy to move. Vilkas looked up at me with his blue eyes, his expression full of concern; he suddenly turned to his brother;

"Send word to the Jarl that I won't be attending his gathering today," Farkas opened his mouth to argue against his brother but was shot down by Vilkas' angry look.

We both watched as Farkas reluctantly shuffled away, I looked around Vilkas' head to catch the back of him, for some reason he looked incredibly sexy in civilian clothes. I pouted my lips and smiled. Vilkas pressed down on the wound, immediately wiping the devilish smile from my face, I frowned at him and mouthed the words 'ow.'

"You will thank me for stopping the wound from getting infected," Vilkas retorted his tone filled with annoyance, "Clearly my brother is a distraction," His face was serious and I stifled a small laugh.

"You cannot blame me for one innocent glance," I laughed, watching Vilkas squirm in my presence, he frowned now and pressed deeper on my wound.

"I will fetch some water and bandages, and then I will leave you alone," He stood up quickly and rushed away, I was left alone feeling guilty at my actions. It had startled me, how he reacted was surprising, and the more I dwelled on the thought the more uneasy I began to feel.

I started to look at the books on the wooden self beside me, reading titles on books about lycanthropy and one about the history of the Companions. I waited patiently for Vilkas' return but to no avail. I sighed and downed the rest of the potion, choking on the heat. I could feel my face turn red as I continued to cough and splutter. I started to get impatient, running my fingers through my coarse light brown hair, plucking out all the knots and untangling all of the curls. I peered down the hallway and from a distance I saw Vilkas slowly approaching, a bucket filled with clean fresh water in one hand and the other filled with linen cloths which he would wrap around my thigh to keep the wound from further harm.

"I'm sorry," I said to him as soon as he entered the room, he dropped the bucket at my heels and the water sloshed out onto the dry stone. He kept quiet and poured the cold water across the wound, dampening the undergarments that I was wearing. Goosebumps erupted over me, he placed his hand gently on my inner thigh, keeping his face hidden, "I am truly sorry Vilkas," I placed my own hand delicately on his, my petite hand tiny against his, "I am too rash, too quick to come to conclusions, so I apologise for my actions for the past few weeks." Vilkas finally turned his head to look at me, his eyes were sad, for the first time I noticed the wrinkles on his forehead and around his lips where he had laughed too much in younger days.

"Susi," He took his hand away from mine and continued to clean my wound, washing away the crusted bits of blood and the dirt which had gotten itself trapped underneath the folding parts of skin. In my head I repeated the way he said my name, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Please be my shield brother Vilkas," I said quickly not wanting an awkward silence, he let out a sigh and stopped cleaning, he gave me another careful look, I looked straight back into the depths of his eyes, the intensity clearly too much for him for he forced himself to look away.

"Would you not ask Farkas?" He snapped, I gritted my teeth for a moment.

"If you would like Farkas to be my shield brother then yes I will ask him," I let my voice fall quietly, I looked down at the palms of my hands and realised how filthy they were.

The conversation died out after that and we both fell into an awkward silence. I watched Vilkas intently as he dried and began to wrap up my leg; he never tried to make eye contact with me and would pull his hand away quickly if I reached out to touch it. As he worked, I observed every inch of his body I could see, his hair was tidy and slightly shorter than his brother's, he also wasn't as broad as Farkas, his chest not as wide but he still filled out his bone structure well. I followed the contours of his veins with my eyes, noticing his strong bicep, following down his forearm to his hand which was casually place further up my inner thigh than expected. I bit my bottom lip, watching him concentrate, his eyes purely focused on the task at hand. He also had a few battle scars across his face, not strong enough that it was a prominent feature.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then suddenly feeling the warmth of Vilkas' hands leave me, I heard him stand up, I snapped my eyes wide open, wanting to grab his hand to make him stay but I remained still.

"Vilkas," I began before cutting myself off, he looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thank you," Was all I managed to say, he opened his mouth briefly before closing it again, the hope that had rushed through me in eagerness to hear what he would say filtered away, and he left in silence.


	6. Favourite drinking buddy

Hello readers, I hope you are well. I will soon be reaching the crux of the story and it will soon be coming to a close, in like 7 chapters time (?) Something like that. Thanks for reading, it is very much appreciated :)

* * *

><p>Later that day I plucked up enough energy to leave Kodlak's quarters and venture up into the main hall where the other Companions would be. I did not intend for deep conversation, and I certainly did not want to talk to Aela, who I knew would demand the full story. My pride was too high, I could not tell of my defeat.<p>

I limped along the long stone hallway, walking in shadowed patches where the torches did not light. I could hear the humming of the discussions above and the occasional growl from my stomach demanding that I eat food. The thought of eating a sweat roll was enough to send me over the edge. I reached the doors to the main hall and pushed them aside, I clambered up the stone steps and emerged into the brightly lit hall filled with laughter and clunking of tankards, the fire burned gloriously in the centre and the smell of freshly cooked meat greeted me, I breathed it in and limped to the closest chair where I could easily grab some food.

Torvar looked behind and noticed me struggling, he lent his assistance but I refused, I grabbed a chair and sank down into it grabbing the first bit of food I could reach.

"Here," Torvar passed me a tankard full of mead, "My favourite drinking buddy!" He cheered, clunking our glasses together in celebration; I smiled watching him talk nonsense in his drunken stupor.

I sank my teeth into a small loaf of bread, swallowing it with a mouthful of mead. Torvar got distracted and began sharing mead with Vignar, an older member of the Companions and knew more of our history than Kodlak. I looked towards the fire, it crackled against the firewood, lighting sparks, I could its warmth radiating around the hall, and it was comforting.

After I finished the loaf I picked up a sweet roll and began to devour it, demanding that Torvar go fetch more mead for a woman in need, he obliged without question and poured me more mead for a bottle that sat on the other end of the table, we clunked our glasses merrily and drank until we both reached a state of no return.

I rested my head in my hands against the table, my eyelids heavy, the mead telling me I should fall asleep, with my stomach full and the heat of the fire it seemed a perfect idea. Torvar started slurring nonsensical words in my direction with the occasional prod in the arm to make sure I was paying attention. I hiccupped and rubbed my eyes trying to rub away their heaviness. By this time the main hall was pretty much empty, the evening was drawing in and the wind had picked up outside, another storm tonight.

"Another!" Torvar cried, filling our tankards with more mead, he clapped our tankards together, liquid sloshing out onto the table, he lifted to his mouth, "Best drinking buddy ever!" He let out before downing the whole tankard dry and slamming it down on the table. I nodded my head drunkenly and downed my own tankard, the mead feeling warm as it settled in my stomach.

Torvar suddenly began to sing, his voice deafening, I cried out with joy and began to sing along, unable to bellow any coherent words, we continued to sing and cheer as we drank more mead, until night came swiftly, time escaping me. To my surprise Torvar was lay with his head pressed awkwardly against the table, passed out from the mead. I hiccupped and looked around the hall in a daze, it was empty. I now heard rain against the wooden walls, and the distant drum of thunder and howling of the wind.

Wind blustered into Jorrvaskr, sending shivers down my spine as a lonesome Companion walked into the main hall, closing the heavy wooden doors behind them. I narrowed my eyes, unable to make out who this figure was; it was tall, wearing thick armour with spaulders. I rocked my head from side to side trying to remember the names of all of the Companions.

"You!" I shouted at the figure, remaining embedded in my chair. The figure stopped momentarily, and walked towards the fire, his brown hair was sodden, he lifted his hands to the fire to warm them, "You sir, no lollygagging!" I hiccupped and wadded my arm through the platters of food to another bottle of mead which I gulped down.

"I think you've had enough mead for one evening," His voice was tantalisingly soft to my ears; I slammed the bottle back down on the table.

"No!" I let out, "Come drink with me!" I insisted, gradually getting to my feet, attempting to persuade him to come over, but I barely got past Torvar's unconsciousness body before giving up. My legs were useless, "Dammit, these legs of mine always forget how to walk," I grumbled, falling back against the chair I had been sat in. I heard Vilkas let out a small laugh from where he stood.

"I see you drank Torvar into a stupor," He looked at me with a smile; I smiled back, attempting to be slightly seductive, he gave me a weird look so I stopped.

"He can't hold his liquor," I slapped Torvar on the shoulder, who let a grunt and then a loud snore. I cackled with laughter, unable to control myself. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked back up to Vilkas who was shaking his head, probably embarrassed for me.

"Neither can you," He joked, leaving the fire and walking towards me, he pushed his wet hair back and I noticed dark circles underneath his eyes. He stood next to me looking down on me, my heart raced inside my chest and it took me off guard, my palms began to sweat and I shook my head to clear my cloudy thoughts, "Would you like assistance getting to your bedroom?" Vilkas offered, reaching out a hand for me take.

I quickly gulped down the rest of the mead and placed my hand in his. He helped pull to my feet and supported me as my legs failed to work, or perhaps it was my brain failing to work. We got as far as the living quarters staircase before I paused, something rushed over me and I reached up and pecked Vilkas lightly on the lips. My face flushed with colour, both of us taken aback by my unexpected actions.

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered, pushing him away from me, I stared at the floor my face burning and my eyes wide in disbelief.

"Its fine, let me get you to bed," He insisted, taking my arm again and leading us both into the living quarters, I held my hand against my face, too embarrassed to look at him, ashamed of my actions.

"Vilkas," I let out just before he reached my living quarters, inside the other Companions were sleeping soundly, I didn't want to disturb them by clambering around, "I don't know what came over me," I said quickly, he gave me a careful look and then a sympathetic smile, "Such a silly thing to do, now it's going to be awkward, and I don't want it to be awkward, oh shit I'm so embarrassed, and I'm talking too much, I'm sorry," I rushed, breathing heavy. I placed both of my hands against his armoured chest, he took both of them in his and pulled me into an awkward hug, and he kissed my forehead and held me tight against him.

"You won't even remember any of this in the morning, but I will," He said softly into my hair, "Look go to bed and sleep off the mead."

He let me go and walked off towards his own living quarters. I stood leaning on the stone wall for support as I watched him walk away. I had the biggest urge to follow him, ask him if I could stay the night with him. My cheeks flushed red again, it was the mead giving me all these strange ideas, it had to be the mead.


	7. Skyforge

Another chapter for another day! I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

><p>I awoke early afternoon to the sound of loud footsteps on the stone floor. I grumbled and rolled over, falling off my bed with a thud. My head pounded as I sat upright, grogginess take hold over me. I stood up, pain searing up my body, I had completely forgotten I had a healing wound; the mead had numbed my body too much. I stumbled stupidly out into the stone hallway, and looked up and down; the servant was cleaning as usual. She gave me a smile as I trudged past her, my face possibly looking like death.<p>

The cure to a hangover, more mead. Once I had reached the main hall, I sat on one of the benches, reaching for a bottle of mead, I took a few sips to quench my thirst and then began to gulp it down to cure my headache. Torvar was still sleeping where I had left him last night, I thought about what happened, after mine and Torvar's bad singing things seemed to blur, I didn't even remember falling asleep on my bed, let alone how I got there.

"You!" Aela's voice called out, I winced as it echoed in my eardrums, my headache slowly coming back.

"Not so loud," I mumbled, drinking another gulp of mead. I watched her stride over to me, her face covered in red stripes as war paint. She looked angry.

"Are you well enough to tell me what on earth happened to you?" Her face filled with concern, she took a seat on the wooden bench next to me and leant back against the wooden wall.

"I was stupid enough to take on a giant and a mammoth alone, that is all," I took another swig, out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head in disappointment.

"You could have died," She replied, letting out a shaken sigh. I looked at her, and nudged her shoulder.

"But I didn't, and here I am trying to forget about it," I teased, "I lost my pride, that mammoth hurt like a bitch." I shook my head, "It was so stupid of me."

"Why?" She suddenly asked. It was the one question I didn't want her to ask, I gulped hard and looked down at my feet, "Why would you think to do something like that?"

"I don't know," I lied, "I fancied being a bit daring, I thought that I could handle things without anyone else there." I kept staring at my feet so as to avoid her penetrating glare. She could probably tell I was lying.

Aela had been my mentor when I first joined the Companions a few years ago, in that period we had grown close, almost like we were sisters. She taught me everything I needed to know about Jorrvaskr and the people who dwelled within it. I was thankful that everyone accepted me quickly and I soon became part of the circle, receiving my lycanthropy from Skjor.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson," She said with a strict voice, I let out a small laugh and shook my head at the thought of her parenting me.

"Aela, do not worry about me," I replied softly, I took another swig of mead and let out a deep sigh, leaning back against the wooden walls and closing my eyes. I listened intently to the voices around me, quieter than they had been last night but still as joyous.

"You are our newest recruit, and we are friends are we not?" I opened my eyes quickly and caught Aela's gaze, her hazel eyes perfectly outlined by her thick dark eyelashes. Her feminine features eased the broadness of her jaw, her lips thin but graceful. She pulled her auburn hair to one side, allowing me to observe thick raised scars on her neck, "Just be careful, the wilderness is still not safe even for the strongest man."

Aela rose from her seat and walked silently away. I turned my attention to the Companions sitting around the table, Athis sat quietly drinking, paying no attention to Ria who was deep in conversation with Njada. I noticed Farkas sitting alone in deep thought across the hall on a bench closest to the entrance. He was lent forwards, watching the fire with his elbows on his knees. He was now dressed in his normal attire.

My armour was still somewhere out in the tundra, but by now I was certain that a bandit had stolen them, I rose to meet and trudged slowly, limping out of the back doors into the training courtyard behind Jorrvaskr. I soon noticed Vilkas with his back to me, staring down at the training ground from his stool. I edged forwards, leaning on the table and benches for support as I made my way slowly but surely to the Skyforge, where I could ask Eorlund to make me another set of armour, at a cost. I kept quiet as I walked past Vilkas, pretending not to have seen him, he followed me with eyes for a moment before readjusting himself, he cleared his throat and my head automatically spun round. He was smiling.

"Need any help?" He raised both his eyebrows, ready to come to my rescue.

"No, no, it's fine," I insisted, flapping my hand in his direction.

"How's your head?" He asked, standing up from his stool and helping me anyway. I frowned as he pulled my arm across his shoulder to support me, it was uncomfortable, he was definitely too tall.

"It hurts," I paused, "You're hurting me," I looked up at him, his eyes widened and in a blink of an eye he had swept me up and tossed me on top his shoulder. I dangled precariously, my lungs trapped so I struggled to breath.

"This better?" I heard him say as he tightened his grip on my legs, thankfully avoiding my bandaged wound.

"N-not r-really," I stuttered, gasping for breath. I let my arms dangle beneath me, watching the ground pass by as Vilkas continued walking. My body bounced against his shoulder with every heavy footfall that he took.

"Where to young Companion?" His voice reverberated throughout his body, I smiled secretly to myself.

"To Eorlund," I replied trying to keep my voice steady.

"As you wish," Vilkas suddenly broke out in a run, immediately I was winded, my cheek slapping against his steel spaulders. Vilkas raced up the many stone steps, when reaching the Skyforge, he flung me back into his arms, I was shocked by the speed of his actions and forgetting to breath. He stood me on the ground, making sure I was steady on my feet.

Working hard at the grindstone was Eorlund Gray-Mane, an old man that favoured the Stormcloaks. I heard the sound of the steel sword scrapping along, sharpening its blade. Vilkas walked ahead, grabbing Eorlund's attention; I limped forwards resting on the wall of the Skyforge where burning hot liquid bubbled within, occasionally spewing sparks which scolded my skin.

"What have you got for sale?" Vilkas asked the man, he stopped working and wiped his filthy hands down his overalls.

"God's be praised!" The old man replied joyously, turning to his chest and showing the glory within in, "I will give you a discount on whatever you purchase," The man continued, stroking his long white beard as I limped over to glimpse inside the chest to see what I liked.

I pulled out several types of armour, hide armour would have no use in protecting me in a fight, I tossed it aside and continued to look, I tossed aside studded armour, I did not want to walk around Jorrvaskr dressed like Ria.

"Eorlund," I cocked my head slightly and looked at the old man, he raised his eyebrows, "Do you have any steel armour?"he shook his head and replied;

"I can make one for you by the end of the day but it will cost you extra."

I looked up at Vilkas who had taken a keen interest in the contents of the chest, then turned back to Eorlund.

"How much?" I looked down at myself, still in undergarments and without my coin purse, I turned to Vilkas who shook his head disappointed.

"How much Eorlund?" He asked, reaching into his armour and pulling out a small orange bag filled with septims.

"For a full set of armour, 510 septims should do it," He paused for a moment, "Then, another 50 for my hard labour," He chuckled to himself, his broad chest rising with his laughter. Vilkas counted out the septims in his hand and reluctantly handed them over. He slid his coin purse, which had decreased in size, carefully out of view underneath his armour, "Come back in the evening, I shall have it ready and fitted for you."

I thanked Eorlund gracefully for his patronage, and followed Vilkas down the steps back to Jorrvaskr where I could give my leg more rest.

"You owe me now," Vilkas said suddenly, looking over his shoulder at me as I lent one hand on it for support.

"I'll give you your money back, don't worry," I replied, rolling my eyes. He laughed and continued to force me to limp painfully behind him. If only he had been so kind to carry me like he did before.


	8. Deepwood Redoubt

Updates might be slower for a while (I doubt it) I should be getting on with my essay's for University, but I can't bring myself to stop writing about the lovely Companions . Anyway, another chapter, so please enjoy!(Moar gore!)

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, I had worn in my new armour, the metal now softer and not so rigid. I felt stronger and lighter than before, as I trained in the area behind Jorrvaskr, slashing the straw dummies across the chest, testing out new techniques that Aela had taught me.<p>

My leg was almost healed, still bandaged but I would have an incredible battle scar. I could tell ferocious tales when I grew old of what had happened, lying of course. Losing against a mammoth was shameful and my pride had not yet recovered.

The sun shone down brightly as I lunged at the dummy plunging my steel greatsword into its abdomen, straw erupted from the wound as I pulled the sword quickly out, twisting around and with a jump slashing my blade through its neck and watching the straw head fall with a gentle thud to the ground and roll away.

Sweat prickled underneath my armour, I peeled it off and continued to fight, my breathing was heavy but I kept me rhythm. One stab, pull out and slash. The next dummy deflated as straw poured out with my continuous lunges. I stopped only for a moment to catch a breath, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Some mead?" A voice said behind me, I looked around and saw Torvar sitting on the stool watching me train. I laughed at him, and went to collect the bottle of mead he was offering.

"I hope you aren't going to get me drunk again Torvar," I smiled, taking a seat near him at the table. I sheathed my blade and waited until my breathing had calmed before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Unfortunately not," He laughed, stroking his light brown, almost ginger beard, "But Kodlak wants to speak to you, errands to run."

"Oh," I took another swig, "And who is the delightful person coming with me?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows, his smile grew wider and he puffed out his chest;

"Me of course, Torvar at your service," He bowed his head, "But Kodlak wouldn't tell me all of the details, so I suggest you pack up your stuff and seek his knowledge." Torvar suddenly hiccupped, then let out a belch. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you drunk?" I sipped more mead, studying his expressions.

"No," He paused, "Maybe," He continued to look at me and grin, "Only a little."

I shook my head and rose to my feet, my shield brother was drunk, hopefully Kodlak wasn't planning anything too difficult, or something that required too much thinking, Torvar was in no capable state of remembering anything, not even when sober. I followed Torvar's orders and visited Kodlak who was sat, as usual, in his living quarters on the chair. He smiled as I approached and offered me the seat beside him; I sat and listened intently as he gave me instructions on the duty he wished me to perform.

"There have been sightings of Forsworn at a tomb named Deepwood Redoubt north of Markath, I would like you and Torvar to go and check things out," Kodlak paused for a moment, quiet in thought before parting his lips to speak again, "Don't hesitate in killing all of the Forsworn, they plague the Western Reach."

"Why don't the guards at Markath get rid of them?" I retorted, not really wanting to fight off a camp full of Forsworn with a drunken shield brother, and then again he might sober up before our journey.

"We were asked personally by the Jarl," Kodlak raised his dark grey eyebrows; I looked away and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll get ready pack my gear and try and sober Torvar up," I breathed out heavily so that Kodlak knew that I was unhappy. He ignored my exasperation and turned back to an old looking book with a faded blue cover. I sauntered down the long hallway and turned into my bedroom quarters, Athis was asleep on his bed, snoring quietly. I walked over to my bedside table and searched the contents within. I pulled out my coin purse containing the little money I had after paying my debt to Vilkas, I tucked it inside my belt and closed the draw, looking around for anything else I needed. I walked to Torvar's bed and looted his minor healing potions in case we were to need them.

After collecting everything I thought we would need, I marched back to where I had left Torvar, he smiled drunkenly at my approach and stumbled on his feet.

"Let's go," I said to him, watching him trip over his own feet, collecting his balance and then continuing to stumble.

I walked gracefully through the brightly lit main hall and exited through the front, I saw Aela and Skjor walking up the large stone steps towards me and Jorrvaskr.

"Safe travels," She said to me as I past, I smiled and waved, waiting for Torvar to catch up with me, hiccupping and belching.

The guards gave us strange looks as we walked through Whiterun, past the temple of Kynareth, trying to avoid the civilians, except Torvar kept stumbling into them and muttering apologies that made no logical sense underneath his breath.

"Staying out of trouble kinsman?" A guard said to me as I passed, I shook my head and pointed over my shoulder at Torvar, who in his drunken state had stopped to lean against one of the white wooden pillars just outside the temple in the courtyard.

"Please do something with him," I insisted, watching Torvar slip gradually down the pillar and fall to a heap on the floor.

"My cousin's out fighting in the war, and what do I get? Guard duty," The Guard muttered as he slandered over to Torvar's drunken heap where he tossed the body over with the tip of his heavy leather boot. Torvar let out a grunt and rolled himself back over, I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Torvar," I strode over, and booted him square in the chest, he grunted and wheezed, curling himself up in a ball from the pain.

"What, why?" I heard him wheeze, twisting his head up to look at me, his brown eyes were more watery than usual.

"Pick yourself up," I said ferociously, my tone cutting through the atmosphere, "We have places to be, and god help you if I send you back to Kodlak."

Torvar slowly rose to his feet, the guard eventually helping him to stand up straight.

"Come on then," He slurred, stumbling into the pillar, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I ushered Torvar to crouch behind me as I perched myself behind a large jagged rock as we overlooked the many Forsworn hording around their unusually large campsite. The milky moonlight was the only light we had to go by, we lacked torches in case we would be seen.<p>

"What's the plan?" Torvar whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I watched the Forsworn carefully, examining their movements before deciphering an infallible plan. The wind picked up, howling down the slopes of the mountain and throughout the large stone walls and two very large over peaked pillars.

"There are two guards up on those pillars," I pointed towards the stone towers where a guard stood watch and patrolled on each one, "They will have to be taken out first, but we can't alert the others." I narrowed my eyes and watched as other Forsworn walked freely about behind the towers. I guessed there were around ten to twenty of them inside, all armoured and many knowing the use of magic. We had to use stealth; I turned my head and watched Torvar throw small stones he had found underneath his feet, down onto other larger rocks below us. They clattered together as the stones collided with each other, and I knew that Torvar was going to struggle with stealth.

"Hmm?" Torvar gave me an innocent confused look and I frowned.

"Are you paying attention to me?" I slapped a small pebble out of his hand and it fell into the dirt.

"Maybe, what did you say again?" He grinned teasingly, I slapped him across the head, he let out a huff of pain and looked around the rock to figure out a plan.

I crouched low enough not to be seen, attempting to get closer to the towers and assassinate the guards in one kill with my bow, I unsheathed it and held it steady as I sneaked, my feet silent, closer to the entrance where I would shoot the guards and if it alerted the others, I would have enough time to join Torvar behind the rock once more, hopefully without being seen. I sneakily pulled out a steel arrow from my quiver and held it in position on my bow, pulling the string back far enough that the bow was stretched and taut aiming down the sight, aligning the tip of my arrow at the guard's skull. I hoped the arrow would have enough strength to penetrate the guard's strange horned headdress.

Behind me, Torvar crept swiftly into the opposite position from me, pulling out his own bow and drawing an arrow from his quiver, ready to shoot it at the same time. I looked over to him and mouthed numbers at him, counting down, three, two...one. I fired the shot, the arrow flying through the air silently, striking the guard in the chest; I pulled out another arrow and fired again, hitting the guard in the head. I waited until the guard had dropped to his knees and fallen before turning back to Torvar, adrenaline rushing through me as I took the first kill.

Torvar had already slaughtered the other guard, two shots to the head and they had fallen, toppling off the side of the tower and into the fast flowing river below, their body already washed away downstream. I sneaked promptly to the wall edge and pressed myself up against it, my body welcomed the coldness of the old stone as sweat prickled on the back of my neck. Torvar looked over at me from the other side of the wall, the large open archway between us. Inside the fortification I heard the other Forsworn talking between themselves, I indicated several different voices. My guess about how many Forsworn there were earlier might be incorrect.

I took a quick glance inside, a ritual table was the first thing I saw, with two Forsworn looters guarding it, there were three tiers inside the fort. On the second tier several Forsworn patrolled up and down the long pathway, and above that in the distance I could see tents and a campfire, with the last, and most likely the Forsworn Briarheart, praying at a larger second ritual table where a fleshed skeleton lay upon it. I nodded to Torvar who drew another arrow from his quiver. It would be difficult this time to avoid being noticed, but I was prepared for an onslaught.

I drew another arrow and aimed the steel tip at the chest of the looters closest, I counted to three in my head and both myself and Torvar fired the arrows, striking the Forsworn in synchronisation. Their bodies keeled over and slumped to the ground with a thud, immediately it grabbed the other Forsworn's attention and I overheard them.

"Who's there?" One of them called out, walking over to the dead bodies of their fellow Forsworn, the alerted Forsworn eyed our direction but we had already moved ahead out of sight into the fortification, where we both crouched behind an empty cart. How we were not seen I did not know.

The Forsworn slowly regrouped with the others, leaving the looter's bodies where they lay to rot. I flicked my eyes carefully over the area, identifying other Forsworn which I had not seen before. Two more guards patrolled the thick stone walls, thankfully unable to see us in our hiding place. Ahead of us was the Forsworn campsite, where several more sat talking around the large fire, one stirring a cooking pot and the others watching. Behind that lay rows of tents, which I was sure housed more Forsworn that were quietly resting, right of this, stone steps led up the side of the mountain supported by several thick stone pillars where Forsworn practised with their archery, firing the arrows at dummies and targets. I tracked the stairs with my eyes, as they continued up the side of the mountain, finally reaching a platform that housed a great steeled door leading inside the mountain. I was certain Kodlak didn't mean for us to enter there but I was curious to find out what lurked within.

Firstly we had to take out the Forsworn that patrolled the fortification walls and with ease me and Torvar took them down with a few arrow shots. Their deaths unnoticed to the others. Quickly we sneaked towards the blacksmith forge, crouching down we shot the once alerted Forsworn in the back, he collapsed and the others, intrigued, began searching for his killer.

"This way," I whispered to Torvar, beckoning him to follow as I escaped the view of the moonlight, and crept deeper into the shadows of the fortification walls.

"Careful," Torvar said with a low tone, the deepness of his voice reverberating through me. I stopped suddenly, my feet scuffing against the stone, alerting the Forsworn. They quickly headed in our direction; I drew my sword as silently as I could whilst Torvar clung to his bow.

"You never should have come here!" One of the Forsworn sneered, seeing the steel of my blade glint in the moonlight. As soon as she was close enough, I rose to my feet and stepped out from the shadows, plunging my sword into her and slamming the corpse back to the ground with a crack and thud.

The other Forsworn, suddenly aware, ran towards me, with blades drawn and bows prepared to fire arrows. I charged forwards, slashing my blade across one of the Forsworn's chest, Torvar fired an arrow and it whizzed past my ear, ripping through the chest of an unexpected Forsworn enemy. He then drew his sword and helped with the chaos that ensued, battling against the swarms of Forsworn that were charging towards us.

I slashed my way through the bodies, cutting off limbs as the enemy lifted their weapons to perform stamina blows. My heart raced furiously inside my chest, a hunger growing inside me, wanting to devour every bit of flesh. The moonlight suddenly vanished, and we fought in darkness, cutting through the shadows with callous hands, I slashed the throat of another victim, the Forsworn let out a gargle as blood poured from the wound, splashing to the stone, their body shrunk to the floor with a thump, their sword with a clatter. I took a brief moment to catch my breath before running ahead, leaving Torvar to fight the last two Forsworn. I prepared myself to fight the others, creeping up the stairs and watching the fire flicker. The Forsworn around the table had already noticed the commotion down below and were grabbing weapons to fight away the intruder.

I crept closely to the ground, grabbing my dagger in one hand whilst still holding my blade in the other, I sped up and assassinated the closest Forsworn, dropping the body and lunging at the others, with a flick of the blade I lacerated one another, and then plunged my sword into the abdomen of the last. I spun quickly on my heels and met eyes with the Forsworn Briarheart, who wielded magic in his left hand and the right with a strange horned dagger. Suddenly the Briarheart cast a fire ball in my direction, knocking me off my feet and sending me crashing back down to the second tier. I cringed as I clambered back onto my feet, my arms singed from the fire.

"Torvar!" I cried as I watched him run out of the shadows, the moonlight causing his movements to silhouette.

Torvar ran ahead, pulling out his bow and firing quickly at the Briarheart, he missed by inches. I pulled myself together and stood beside Torvar, both of us breathing heavily. The Briarheart sent another fireball in our direction; we separated and avoided the blow, running around the Briarheart, who was now surrounded. Torvar fired another arrow, whilst I charged in ahead, my sword prepared to pierce the Forsworn's back. Torvar's arrow struck the Briarheart's shoulder, blasting through the Forsworn's armour. I lunged and my blade punctured the Forsworn's flesh, letting out a grunt the enemy twisted around, making my blade cut through his sides. The forsaken Breton, muttered something under his breath before sending me flying backwards, my blade still clinging on inside him. I landed with a crash, my armoured blackened from the spell. I jumped to my feet and flung my dagger in the enemy's direction, it caught the Briarheart in the thigh, forcing the man to stumble as he continued to battle with Torvar.

Torvar had now pulled out his greatsword again and with clever footing managed to avoid the spells cast in his direction. Blood was gushing out from the Forsworn's wounds. I felt warm liquid trickle down my cheek, I wiped my fingers across it and saw blood. I grunted and pulled out another dagger. Rising to my feet, I sneaked towards the Forsworn, who was preoccupied with Torvar, who had gotten close enough to take a hit but had cut through the Briarheart's left arm leaving it useless. Without magic we could get close enough to slaughter the traitor.

I ran full speed, jumping onto the Briarheart's back and plunging my dagger into its throat, thrusting it deeper until the Forsworn began to slump, warm red liquid poured onto my hands, causing them to slip. The force of my blow caused blood spurt out of the wound, covering my face, I gritted my teeth and grasped onto the dagger, pushing deeper and deeper until the blade poked out on the other side of the victim's neck. With all my remaining energy, I ripped my blade out, cutting through the front of his neck. His head slumped to his chest, leaving a gaping laceration.

The Briarheart's body fell into a heap on the floor.

"Argh!" I let out in exasperation, kicking the Briarheart's dead body with the tip of my boot. I dropped my dagger, it clattered to the floor, and I kneeled gasping for breath. I heard Torvar crouch down beside me and pick up my weapon, wiping away the blood on his thigh. I saw the blade out of the corner of my eye as he passed it to me.

Out of breath, I slowly got to my feet, wiping away the blood on my face on any part of material that wasn't shrouded in armour. I took my blade off of Torvar and placed it back in its rightful place. All I could hear was mine and Torvar's heavy breathing, Skyrim was silent. After a while I lifted the Briarheart's body and pushed it onto its side, so I could pull my sword from the giant wound in the Briarheart's side. Torvar has slowly begun to walk away, dragging his heels, scuffing them across the stone. He crouched down and sorted through the other Forsworn victim's bodies, pocketing anything he found of use. I followed suit, and stole all the gold I could find.

I looked up towards the stone staircase, curiosity beckoning me to climb up the hundreds of steps and look inside that heavy iron door.

"Here," Torvar said beside me, "It'll numb the pain," He passed me a bottle of mead; I shook my head and reached inside my satchel for the minor healing potions I had stolen from his bedside table before leaving.

"Are you injured at all?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood over him. I could barely make out his expression in the darkness. This was place was eerie with the wind howling within the stone fortifications, quickly returning to silence as the wind drifted away.

"A few cuts here and there, nothing serious," Torvar replied, popping the lid off the bottle and taking a swig, "We handled it well."

"Yes we did," I smiled, tugging at my helmet and pulling it off my skull, my sweat covered hair sticking to my cheeks. I winced as I felt around for the wound on my head, touching a sore spot, until I eventually found the small cut just on my forehead hair line. I wiped away any wet blood, taking the bottle off of Torvar and dripping it over the wound, grimacing as the alcohol stung against the sore. I replaced my helmet and rose to my feet, passing the bottle back to Torvar who gladly took several gulps.

"Are we finished here?" Torvar asked after a while, following me around as I dragged myself down to the fortification entrance, my legs shaking as the adrenaline left me.

"More Forsworn will probably arrive here tomorrow," I replied in a calm voice, resting against the cold stone archway wall, "Before we know it, we'll be back here to slaughter the rest of the bastards."

Torvar stood next to me, and nudged his shoulder into me, handing me the bottle of mead. We drank quietly, standing there waiting for dawn to rise over the mountaintops. Below us the Reach stretched outwards in a vast landscape, small trees grew against the rock laden landscape with barely any other vegetation. The grass grew thin but long, flowing back and forth in the sea of breeze.


	9. The Orc

Just as dawn broke, we left the scattered corpses of the dead Forsworn in our wake and started our long trek back to Whiterun to report back to Kodlak. The job was done, and we would be paid generously for it, or so I hoped.

The sun only just peaked over the largest mountain in the Reach before we made it south towards Markarth. The city was alive with civilians, the guards casually keeping watch on the peaceful landscape when we arrived. Torvar headed straight for the nearest inn called the Silver Blood Inn. I sighed and followed Torvar inside, one drink to calm my nerves before heading back to Whiterun couldn't do any harm.

Three hours later Torvar and myself had almost drunk the bar dry. We giggled and sang along with the Bard who had gotten increasingly uncomfortable with our presence. I eventually collapsed on one of the stools in front of the bar, my head full of clouds; I leant against my arm and closed my eyes.

"Another ale for the strongest woman in Skyrim!" Torvar shouted at the bartender who reluctantly served us both another bottle.

"Strongest woman in Skyrim you say?" A voice slithered out from the shadows. I opened my eyes and looked at the space where the voice had come from, a stout Orc sneered at me from the shadows, her grotesque face in a permanent snarl, "Want to prove that milkdrinker?" The beast rose from its seat, towering over me, its chest broader than Torvar's.

I cowered in my seat for a moment, Torvar cheering for a brawl. The beast grabbed the scuff of my neck, dragging me off my stool and holding me up so that I hung limp in the air.

"Destroy that filthy green warthog!" Torvar cried, stumbling backwards, tripping over a table in the corner, flailing over it backwards and landing with a crash. The Nords at the table rose to their feet, shouting insults and starting a ruckus, grabbing at Torvar who slapped their protruding hands away in a drunken frenzy.

"What did you call me?" The Orc snarled, tightening their grasp on my neck. I stared into the beady eyes of the Orsimer, desperation and drunkenness written across my face.

"I w-would never challenge a woman," I stuttered, "With such a large disposition," I shrieked as the Orc slammed me down onto the floor. I landed with a crash; the Orc snarled and grabbed me again, tossing me aside. I collided with the bar, smashing bottles of mead and landing with a thud on top of the bartender who grunted underneath my weight. I jumped to my feet and quickly sprinted out of the way of the fury of arms trying to punch me.

"Guards! Guards!" The bartender shouted, crawling to the ajar Inn door. I shuffled backwards, watching the rage on the Orc's face grow, I shrieked again as the greenish coloured fist collided with my stomach, sending me toppling over onto a strange man's lap. He grinned drunkenly, mead seeping from his mouth onto my chest. I cringed, rolling off; ducking out of the way as another arm swooped down to hit me. The Orc accidentally struck the strange drunk man, who retaliated quickly, taking a swipe at the Orc's face, planting his fist into the beast's face, who barely flinched. My mouth dropped in shock, and I crawled to the other end of the Inn.

I peered through the smoke, a fire between me and the ensuing chaos, the drunken man now battled against the enraged Orc woman, who was taking more hits and never flinching. Torvar cowardly ran around in circles, chased by the angry mob of Nords who he disturbed previously. His arms flailing in the air, as he jumped and slide across tables, smashing bottles and causing the tankards and platters to splatter across the floor. The Inn had now broken out in all out war, Torvar ran behind me, the mob gaining on him, I ducked as a wooden chair flew across the room, smashing against the wall on my right hand side, splintering the wood.

The drunken man to battle the Orc, had buckled over and lay in a heap on the floor, bloodied and bruised from the beast's strength. I gasped as the Orc finally noticed me hiding. She charged and I sprinted out of the way, pushing through the mob of Nords, catching up with Torvar who looked at me in horror. I shoved him aside, making him collide with another table. He rolled over it and landed with a crash on his back. I sprinted for the door, the heavy footfalls of the Orc close on my tail. I plundered through the Inn door, the bartender flinging himself out of the way backwards in my desperation to escape. The oak door suddenly opened from the other side and I charged into the several guards who had just seen the anarchy in the Inn.

My weight forced the first guard to buckle over backwards, and we both rolled out onto the streets of Markarth.

"The beast!" I shrieked as I saw the Orc stop suddenly at the Inn door. The other guards had charged into the Inn to break up the bar brawl. The guard underneath me coughed and spluttered, his helmet pushed up, revealing half of his face.

The Orc grabbed me again from the back of the armour, pulling me off the guard and letting me dangle. I flung my legs and arms about trying to force the Orc to put me down. The guard rose to his feet, adjusting himself and wiping the dust off of his armour.

"Put the woman down, Orc," The guard let out, his strong voice filled with authority. Behind me the Orc snarled and dropped me, I fell onto my knees, the hard earth clashing against my steel greaves.

From inside the Inn, two bodies had been flung out onto the street beside me. Torvar hurtled towards the floor, and landed with a grunt, dust rising from his body. The noise from inside the Inn started to die down, and the bartender nervously flopped out onto the street, whispering into the guard's ear.

"That man, there," The bartender stuttered, pointing in Torvar's direction, who now rolled on the dirt, clutching onto his arm, grumbling in pain. I shuffled over to him, away from the leering Orc beast, and cradled him for a brief moment, "He started it."

I snapped my head around at the bartender and shot him a death stare. The man shrunk behind the guard in fear, his matted grey hair sticking on its end like silver wire.

"What do you have to say for yourself Nord?" The guard strolled up to Torvar, and looked down at him stilling clutching onto his arm in pain.

"I-I don't!" Torvar cried. I placed my hand quickly over his mouth, shushing him. I looked up at the guard and continued for him;

"My friend is very confused," I patted Torvar fiercely on the chest with my other hand, he let out a grunt every time my callous palm collided with him, "If you just let us on our way, we'll give you some gold." I gave him a hopeful look. I failed to make out any expression behind the helmet.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" The guard retorted, one hand clutching onto the handle of his sheathed blade.

"Well," I paused for a moment, getting out of this one was a lost cause, "Okay, my friend initiated the fight, but the Orc rallied the first hit," I flicked my arm in the Orc's direction. The guard followed the direction of my arm.

"Is this true?" The guard turned on the Orc, who grunted as a reply, "Take this Orc away," I watched as the other guards grab the arms of the Orc, who reluctantly let him. The guard turned to me once more and said with a forceful tone; "Pick up your friend and get yourself out of Markarth before I change my mind on letting you two trouble makers go."

I hurried to my feet, and dragged Torvar with all my strength over the bridges, that provided walkways over the free flowing river, to the entrance of Markarth. I hurled Torvar through the large golden Iron door and down the stone steps to Markarth stables, where a dog barked and howled as we approached. I saw one man grooming the large piebald mare in the stable, and another, a young man walked up and down in front of the stables, lost in his own thought.

Torvar grumbled and moaned as his head banged against the dirt. I finally reached the carriage, and smiled at the man who rode upon it.

"To Whiterun," I said the man, who looked down at me and Torvar from his seat. My speech was still slightly slurred, but the fear of the bar brawl moments earlier had knocked the effects of the mead out of me.

"30 septims then lass," The man said to me, I gravely handed over the money, reaching inside my armour and pulling out my little bag of coins, "Get on and we'll set off."

I clambered aboard and tugged, struggling to drag Torvar on too. Torvar eventually started to come around and helped pull himself up onto the carriage, where he fell face first against the wood and started snoring. I looked up towards the sky, watching the clouds creep across the deep blue.

The carriage clattered away, the wood creaked as the horse trotted ahead, the driver began to whistle and the rhythm sent me swiftly into a calm deep sleep.


	10. Shield brother

Happy mother's day! (or not if you're reading this at a later date). Here's a new chapter, something isn't right with it and I don't feel confident in publishing it but I'm so far ahead in the story that I need to. Anyway, It's angsty and annoying and I might take it down at some point and rewrite it. Other than that, please try and enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of the carriage driver calling; I blinked, rubbing my eyes, the evening high upon us as we stood outside the gates of Whiterun. Torvar had already gotten off the carriage, now sober. He stood looking down at the Tundra outside the walls of Whiterun; the wind blew blissfully in his light brown locks.<p>

"Come on Lass," The driver insisted, reaching out his arm, I took it and he helped me off the carriage with ease, my legs numb from their lack of us on the journey home.

"Thanks," I said to the driver, and waddled to the spot where Torvar stood waiting for me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he swirled his head around and smiled down at me, "Let's go back to Jorrvaskr," I said to him.

He gave me a charming smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a friendly gesture; I looped mine around his waist. We walked slowly up to the gates of Whiterun, our footfalls heavy from tiredness, thumping against the earth. Birds chirped and sang happily around us, and the smell that greeted me was familiar and nostalgic. I let out a sigh, and smiled to myself, I was safe, I was home.

I pushed my way through the heavy doors into Jorrvaskr's main hall, warmth greeted me and I let out a shiver. The aroma of the room sent my empty stomach into a frenzy of hungry snarls and growls, urging me to stuff my face with hot food and cold mead.

"Welcome back Companions," Kodlak's deep voice erupted from the western side of the table. He sat comfortably at the head of the large oak table, platters of freshly cooked meat in front of him, decorated with cheeses, fruits and sweet breads.

"The deed is done Harbringer," I replied, slumping into a nearby seat. I started to devour the warm food, feasting upon the meat and then moving onto the cheese and the breads, watering it all down with a cold tankard of ale.

"Then here," He reached inside his waist and pulled out a large purple coin purse. He rummaged inside, the coins jingling about within in, "You deserved it," Kodlak counted out 500 septims each for both mine and Torvar's hard work. I took the money gracefully and stuffed it inside my own, smaller, coin purse.

On the other side of the table, Torvar grabbed his own seat after collecting his reward. He poured himself some ale and sat quietly watching the fire. I turned back to Kodlak who had tucked into more food, getting bits of meat caught in his large grey beard.

"Kodlak," I started, putting down the leg of chicken I held on a nearby wooden platter. The old man turned to me with a curious and interested look in his aged eyes, "There was something else, at Deepwood Redoubt, a strange door leading into the side of the mountain." I began to nervously chew my bottle lip as the man continued to look at me.

"Did you go inside?" Kodlak asked after a momentary silence which was filled with the hum of the other Companions talking amongst themselves. I shook my head, and picked up the chicken leg, ripping off another delicious chunk with my teeth, "Are you asking for my permission to go back out there and find what's in there?" Kodlak rose both of his eyebrows and questions.

"No, well," I paused for a moment.

"I'm not the boss of you Susi," Kodlak continued, his voice deep and calm, "You are a free spirit," He gave me a fatherly smile, "If you want to go back you can, only," He gave me a serious look, "If you promise to take a shield brother or sister with you."

I nodded my head in agreement, suddenly thinking about what I had asked Vilkas. Should I ask him to be my shield brother again? Or would he retort with the same answer? My stomach sunk and I suddenly became full. I dropped my chicken leg and rose from my seat. I stalked away from the main hall and into the living quarters, leaving the warmth and bright light of the hall into the depths of the hall, where the torches let out an eerie glow and the chill of the stone sent shivers through me. I increased my pace as I walked down the hall, looking at the red and gold tapestries that hung on the stone wall, and avoiding the large tables with benches that were pushed against the wall out of the way.

"Vilkas," I banged on his bedroom door. I heard a grumble within, and the thud of heavy sleepy footfalls on the stone floor. Seconds later, a tired Vilkas had yanked open his bedroom, and stared down at me with an annoyed expression.

"What?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. He decided to let his facial hair grow and the stubble curled across his cheeks and down to the nape of his neck.

"I-er," I began, feeling slightly embarrassed. I rocked on my heels for a moment with Vilkas towering over me.

"What is it?" He demanded, leering over me, I looked away from him to the other side of the hall where I could see his brother's room. Farkas was always nicer to talk to, even if he wasn't a good talker himself.

"Can I come in?" I asked nervously. Vilkas grumbled and stood aside to let me shuffle into his living quarters. I moved inside, and as soon as I was out of range, he closed the door briskly and moved to stand in front of me once more.

"Now tell me what you want," His tone was more relaxed this time, but he still held his intimidating demeanour. I plucked up enough courage to look into his face, and our eyes met momentarily before I quickly looked away and stared at the bookcase, that stood behind his head. He followed my gaze and looked around, confused as to why I stared at his half filled bookcase.

"I wanted to ask again," I paused looking briefly at him and then moving my eyes across his chest. He wasn't wearing his armour again; instead he wore a pale shirt that opened out at the chest and tight linen trousers that accentuated all his muscle, "If you wanted to be my shield brother?" I gave me a hopeful look but he shot me down with a scowl.

"Didn't I tell you to ask Farkas?" He snapped, I clenched my hands together behind me and started to rock on my heels again.

"I would rather you be my shield brother!" I insisted, knotting my brows together and shutting my eyes tight.

"Why?" His tone feigned the slightest bit of sympathy.

"Does there have to be a reason?" I kept my eyes solid shut. I felt my face heat up and my mind flooded with desires and things that I wanted to desperately say to him. I wanted him. I wanted him. I really wanted him.

"Yes," He stated. I let out a groan and hide my face from view.

"God sake Vilkas," I let out with exasperation, staring into the pit of my dirty palms. Between the cracks in my fingers I could see the dim light of the torches and his feet, standing square in front of me.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have Farkas?" He questioned, his hands grasped onto my shoulders. I kept my face hidden from sight.

"No!" I let out, my voice filling with rage and sadness, "Why do you insist I have Farkas?" I finally took my hands away and glared at him, "Why?" I demanded. His jaw tightened and he returned my fierce glare.

He opened his mouth up for a moment, and then closed it. Finally I had silenced him.

"Be my shield brother," I ordered.

"I can't," He moaned, I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I let out with exasperation feeling annoyed, disheartened and frustrated, "Fine, fine, fine," I repeated, turning my back on him, "You're the one who ruined this," I snapped at him, jabbing my middle finger at him before I stormed from his living quarters.


	11. Kiss me

Sigh~ It feels lonely not having reviews ;p (I haven't had anyone viewing my work for the past 3 days, bug or real issue?) I cringe whenever I read this back, awkward~

* * *

><p>I breathed heavily, racing up to the main hall and out the back doors into Whiterun, where I rushed past Aela and skjor who had sat quietly and undisturbed. I jogged in circles in the training area, burning all the energy that had built up inside me. I let out a sigh to catch my breath and then trotted over to where Aela and Skjor sat, their faces bemused.<p>

I didn't understand why it frustrated me but Vilkas's actions angered me enough that I wanted to rampage like a destructive thunderstorm through the city and onto the plains. I grumbled incoherent words to myself and plastered a permanent frown on my face. I did not understand why I reacted in this way, this lead me to being even more frustrated that before. However, I understood that I felt something for him, I couldn't figure out what, but it was there...lingering, sticking to me like some toxic leech.

"Are you okay?" Aela turned to me, with a concerned expression.

"I'm so frustrated," I replied, slumping onto the bench beside Aela, resting my face against the wood.

"Want to talk about it?" Her tone was strict and unfriendly, but I could see that she was trying to be nice.

Skjor nodded his head at me as I sat down. He passed me a full tankard of ale, but I refused to drink it. The pain and headache of the bar brawl earlier made me want to never drink again.

"I asked Vilkas to be my shield brother again," I said to Aela. She took a sip from her own tankard and gave me a careful look, "He refused me flat out," I gritted my teeth together; "I don't know why he's so insistent upon Farkas being my shield brother instead of him."

I rested my head against my arms on the table and closed my eyes, feeling like a child again.

"Then just ask Farkas to be your shield brother," Aela replied imperturbably, I peeked through my eyes and let out a long heartfelt sigh, "Cheer up," She nudged my shoulder, "Nobody likes a moaner."

I frowned, wrinkles forming across my forehead.

"You have Skjor!" I flicked my hand in his direction and he let out a low chuckle, "And I'm stuck alone with nobody to protect me." I pulled a sad face at her, wanting sympathy from her.

"And you can have Farkas," She nudged me again; "He's stronger than Vilkas! And he doesn't talk as much," She laughed, I smiled. It was true, Farkas was never the one to initiate conversation, and normally didn't take part in discussions with the other Companions unless his brother was present. Stupid Vilkas.

"I will ask him tomorrow then," I replied with a sigh, "Did much happen whilst me and Torvar were away?"

Aela took a quick glance at Skjor and then back to me.

"We were out scouting last night," Aela began, fingering the tankard in her long delicate fingers.

"We came across a bandit hideout just east of the Throat of the world," Skjor interrupted, his voice gruff and menacing, "The place was called Lost Knife Hideout, the bastards caged a bunch of werewolves up for violent dog fights," Skjor's voice was filled with aggression, he had been the one who had taken mostly to the beast blood inside us, "There were a couple of Silverhand's too, one of the bastards almost cut me with one of those damn silver swords they carry around," Skjor continued to snarl.

"Does Kodlak know what you've been doing?" I asked.

"No," Aela replied, "The old man doesn't understand the threat they pose to us," She paused and pouted her lips, her nostrils flaring, "He'll thank us when the rest of those filthy so-called fighters are ripped apart."

"I agree, Kodlak just tucks himself away most of the time in his quarters, waiting to die of rot," Skjor retorted, slumping back against his chair and frowning. He downed the rest of the ale in his tankard and smacked his lips together, "I respect him as Harbringer but he's too shut away, obsessed with curing his lycanthropy before he dies."

I shook my head, feeling more annoyed than ever. Kodlak would never stop until he found the cure, and that was certain. I wondered if he did understand the threat that the Silver hands posed to us, if he did, I wondered if he even cared.

I stayed outside until night fell and the crisp breeze of First Seed fell upon us. We discussed Kodlak's thoughts on lycanthropy and the Silver Hands until we were blue in the face and our throats raw. The stars twinkled high above and the moon light gave us the only light we needed to see by. I breathed in the cold air, filling my lungs, I sighed a cloud of breath erupting from lips.

"Want to go on a hunt tonight?" Aela asked once Skjor had left. Her auburn hair thrashed about wildly in the wind, and her eyes glowed faintly in the moon light.

"I should get some rest," I yawned, and ran my fingers through my coarse hair, "I found something whilst I was up in Deepwood Reddoubt," She gave me an intrigued expression so I continued; "A door leading into the mountain, in a few days time I want to go exploring."

"Do you want me to come?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

"I'm worried there will be strange beasts inside that lurk in the shadows," I shivered, not just from the bitter cold wind, "The place was filled with Forsworn, the savage Breton's worship things much worse than the evilest of the Daedric Princes." I gritted my teeth tight together, the ugly bird like witches that were seen as gods to the Forsworn.

"The Hagraven's are disgusting creatures but if we use stealth the beasts will be no match for us Companions," She grinned, playfully knocking my arm. The door to Jorrvaskr creaked open and two men walked out into the night. Farkas smiled at me as he passed, Vilkas completely ignoring me. The twins sat on the table opposite us, Vilkas with his back to me and Farkas sat where I could look at him. I caught Aela's gaze and she scowled over at Farkas who dropped his head.

"I'll leave you to ask Farkas," Aela pouted her lips and rose gracefully from the chair. She quickly walked into Jorrvaskr. The orange glow the open door had given me slowly faded as the heavy door closed behind Aela's walking form.

I rose from my own chair and sauntered over to where the wolf twins sat. I plonked down next to Vilkas, only to annoy me. I pouted my lips and folded my arms across my chest casually.

"Hello boys," I chirped, looking into Farkas' shifty blue eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Vilkas shuffle further away from me, and hide his face from my view.

"Hey," Farkas replied in a deep voice. I licked my lips and turned my head and stared at Vilkas in a patronising manner. He continued to ignore me, and I felt slightly angered by this.

"Farkas, I have a proposal for you," I turned back to look at Farkas, who had raised his eyebrows in surprise, and carefully shot a look in his brother's direction, "Ignore your brother, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" He queried. I hoped that Vilkas would find some sick satisfaction in what I was about to ask, after all he was the one to insist that Farkas be my shield brother.

"I want you to become my shield brother," I smiled. Farkas almost seemed taken aback and said nothing but look between me and his brother. I watched him grind his teeth together, thinking what to say. For a moment I thought he would refuse me as well.

"It would be an honour," Farkas finally said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I grinned, slightly thrilled but also disappointed in Vilkas' reactions to the situation.

"Fantastic!" I beamed, combing my fingers through my hair as the wind knotted it together again, "You can travel with me and Aela up to Deepwood Redoubt in a few days time. There is something I must find there."

Farkas looked excited at the prospect of tagging along with me and Aela to do some hunting in the wilderness. I was certain that he would protect me more than Vilkas would, and this thought comforted me. I smiled to myself as I rose to take my leave but Vilkas grabbed my wrist tightly.

"You want to endanger my brother's life because you're curious about some place out in the Reach?" Vilkas snapped. I tried to tug my wrist from his grasp but he was too strong. I pouted and knotted my brows together.

"Farkas agreed," I replied, trying to be calm. Vilkas stared at me ferociously, the wolf inside him really showing his true colours. He wouldn't accept anything, he was too stubborn, clearly a true Nord too, "Let me go, you're hurting me."

Vilkas suddenly relinquished his grasp on my wrist. I rubbed the spot gently, watching red sore spots appear quickly on my pale skin.

"I'm sorry," He retorted, holding his hands up in surrender, I scowled at him, my face red with anger. I gritted my teeth and my breath came out coarse and fierce.

"Come with me," I snarled to him. Grabbing the neck of his armour and dragging him away from his brother, he stumbled as he caught his legs on the bench trying to get up but then quickly recomposed his posture.

I dragged him into the shadows, far away enough so that Farkas couldn't hear. Farkas quickly took his leave and walked back into Jorrvaskr with his head held low. I spun around and stopped in my tracks, I glared at Vilkas barely able to make out his face in the darkness. I had walked us to the wall's edge, a squared indent where guard's normally stood.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I calmed myself and pursed my lips together to stop myself my snapping at him. I continued to rub my wrist with my thumb and index finger.

"Yes," He replied bluntly.

"Then what is it?" My voice came out more harsh than intended. He quickly grabbed my fingers and the proximity between us lessened. I could hear him breathing, deep and slow, and the bottom of his chin lightly brushed against the top of my head. He kept silent for a moment, moving his tough fingers up my hands, up my forearm his callous palms brushing over my steel greaves and up to my shoulder where he wrapped one hand gently around the back of my neck and the other placed on my collar bone. I suddenly felt hot, sweat prickling in the palms of my hands. I didn't want this, I wanted answers, "Tell me what it is," I said softly, looking up into his blackened out face.

His thumb soon started to caress the back of my neck and I closed my eyes. He moved closer to me, our chests touching, and his breath warm on my cheeks. I opened my eyes again and could see the glint of moon light in his own. I sighed as pulled my chin with his thumb, he stroked his thumb over my bottom lip and I nibbled it before he took it away.

"Do you not remember?" He moved in closer and his lips brushed mine as he spoke. My lips parted briefly wanting more, "Susi..." His voice echoed in my empty head, floating around on clouds like a dream.

"Hmm?" I replied delicately, placing my hands on his chest, eager to have more.

"...Kiss me," I nodded my head, reaching up on my tiptoes and lightly moving me lips against his. I felt the gruff of his stubble, but tasted the sweetness of his lips. He grabbed me suddenly, I pulled my eyes open. He held me by the shoulders, holding me at a distance so that I wouldn't make another move on him, "What are you doing?"

"What?" I asked, confused. My face flushed pink, "Oh."

"I said that you kissed me," His voice was higher than usual, was he embarrassed too? "I didn't want..." He cut himself off.

"Is this why?" I blurted out, "Is this why you won't be my shield brother, because I kissed you before?" I crumpled up my face, the wind now suddenly heavy against us.

"It would be difficult," Vilkas struggled, his voice barely audible over the whistling of the wind, "It's simpler without all this," He gestured to me and then to himself, "Besides, you have Farkas now."

"You're so stupid Vilkas," I pursed my lips together, and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested my head against the armour on his chest. The metal was cold against my cheek and sent shivers down my spine.

"I know," He replied reluctantly, his voice bottomless and charming.


	12. Morrowind

(There was a glitch with my hits and visitors! I'm new to this site and I don't understand anything Dx ). After this chapter I will be updating slower and sporadically. I've almost caught up and I wish to write a lot more chapters before publishing anymore. It'll take some time, I have exams and coursework to prepare for, so stay with me, and I'll give you all the smooshy goodness that one deserves. Tell me what you want to happen between Susi and Vilkas? IDEAS GALORE :3

* * *

><p>The time I spent before leaving for my adventure was filled with long days of training outside Jorrvaskr, and long night's drinking in the main hall. My time was always consumed and I barely spoke to the other Companions whilst preparing myself. In my mind I thought out plans but I eventually found plot holes in every single one. It got to a point when I felt disheartened and needed help.<p>

I had invited Aela, Farkas and Vilkas along with me to find the secrets at Deepwood Redoubt, curiosity still pursued me, and I needed to go back. On the eve of our departure, I sat quietly on Vilkas' bed listening to him talk in a hushed tone to his brother. They both stood at the doorway, Vilkas telling Farkas on what he needed to bring. Thankfully Vilkas had already bought some more healing potions from a new shop called Arcadia's Cauldron down in the market square located in the Plain's District of Whiterun. I had tagged along with Vilkas, and I was disturbed to find all manners of potions that the Imperial woman sold. The ingredients she had lying around the shop were just as disconcerting.

"Ready to go?" Vilkas asked me, I zoned back into the room and gave him a dumb look. I shook my head, I hadn't packed my bags yet and I was definitely sure to need more supplies than last time. If Aela was right, the door leading into the mountains could be filled with Hagravens. I had never challenged one myself, and I automatically feared the worst. I had seen pictures of them in books, read all things upsetting about them, and in fact, I never wanted to meet one, let alone fight one. A reoccurring thought kept pressing on my mind; if I was to challenge these Hagravens, what would I even find inside the mountain? It could be nothing, and yet... a gut instinct was telling me something was there.

"I haven't got all day," Farkas grumbled, stalking from the room. I jumped up from Vilkas' bed and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, I smiled and fiddled around with the straps on my greaves.

"Are you excited?" I gave him a brief glance and continued to tighten the leather straps. I stopped and looked at him, he was smiling too.

I watched his feet get closer to me until he stood in front of me. He slapped his big hands on my shoulders and my body gave a shudder.

"One is always eager for a battle," He smirked, "I think by now I've nearly killed one of every living thing in Skyrim, maybe it's time for a trip to Morrowind."

"You are pretentious Vilkas," I flapped his hands off of me. I turned my head up and looked deep into his blue eyes, "Maybe you should have trained me instead of Aela." He laughed and pushed his dark hair out of his face, his eyes glistening in the torch light.

"There is always time for that," He patted me on the shoulder again, and my body shook underneath the weight.

Aela had taught me to use the bow and at the beginning I was okay shooting from a distance and learning how to sneak. But it wasn't long before I favoured the sword, and since then I had trained by myself without the help of others. I had once overheard Vilkas, whilst he was training Ria, that Aela had no practise in using anything larger than a dagger. I saved Aela's pride and never asked her for sword training. The techniques I used were learnt from watching others, and in Vilkas' eyes I was most likely awful at swordsmanship but I was comfortable, and he had never seen me in battle, until now.

After a long silence of Vilkas picking up things around his room and stuffing them into a small leather satchel, I finally piped up about him wanting to take a trip a Morrowind. Vilkas suddenly stopped rummaging, he stood up straight and looked at me.

"It is a place I have never visited," He looked thoughtful for a moment, but soon returned to finding the items he needed for our adventure. I had not heard much about Morrowind only that it was home to the Dunmer, or so called 'Dark Elves.' Apart from that my knowledge was sparse, and only filled with legendary stories from mythological books that I had read in Kodlak's quarters.

I had known nothing of the other provinces in Tamriel except for Skyrim, my knowledge as a child was self-taught and only gained from eavesdropping. I had only really understood why many Nords disliked the Empire and the Elves until I joined the Companions, as a child living up in the wilderness in the Pale, I never learnt of such events. Since joining the Companions my awareness of the war, growing between the Empire and the Stormcloaks , had become unlimited. My previous home in the Pale had become a hiding spot for Stormcloak camps, and sometimes I wondered what had happened to my family.

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked concerned. I stared at the ground, my face solemn. I quickly diverted my attention and gave him a smile.

"Nothing," I insisted, "Passing thoughts."

"What about?" He persisted. I licked my lips and flopped down onto his bed again, my weight causing the wooden planks to creak.

"Just things," I retorted. Talking about my childhood was not exactly the most exciting topics of conversation. It wasn't even the right time for such a conversation; we had to prepare ourselves to take on Deepwood Redoubt again.

Vilkas placed his satchel on the table and came and sat on the bed next to me. I flopped backwards, and lay on my back staring up at the dark, gloomy stone ceiling. I crossed my arms above my head and supported it with my hands and let out a tired yawn.

"Like what?" Vilkas' voice was deep, and I pursed my lips together.

"It's none of your business!" I slapped his bicep; he caught my hand and pulled it up to his lips. I held my breath and my eyes widened in anticipation, he smirked and bit my knuckle, "Hey!" I snatched my hand from him and rubbed my knuckle better.

"Tell me," He insisted, his voice full of authority. I ignored him and pouted my lips, huffing at him, "I only want to help." I frowned, and rolled over, my body facing him. I poked a fleshy bit between his armour and he giggled, "Oi!" His manliness returned and he flicked my prying fingers away.

"Finish getting ready Vilkas," I mumbled, dodging his hands and poking him again.

"You go pack your things then!" He caught my hands again and held them tightly, "But first..." A fierce look crossed his face and I felt my heart hammer against my ribs. He leaned over me, holding my hands above me, a beastly smile across his face.

"Hey!" I tried to wrestle my hands free but he was too strong. With one hand he imprisoned me and the other moving across my waist. He moved closer, I sucked in my breath and held still waiting... I blushed, my cheeks on fire as I felt his warm breath. I shut my eyes tight and held my lips tightly shut. I felt his heaviness and my body went rigid.

"Open your eyes," He said softly, I shook my head and kept them firmly closed. His hands slackened, and the pressure of his body on top of me lessened. I let out a sigh, catching my breath again, "You don't like it when I make the first move?" He had moved away from me, sitting on the edge of the bed, rejected.

"...nervous," I muttered, sitting up straight, giving him an innocent look. I curled my bangs around my index finger and sat awkwardly next him, my heart not even starting to recover. It thumped aggressively in my chest, my throat sore and my stomach in knots.

"Go and get yourself packed up," Vilkas turned to me, his eyes glazed over but he was smiling. I gave him a sympathetic look and moved in to kiss him on the cheek. When he saw what I was doing, he held up his hand in protest, "None of this," he placed his hand over my mouth, I frowned, "Until you tell me what made you look so sad." He grinned, I scowled at him.

"I'll get myself packed up," I retorted, my voice muffled by Vilkas' large hand. His face fell slightly, he removed his hand and I got up, sauntering over to the door and leaving through it.

Our relationship was at a standstill and that was obvious to anymore who had seen us together. It was awkward, embarrassing, and hanging in the balance between being just friends and being something more. I breathed out heavily and walked back to my living quarters. Noticing the room was vacant, I began packing all the things I would need. I wasn't too sure if I liked how things stood at the moment, it was a distraction, if it progressed to something more I feared that I wouldn't be able to perform my job as a Companion as sufficiently as I intended. I had to ask Aela how she managed it with Skjor. I paused and shook my head; Aela would kill me if I asked her something like that.


	13. Morthal

Another chapter (yay!). It's taking me more time than expected to write more to the story, oh boy!

* * *

><p>It was evening by the time we had all finished getting ready, all four of us stood outside of Jorrvaskr in the light rain. The noise of the rain droplets echoing around the quiet city, sounding like a strange form of music. We had all decided together not to fast travel to Markarth but instead we would walk the roads and discover things in the wilderness, it would make for a much enjoyable tale when we arrived back home. We headed out in a gentle jog, following Vilkas who had automatically taken the lead. We would be gone for a few days and I hoped that Kodlak and the other Companions would cope without us.<p>

The Whiterun guards paid us little attention as we jogged past, our feet heavy against the stone and the occasional splatter of a puddle when I accidentally ran into one. When we all passed the gates of Whiterun we unsheathed our weapons and took the road west towards the Western Watchtower, guarded by more Whiterun guards. To my right I looked over at Blackwind Basin, more giants inhabited the place where myself, Aela and Farkas had gone out hunting. In the darkness I could barely make out the mammoths stature, but I knew they were there. The ground rumbled with every footstep the giants took, and any confrontation would be avoided at all costs.

We continued ahead and finally passed the Western Watchtower, the rain began to pour harder and my vision was obscured. Further off the beaten track was the abandoned Fort Greymoor, inhabited by bandits that the Companions, on many occasions, had been asked to clear out. By now the bandits had cultivated the fort, and only posed a problem with the affected business within Whiterun and the surrounding areas, the Jarl was always keen on business. Ignoring Fort Greymoor, we continued to run ahead, falling into a steady pace and gradually started going uphill, crossing the river via the stone bridge and continued north past Redoran's retreat. I noticed a faint orange flicker inside the cave, more bandits lived within, but it was not our business to rid them, just yet.

The grass began to cover the pebbled road as we continued, the orange blades of the witch grass shin high, and the occasional boulder thrown playfully into the road by some stupid giant. The epic landscape stretched out before my eyes, the thick rain making my boots slip on the stones. The night was quiet and it was terribly eerie. The strong wind whistled through the gaps in my armour, I shivered and began to breathe hard and fast, if it wasn't for the others being here it would be incredibly lonely.

Vilkas scouted ahead as we slowed our pace to a brisk walk, I could taste something sweet in the back of my throat, and my body ached already. We eventually stopped as dawn began to break just north of Hamvir's Rest, the rain had finally subsided and the morning sun was beginning to christen the landscape, starting to poke over the top of the snow covered mountain. The creak's of the skeleton's could be heard from where we stood, I almost stormed over and cut apart their bones to stop the erratic noises.

"We can take a short break here," Vilkas said to us. I flopped onto the cold floor, the stones digging into places they shouldn't, I rested my head against the stone wall behind me and let out a sigh.

We finally left as dawn broke, the sun finally falling upon the earth, the sky was a warm blue and the sun heated something cold within me. As we jogged up the mountain, snow began to fall and cover the already white ground, the temperature dropped and I began to shiver. We finally entered the region of Hjaalmarch, leaving Whiterun in the far distance behind us.

The large steps of the Labyrinthian approached on our left hand side, the ancient Nordic tomb vastly spread in a cove in the mountainside, the growls of Frost Trolls could be heard within. The large white beasts were a favourite of mine, stupid yet powerful. The three eyed furry creatures pursued hungrily but were never strong enough to survive a few fatal attacks with a greatsword. Ignoring the beasts and the interest of the giant maze, we trudged ahead further up the mountain until the snow was thick enough that our pace drastically slowed.

Finally we peaked the mountain, the sun shining brightly down on us. We stood for a moment taking in the landscape of the Hjaalmarch. The glare of the sun on the white snow made it difficult to see anything without squinting.

"I've never seen anything quite like this before," I retorted as we began to descend down the mountain, cautious of loose boulders and deathly hangs that if stepped on wrong would lead to an untimely death. In the distance I could make out the town of Morthal, the wooden roofs covered in thick layers of snow.

"We'll take a break for a day in Morthal," I heard Vilkas say from the front of the pack. The thought excited me as I remembered the aching of my feet.

It was early afternoon by the time we entered the town of Morthal. The guards eyed us suspiciously as we sheathed our weapons and searched around for the local inn. It was my first time visiting Morthal, and the strangeness of situating a town deep within the marshes repulsed me. The air was constantly filled with a damp smell, and the noise of people talking was supported by the constant small waves of the large river in the centre of town. Long wooden walkways stretched over the green filthy water and the thoughts of what creatures lurked within the murky green water repulsed me.

The Inn was called Moorside Inn, and it fitted the title well. I followed the others inside and the warmth of the fire pleased me, I let out one last shiver before sitting myself down on one of the benches in front of the fire. The landlady of the inn, a Redguard woman, called Jonna allowed two rooms to share for the price of 20 Septims for both of us during our stay in Morthal. To my surprise an Orc played the role of the bard in the inn, and I wasn't too sure whether his singing was welcomed, I covered my ears as he sang and wanted to be as far away as possible from the strangling noise.

The rooms we had rented were at the far end of the inn on the right hand side just beside the Inn bar. I was sharing with Aela and she had already settled herself on one of the bed's resting her eyes. I sat down quietly on the other bed on the other side of the room. I began undressing, peeling off my armour and tossing it onto the floor, it clattered against the floor and awoke Aela from her nap.

"Tired?" She asked me, letting out a yawn and sitting up right. I rubbed my naked feet, red and sore from their use.

"Very," I replied with a tired smile.

"Want do some exploring of the marshes later?" Aela asked eagerly, her eyes widening. I knew what she meant, she wanted to do some hunting, play around as a werewolf. The thought made me nervous, I didn't trust this wilderness and the idea of finding all sorts of repulsive creatures made me want to crawl inside the hide sheets and never see the light of day again.

I shook my head at her and she let out an annoyed sigh, I rolled my eyes and continued to massage my feet. The door to our bedroom creaked open and the twins walked in, Vilkas sat next to me on my feet, his weight making the wooden planks creak. He lent back on his hands and his shoulder brushed against mine. I looked nervously at Farkas, who sat on my other side, not as close but close enough that I felt trapped between then.

"Farkas, want to go for a hunt later?" Aela asked Farkas let out a grunt as a reply, agreeing to her proposal. She knew that Vilkas would never want to tag along but I couldn't help but think that she was just asking Farkas so that me and Vilkas could have our privacy. I didn't want that, it was awkward enough, and the company of others helped eased that awkwardness.

I looked at Vilkas quickly, and I caught his gaze. His eyes were bright and full of eagerness, he smiled and I couldn't help return such pleasantries.

"How do you feel?" He asked in a low voice, as Aela and Farkas started an awkward disjointed discussion about Morthal. I was the only one to never have visited this place, and I wouldn't mind never visiting again.

"Tired," I said to him, "I'm so sore," I gave him a sad chuckle and massaged my feet again. He nudged my shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Want me to help?" He lent forwards, looking up to my face as I tried to hide away from him. I blushed slightly, I didn't even know why, I felt so stupid around him.

"Its fine," I insisted with an innocent smile.

The room was cosy and warm, the beds slightly uncomfortable but it would suffice for the night we would spend here. In the morning we would set out North West through the marshes where we would camp out near Dragon Bridge and prepare ourselves for the onslaught of Deepwood Redoubt.

A while later Aela and Farkas went out into the marshes to change and hunt around the surrounding area. The noise in the Inn began to die away and the odd conversation between the Inn keeper and her employees were all we could hear. Vilkas had been sat on my bed reading a book he had brought with him, and I stayed, sat awkwardly in thought, nervous not to move too much. The Inn keeper knocked on the door, I rose swiftly and answered it, I was half dressed and she gave me and Vilkas a very suspicious look. She asked if we wanted anything before she went to bed, I refused anything from her and quickly closed the door as she left the room. I turned to Vilkas who looked up at me from the pages of his book, the flicker of the torches erratic on his face.

"I wonder when Aela and Farkas will get be back," I said, making idle conversation. I moved and sat on the bed again staring at my armour that lay in a heap on the floor.

"Not for a while," He replied softly, closing his book and placing it down it on the floor. I swallowed hard as he tilted his body and faced me head on. I played with strands of my dark hair and ran my fingers through the knots.

"I hope not too late," I continued, "Such a long day tomorrow," I did anything but look into his face, I could feel him watching me and it was off putting.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Vilkas replied calmly.

"This wilderness is so detestable," I felt him reach out his hand to touch me; I jumped to my feet and paced the width of the small sized room.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Vilkas' voice seemed slightly defeated, I stopped and looked over at him.

"Sorry, it's just-," I cut myself off. What would I even say? That I was nervous as hell and I couldn't be around him because my comprehension of sentences would fail me terribly? He mixed up feelings inside me that I hadn't experienced too much in all my twenty-four years living.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows and I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not used to this type of thing," I replied, standing in front of him, he looked up, his face handsome. I blushed, my cheeks a thick red.

"This type of thing?" His eyebrows rose higher, his lips slightly ajar. I bit my bottom lip and couldn't help feeling lustful towards him.

"Us," I gestured at both of us, "Whatever we are."

"What are we?" His question took me off guard and I began to stutter. What even were we? Friends? Lovers? We were neither.

The room fell into silence and all I could hear was the crackle of the fire beyond the bedroom door and the hammering of my heart in my chest. My blood boiled inside me, feeling hot. I sat down on the edge of Aela's bed and stared down at his feet.

"What do you feel?" His voice cut through the silence like a blade. I stared at him frantically, I didn't want to answer, was he torturing me? Could he not sense my feelings? I parted my lips to speak but he cut across me, "You don't have to answer that." He must have sensed my reluctance to answer. Guilt surged through me and I clenched my fists together.

"It's difficult," I blurted out, "What this is, is so difficult to put into words." I finally forced myself to look at him; he smiled as my eyes found his.

"Then we won't define it," His voice was gentle, filled with a heaviness that sounded strangely familiar, "It's late, we should be going to bed." He rose from my bed; I stood up, my eyes following him as his strong body walked over to the door.

I walked after him and stood inches from him. I felt his warmth radiating from him and I pressed my fingers against his chest, his armour cold beneath my warm fingertips. His arm smoothly wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me up into him; with his other he had tilted my chin and had pressed his lips against mine. I greeted him, desire flooding through me. I grabbed him back and the kiss deepened, filling ourselves with lust. I felt his stubble tickle my fingers as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, pulling him further into me. He tangled his callous fingers in my hair and moved his lips against my cheek moving down to my neck; I let out a soft moan and felt my cheeks burn. My eyes flying apart and catching myself before I fell any deeper into lust. Vilkas pulled away, feeling my excitement drain. His eyes honeyed, he gave me a fiendish smile.

"Aela and Farkas could come back," I insisted, my voice faint and barely audible over the racing of our hearts and the heaviness of our breathing.

"So let them," Vilkas continued to smile devilishly, an unusual look in his eyes. I gasped as he grabbed me, pulling me and forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He supported me with ease; I looked into his eyes, my heart in my throat. I kissed him; he deepened the kisses and pressed me up against the wall. The wooden wall cold on my back, my skin flared up in goose bumps. He caressed my arms and a deep growl escaped his lips. The kiss suddenly became harsher and fierce, hunger for more taking over and the caressing turned into grasps and pulls, tugging at skin as the animal within began to tear itself apart. We lusted over each other until panic ran through me as I heard Aela's voice approaching.

"Vilkas," I pulled our lips apart, his eyes glazed over he started to nibble the base of my neck and collarbone, I sighed, feeling limp against him.

"Those bandits really couldn't hold their own," I heard Aela's voice echo, getting closer and closer to the bedroom door.

Vilkas finally tore his lips away from me as the handle of the door began to turn. He dropped me like hot charcoal and I landed heavy on my feet forgetting to bend my legs. Pain seared through my calves to my thighs and I grimaced. Vilkas' chest was rising and falling quickly, he took in deep breaths to calm himself. I looked at him and blushed, caught in the act.

"Are we interrupting?" Aela remarked, I turned my head and pouted my lips, brushing my hair out of the way. My face was still burning, it was too obvious.

"Not at all," I said calmly, not sure how I managed to keep my voice so steady.

"We should be going to bed," Vilkas said in a deep voice after clearing his throat. He brushed past me, hiding his face from sight and exiting the room. I stood awkwardly and waited for the door to close.

"So?" Aela finally piped up after the door closed, and we were both certain the twins had made it into their room.

"Hmm?" I replied innocently, walking over to my bed and lying on it. My heart still raced furiously and I could still taste Vilkas when I licked my lips.

"I know what I saw," Aela smirked, and I smiled to myself. I rolled over and stared at her from my bed.

"I'm happy," I replied finally after a short silence. She gave me a sincere smile.

"I'm happy for you."


	14. Meeko's Shack

Y'know I said in the 6th chapter that the story was coming to a crux? Yeah, I lied. I don't know what made me decide that this was going to be a long fanfiction, I never planned it to be but I guess my characters had more things to do and say ;p. The story won't be finishing any time soon, there are still many more journey's to be had, so sit tight and enjoy. Reviews would be nice ;).

* * *

><p>The next morning I was last to wake up, I pulled myself out of bed, dragging my heels and rubbing my eyes with tiredness. I pulled on my armour and noticed that Aela's bed was vacant. I yawned and pulled on my boots, making sure they were tight. I made sure I had collected all of my belongings before leaving the room and sitting in front of the fire in the main hall of the Inn. Jonna gave me a loaf of bread and a tankard of ale for breakfast.<p>

The Inn was still fairly quiet, the Orc bard sat quietly with his lute in one corner of the Inn, plucking at random strings and drinking. Another, strange man with dark hair was on the bench opposite me; his was bulk in his steel plate armour and wore an iron helmet. The others were nowhere to be seen, but this did not surprise me. Aela was most likely wandering around the town and the twins were somewhere doing the same, soon they would come back to me. My stomach knotted as I remembered last night, and now I had to be in the same vicinity as Vilkas how could I ever cope. I couldn't help but feel awkward. The door to the Inn slid open; a cold wind blustered inside sending shivers up my spine. Vilkas and Farkas walked in, Vilkas stumbling as our eyes met.

"Good morning," He croaked, feeling just as nervous as I was. I smiled nervously at both of them and offered them to sit down. Farkas sat down first, on my right hand side, taking a bite from my loaf of bread and sipping my ale, "What kind of day is it?" I asked, making small talk after we fell into an awkward silence.

Vilkas stood in front of the fire, warming himself and looking around the large spacious room. Jonna was stood behind the bar, wiping the wooden surface. I watched as Vilkas relaxed, his posture slackening. He stood strangely, his feet shoulder width apart and his arms outstretched towards the fire, the orange glow licking at his face. His dark hair was pushed out his face, slightly greasy and more tousled than usual. His armour clung to his powerful body; it glistened in the fire light. I ripped another piece of bread and chewed on it harmoniously.

"How did the hunt go last night Farkas?" I turned to Farkas who was staring into the depths of the orange fire. His face was wider and stronger than his brothers, his hair longer but the same dark thick brown that curled and flicked at the ends. His shoulders wider and his arms broader and stronger filled with more muscle.

"We killed a few bandits in the marshes," He replied in a gruff voice, deeper and more accented than his brothers. Farkas never mentioned anything more on the subject, keeping himself to himself. I looked over at Vilkas again who hadn't moved, I waited in anticipation for Aela's return.

I was left to own my thoughts as the twins remained quiet. I turned my attention to thinking about before I became a Companion. My home, a forgotten campsite in the Pale tundra close to the sea, what had become of it now I did not know, a Stormcloak campsite or Imperial, who ever controlled the Pale now controlled my old home. It had been such a long time since I delved too much into thinking about it, it was a painful subject, I had fond memories and also disturbing ones.

I hadn't lived there since I was fifteen; since I left I had taken myself to the city of Dawnstar, a small town that lay on the edge of Skyrim. Wrapped up in hide skins I hitchhiked on the back of carriages finally ending up in Whiterun, I never regretted it. I welcomed the warmth of the plains of Whiterun, the cold had since become too foreign and reminded me too much of the past. Being in the region of Hjaalmarch reminded me of home, one step over and I would be in the Pale. I could even travel north and find what had become of it all, ask around for my parents, my brothers and see what had happened to all of them. I suspected that they had joined the war and were now fully fledged soldiers, maybe they were even dead. I pulled myself back into reality and looked around the Inn; it was busier now but still relatively quiet. It was wrong to think about the old times, I was different now, I was a werewolf, and I didn't even miss any of them.

* * *

><p>We left the Inn as soon as Aela came back; we headed south getting back onto the main road before travelling west deeper in the Hjaalmarch. The snow lay thick on the stone road, but we trudged ahead. The thuds and estranged noises of stray giants could be heard up ahead. We climbed together up the wintery moors and back down again crossing the river via the bridge. As we descended off of higher ground the snow began to melt and the tall grass returned, growing in swamps and I watched my footing in case the thick watery mud sucked me in. The trees grew denser and mist started to settle, and I could see deer tether together and gallop through the trees, dancing between the trunks and eating the thick wet blades of grass.<p>

It wasn't long before the howls of wolves could be heard and I watched as three wolves hunted a lone deer that was drinking from a small pond hidden away through the clumps of trees. The deer, startled, galloped away chased by one wolf and the others circling around the poor creature to make sure it never escaped. The first wolf pounced and slashed at the deer's hide, causing the animal to falter and cry out in pain as blood dripped from the lacerations the dark wolf had made. The other wolves pounced, one leaping onto the deer's back and digging its jaws into the animal's neck and the other at the belly of the doe. The deer collapsed in a heap and the wolves quickly devoured the carcass. We left by the time they had set their sights on another kind of prey.

The long road stretched out ahead of us and I was already tired of travelling. The ferns grew taller and blotted out the sun, leaving us to run in the cool, shaded from the protruding light. Off from the road I barely made out a small shack that was run down and falling apart. A man stepped out of the ajar door and tended to something on the floor, a bark of a dog startled me and I let out a small yelp. The man turned in our direction and raised his hand in a wave and smiled, I could not refrain myself from smiling back at him. The others didn't seem to notice the man, I asked them to slow down and I would catch up with them after digressing to the small shack off the beaten track.

"Good afternoon," The Nord man smiled, rubbing the belly of a grey shaggy furred dog. The dog sat on its haunches and stared up at me with bright black eyes and its pink tongue drooping from its mouth.

"Hello," I smiled to the Nord, "May I stroke him?" I reached my hand to the large dog who sniffed me first, its wet nose cold in my palm. The dog whined as I stroked him, ruffling the fur behind his ears and grinning like a young girl, "What's his name?" I asked.

"Meeko," The Nord beamed, knowing his dog was enjoying the attention, "I hope you're taking care in these old woods," The man said, his voice friendly and calm. I looked up at him whilst stroking his dog.

"I'm with a few others, we haven't come across much wildlife here," I had noticed that these woods were strangely quiet, only the faint echo of a wolf howl and the rustle of leaves and branches as the wind carelessly blustered through the forest.

"Do you need any supplies?" The Nord asked running his thick cut up fingers through his thinning dark hair, moving to his doorway. I stood up and smiled down at the dog who playfully barked at me.

"No, no, I couldn't," I replied holding up my own torn up hands wrapped in black gloves and dirty bandages, "I should catch up with the others." I turned to leave, listening to the dog bark behind me.

"We don't get visitors here much," The Nord said reluctantly, his voice saddened and lonely.

"But it's a very beautiful place," I smiled and waved feeling guilty that I was leaving the poor man alone in these woods, trotting off after the others leaving the lonesome shack in my wake. Perhaps I would come back soon and make sure the man is okay.

The others hadn't run far ahead and I caught up with ease. Ignoring thoughts of the loneliness of the Nord I focused on the journey ahead and as nightfall approached, we stood on the outskirts of a hamlet called Dragon Bridge. The moon was low and crescent in the sky and the large stone bridge sculpted in the shape of a dragon, the large stone pillars hooking into the middle where the head of the beast loomed over travellers. The sight was breathtaking; we crossed the bridge, the rushing of water beneath us, crashing into fallen boulders and sloshing against the river side. The Imperial guards that wandered the small streets eyed us nervously as we approached the sleeping village, the moon large, clung low in the navy sky, each star blotted out by the overcastting clouds.


	15. Karth River

Hello readers, I hope everyone is excited for Easter and all the chocolately goodness that comes with it! :3

* * *

><p>We had covered less distance today but I was still eager to rest. We passed through Dragon Bridge quickly and travelled further out clinging to the riverside and setting up camp. I collected firewood from a nearby wood and took it back to the others where they prepared a large fire. On my way back I had noticed a large number of men in a camp; their camp was perched on the cliff side and overlooked the Karth River and the surrounding countryside. I crept closer and guessed by their attire that they were Stormcloak soldiers. A small growl had erupted from my lips and I cloaked myself in the darkness heading down the hillside back to our camp.<p>

Vilkas pulled full sized bed sacks from his satchel and placed them on the ground in front of the fire. I perched myself on a small rock and stared down into the fast flowing river. The cold breeze licked my cheeks and tangled my hair. I peeled away my armour and tossed it aside towards the camp, it fell with a thud in the long grass. The wind blustered through my undergarments and I stood up opening my arms and feeling the wind take me off my feet. I looked out towards the landscape and thought of why I became a Companion, it was this; I was free.

"Careful you don't fall in," Vilkas' voice called out from behind. My heart let out a small pang and I smiled to myself, leaping from boulder to boulder. My bare feet fell lightly on each rock, cold and damp.

The fire roared impressively and the others sat around it eating. I dipped my toes into the freezing water, shivering but it was a great feeling. I shook my hair out and waited for the wind to take it again and drive it into all sorts of positions. I kicked out my feet and the water splashed and spat at me. I leaped from the rock and jumped into the river, the loud splash shocked the others and they called out to me.

I ran against the current and covered myself in the cold water, drenching my clothing but ridding myself of dirt. Aela was next to join me in the water and we bathed in the coldness until our hands were shrivelled and the temperature had set through to my bones and my teeth began to chatter together continuously. With my wet shivering hands I dragged myself up the bank of the river and pulled myself on land, scurrying towards the fire for warmth.

Vilkas coughed awkwardly, his eyes widening as he saw how my wet clothing clung to my figure, accentuating things he would only dream of. I smirked and warmed myself, sitting on my knees opposite him, the fire between us.

"Cold?" I heard Vilkas say, I nodded my head and shivered, almost regretting going into the river in the first place but at least I would smell better. Aela sat indifferently next to me not shivering at all, "Take this," Vilkas leaned around the fire and tossed a woollen blanket in my direction, it was soft and warm, I smiled to myself as I wrapped it around my shoulders.

I sat and dried myself as the others talked amongst themselves. I continued look at Vilkas, curious and intrigued by his actions and posture. I pouted my lips and quickly looked away as our eyes met. I felt myself blush and wrapped myself deeper within the blanket. It faintly smelt of him and it was comforting, my eyes began to feel weary and tired as the events of the past few days caught up with me. Minutes passed and I soon fell into a deep impenetrable sleep that was filled with nightmares.

Bones crunched and crippled as my feet trudged forwards through the thickness of blood and the floating of rotten black carcasses. My calloused wolf finger trailed through the calamity behind me, limp and uncontrolled. My legs powered me forwards, unable to look back as the darkness of the dream collapsed and I stood shivering and cold. Ghosts of old walked with me, whispering mingled with cries of help and the constant dripping of pain floating in the sea of blood. Ripples formed around my passing body as my fear of the darkness grew. The ghosts, in their obnoxious ways, tortured and teased me, my snarls of rage and anguish doing little harm. I panted heavily, fur exploding over my skin and the blood dissolving and the red forest lay before my disdained eyes.

A man and a woman stood at the end of the pathway, knee deep in mud, slowly being sucked into the forest's life. The old woman turned and loathed the beast, it frightened her but she embraced the wolf as her own. The man, with a regretful look ignored the beast and took his wife's hand, ashamed of his own.

My eyes jerked awake. It was silent, deafeningly silent. I sat up slowly, the sleeping bodies of the others scattered around the fire. The orange embers of the fire tore feebly at the blackened firewood; it would be dead by dawn. I crawled across the floor, scrapping my knees against the stones that stuck jagged out of the ground. Vaermina had tortured me with the same nightmare since I became a werewolf, I loathed it and it still frightened me.

"Vilkas," I crawled over to his sleeping form, he snored intently fast asleep in slumber. I prodded him, feeling guilty that I was waking up, but my fear of being alone was too great. He groaned and rolled over onto his side ignoring my insistent poking, "Vilkas, please wake up," I moaned, shaking his shoulders, over-encumbered with distress of the dream.

"W-wha-," He groaned finally opening up his eyes. He looked at me in a dream state, still half asleep. I clambered on top of his and wrapped my arms around him, he let out a sudden gasp as he realised what I was doing, "What are you doing?" His voice was clearer and stronger. I wrapped myself tighter around him and buried myself in his neck. He swallowed hard and eventually embraced me back, more awkward than I wanted.

"What's wrong?" His voice shook throughout his body, a hint of nervousness and an even smaller amount of sexual tension.

"Nightmares," I mumbled, his stubble scratching my skin. He was warm and I needed this. In my moment of weakness it was nice to have this. I breathed out a sigh of relief and stared into the blackened pit of his neck.

"What was it about?" He asked again the same tone, more delicate now. His strong arms enveloped my properly, he pulled me into him and I welcomed the pressure of being pushed into his chest.

"There was a woman," my voice fell quiet as I pictured her. Her grey hair swept into a tight bun, her aged face more sincere and worn than I ever remembered, "And a man..." I remembered his eyes, hollow and cold; nothing remained inside that man except loathing.

"And?" He pressed, encouraging me to describe the dream further. I chewed my bottom lip and regretted waking him up. Nervousness and fear crashed over me and I was sucked back into a dark place.

"Sometimes..." I cut myself up. I knew the meaning behind the dream... Vaermina wanted to torture me with such chaotic destructive thoughts.

"Take your time," Vilkas replied softly. I swallowed hard and clenched my eyes tight, picturing the fields of Hircine, the man and woman, the blood...

"Can we just lay here?" I asked sadly, I felt him nod his head perhaps disappointed in me. It was a struggle to convey anything to the others; such dreams could call a Nord mad.

By the time I fell asleep again I regretted mentioning anything to Vilkas, I knew, deep down that it would bother him and in turn that bothered me. I hoped that Vilkas would be patient enough to wait until I was ready to tell him, if I ever would be.


	16. Vaermina

Happy Easter everyone! I apologise that this chapter is awfully short but I will be uploading another longer one in the next few days before I take another break whilst I concentrate on work. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far because we're about to hit the middle/beginning of the end!

* * *

><p>I was thankful the nightmare didn't return for a second time that night and I awoke groggy and unworthy from the events of last night. Vilkas and I had fallen asleep together, and I was still embraced by his arms when I stirred. The morning light crept over the valleys between the mountains and startled my morning eyes. I rolled off Vilkas and yawned, the fire had died and the ashes lay cool and windswept.<p>

The noise of the river hummed in the background as we packed up camp and prepared for a day of war and ruin. It was the day we would arrive at Deepwood Redoubt and take on any Forsworn that had returned to the camp. After packing up we tracked up the hillside back onto the main road and followed it towards Solitude. Once more I caught glances of the Stormcloak campsite on the cliff edge, metal clanged together aggressively as the soldiers trained together and practiced on each other. Ignoring the idle conversation between all of us, I digressed inwards to process my own thoughts.

That nightmare I had last night had been reoccurring ever since I became a werewolf and I wondered if Vaermina tortured me because of my choice to be loyal to the Daedric Prince Hircine. That bitch certainly knew how to corrupt a Nord's soul. I shivered and gripped onto the hilt of my sword, the pommel digging into my side as I cut it carelessly through the air.

"Watch it," Farkas let out as my blade skimmed past his shoulder, cutting a few strands of his fly-a-way hair. I smirked and clipped in my sword, barely forcing myself to apologise to him.

The man and woman in my dream looked familiar but different somehow. It hurt to think about it, the dream would begin to fade and I'll be left with that feeling of dread. I would forget the images but that feeling... it would always be there, or at least for a few days or months until the dream returned to me.

We carried on north through the mountains, here, the pines grew tall and thin stretching towards the blue sky. The ground became harder, tougher and treacherous. I breathed out heavily, my eyes searching the area quickly as we approached a nearby cave. Jagged rocks made for sneaky archery points and did well for hiding. Our pace slowed and we steadied to a walk, gripping onto our blades, Aela with her bow we crept forwards always alert. The trees rustled and blustered in the wind, a snarl erupted from my left and a sabre cat pounced out from the rocks. I stumbled backwards, the beast leaping for me, I tripped and fell, the feline hanging over me as my blade plunged itself into its belly. The Sabre let out an angry hiss, it's large jaws taking one last snap before falling loose and agape.

"Weergh," I grimaced, the feline heavy to push. Farkas rescued me from the beast, pushing the large cat off of me and helping me to my feet. I wiped my blade on the cat's golden fur and tried carefully not to dirty my boots by staining them in the beast's blood.

Slightly shaken up I walked beside Farkas knowing that, as my shield brother, he would protect me even it cost him his life. I smirked, I was certain the others would do exactly the same, especially Vilkas. I hoped Vilkas felt that strongly that he would. I cleared my throat nervously knowing that I would for him.

Every so often I noticed small glances from Vilkas, his eyes wild and searching the surrounding landscape for any other sources of danger. Sometimes, I thought I was the least stealthy than the others, my intently heavy footsteps never cautious, always favouring a brutal sword instead of a quieter bow. I sighed; trudging forwards, hanging behind the others and feeling the breeze caress my limbs.

The landscape began to become familiar and I started walking the road I had walked upon with Torvar not too long ago. The corpses of bandits we had fought on our journey to Deepwood Redoubt still lay further out into the trees away from the road, the stench of decomposing flesh lingering in the air like a bad omen. The others passes through the area without any questions asked, out in the wilderness it wasn't uncommon to come across rotten things, or animals that were almost dying. It was a fact of nature, kill or be killed.

The thickness of the trees started to fade quickly but we still climbed gradually up the hillside. Once we were out into the open the familiar mountain where Deepwood Redoubt was located loomed over us, the snowy tip glorious against the rays of the sun. I was sure the others could sense my anticipation for our pace quickened and we clutched onto our weapons with excitement.


	17. Deepwood Vale

Hello readers! Here is another chapter which is much longer this time! Please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>The recognizable structure of Deepwood Redoubt stood proudly in front of us, the area deserted and the corpses of the Forsworn me and Torvar had killed lay sprawled across the blood soaked stone. I rushed inside, my weapon drawn in case of any enemies. The coast was clear and the others quickly followed behind me. The empty Nordic tomb was vast and quiet, our feet echoed around the space and bounced back at us. I rushed up the steps and stood, panting, by the large chiselled iron door, waiting for the others to catch up. Excitement rushed over me and adrenaline began to pump through me, this was it, I was going to find out what interested me so much. I hoped to find something precious and exciting behind the iron door and within the depths of the mountain, if not then this was all in vain.<p>

After a while I saw Vilkas clambering up the steps after me, with Farkas and Aela in tail. I smirked as he joined me, he wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled fiendishly in return. He sheathed his weapon for a brief moment and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was taken off guard and let out a sudden yelp of embarrassment. I pushed him away and slunk against the mountain side, knocking into a iron bowl filled with hot burning coals. The coal sloshed inside and the small spits of fire burnt my visible flesh, I let out another yelp and hid my face away. Vilkas made me too clumsy.

"Are you ready?" Vilkas asked calmly, I looked at him through the gaps in my fingertips my face burning red, why did he have to be so calm?

"Let me catch my breath," I insisted hearing Aela let out an annoyed huff. She pursed her lips and sheathed her bow, folding her arms across her chest in a frustrated manner. Farkas looked cautiously towards the entrance of the mountainside then to his brother, his face tense and unreadable.

"Are you ready now?" Vilkas asked again once I had calmed down and I felt my face cool down and return to a relatively normal colour. I nodded my head and clutched onto the hilt of my greatsword, I felt a sick kind of relief in knowing that what lay behind the door would be struck down by me. The idea sent me into a frenzy of exciting and bloodthirsty thoughts.

I pressed my fingertips against the iron door, and with effort I pushed it open, the metal scraping across the stone floor and creaking open until it landed with a thud on the opposite wall. I crept inside, my weapon drawn and my footsteps as quiet as they could be. Inside, the walls were icy and cold, jagged icicles hung low from the ceiling and the floor wet and snowy. My breath was visible in the cold, and my vision clouded with a haze hanging low inside the large dim chasm. I lead the others through a small thin corridor, rocks poking out from the walls until I pressed myself up against a metal gate door, I pushed it open and entered a another room, large oval holes were gauged into the walls and skeletons homed themselves in small crevices in the Nordic tomb walls. Candles burned and flickered in their holders across the floor, careful not to disturb the silent corpses I turned right into another corridor. The white ice walls were moist and arctic, my breath more visible. Behind me I heard Aela mutter something but her words were so quiet I could not distinguish them.

I clutched onto my sword and walked briskly up more stone steps, avoiding the large hanging icicles on the ceiling. Half way up the stairs I began to here talking, a low husky voice that I did not recognise. My pulse began to race and I started to bite my bottom lip, I sneaked forwards and reached the top of the stairs where I peered around the edge of the icy stone wall and looked out into an open rocky chasm. Two Forsworn, talking between themselves had their back to us, unequipped, it was our perfect chance to strike. I quickly pulled out my bow and drew an arrow, next to me Vilkas looked up towards a hanging metal bar bridge and pointed out two more Forsworn that were patrolling the area. I drew in breath and steadied my arm. I pulled the string taut, an arrow shot past me and plunged itself into the back of one Forsworn, I quickly let mine go and watched as my arrow thrust itself into the thigh of the other. They grunted in pain, Aela's target slumping to the ground, and mine turning briskly, tearing the shaft of the arrow and tossing it aside leaving the point lodged inside his leg. Vilkas ran forward, giving away our hiding spot and rolled into battle, slashing the Forsworn across the chest before he barely saw his enemy.

The body of the Forsworn slumped to the ground and alerted the two other Forsworn in the bridge. They quickly began to fire arrows down at us, one barely missing my shoulder, Aela drew another arrow and with ease quickly annihilated another Forsworn. The other enemy, cleverer, avoided Aela's attacks and swiftly fired one back, striking her in the chest. She grunted and keeled over for a moment. Ahead Farkas and Vilkas had pulled the Forsworn bodies away from danger and looted their corpses. I gritted my teeth and aimed my bow at the enemy, squinting my eyes to see them. I fired and missed completely, letting out a frustrated hiss.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted, drawing another arrow and firing once more, the Forsworn moved out of the way of my arrow and fired one back, It bounced off my steel spaulders and clattered against the stone ground.

"Argh!" Aela let out as she took the killing blow. Her arrow plunged into the neck of the Forsworn who let out a choked gargle before falling against the metal wall of the bridge. I looked at Aela nervously who kneeled against the ground. She tugged at the shaft of the Forsworn arrow and cast it away into the shadows of the chasms. She groaned as she flexed her left arm, the blood visible against her armour.

"Hold on," I said to her, feeling guilty about her anguish. I pulled out my satchel and rummaged around before finding a minor healing potion. I threw it to her and she caught it with ease. She tore open the top of the bottle with her teeth and spat it onto the floor. She glugged the red liquid down in one and tossed the bottle aside, it smashed against the stone and she grimaced as the burning of the liquid took hold.

The twins slowly came back to our side and scouted the area for more Forsworn. We were safe for the moment I was sure. After Aela finally recovered after a few moments we continued ahead, turning right where the two Forsworn had once stood and sneaked silently down a long corridor. Moss grew within the cracks of the stone floor and the walls were no longer covered in ice. Two large torch holders filled with hot coals were the only light to go by, we crept slowly, anticipating more Forsworn attacks. I stopped quickly, the footsteps behind me went quiet. I stared ahead and gulped, the button beneath me a trap. I let out an annoyed sigh and watched the large black curved blades swing in synchronisation. The heavy swishing noise cutting through the air. My eyes searched for a way to possibly stop the blades but to no avail. I turned round to the others who all seemed unfazed and had probably anticipated traps, stupid as I was, I failed to realise that there could be traps.

"Watch and time it," Vilkas said to me in a low voice, "There is a three second gap where you could sprint through," I grimaced and sheathed my weapon. One strike from the blades would be enough to lacerate, and it would be a deep enough gash that I could bleed out. I took in my breath and stood close enough to the blades as possible without be quartered. I counted, three, the blades swung down, two, they met in the middle and enough momentum, one, they swung back out... I sprinted, missing two and the third... I leaped and missed it by millimetres.

My knees collided with the solid ground and I groaned as sharp pains flung themselves up my body. I turned and watched Vilkas sprint through with ease, faster than I was. Aela followed next and then Farkas, Farkas almost catching himself on the last blade and narrowly missing like me.

"Well done," Vilkas grinned, offering his callous hand for me to take. I rubbed my knees and let him help me to my feet.

"Ah!" Aela let out, and pulled a lever. The metal clanged and the blades stopped leaving us in silence.

The corridor continued and we proceeded, Vilkas creeping beside me with Aela and Farkas holding back slightly. We turned right off the corridor and entered a small room, where white blue lines had been embedded into the cracks of the floor. Another trap. I swung my arm out, hitting Vilkas across the chest and preventing him from moving forward. He looked at me cautiously and I pointed to the floor.

"Hmm," He let out, realising that any kind of pressure would be enough to set the trap off. The powder had enough power to explode and possibly collapse the room, preventing us from going any deeper in the Nordic tomb. The room already looked like it had partially collapsed with the far end wall hanging in ruin and cluttering the floor in debris.

"Here," Aela poked in, finding something inside her bag and throwing it down onto the floor. The powder exploded and the force powerful enough that I fell to my knee. Bits of rock fell from the ceiling and a ruined book was flung across the room. I opened my eyes and squinted through the dust, staring at the ground to make sure that it was now safe to move on.

I let out a cough, choking on the dust and saw two pathways which we could take. One, blocked with an iron door that would have to be picked and another corridor leading to somewhere unknown. I ushered for Vilkas and Aela to take the second route whilst me and Farkas would try and pick the lock. I crouched down against the door and pulled out a lockpick from my satchel.

Aela and Vilkas soon disappeared down the corridor and left me and Farkas to listen to my heavy breathing. I perched my ear against the iron door just above where I was picking the lock, I listened carefully for an indication of where I could ease the door open. I snapped several lockpicks before finding myself empty and unsuccessful, I threw the broken lock picks against the ground setting off another trap and the room exploded again. I heard Farkas let out a shocked noise and I flung my arms up to shield my face as rocks flew in our direction. I grabbed Farkas' wrist once the chaos had stopped. He helped me to my feet and held me close to him.

I breathed heavily, my heart pounding from shock; I rested my forehead against his spaulders and tried to calm myself. I could hear Farkas' rapid breathing; he must have been taken off guard too.

"What happened?" Vilkas' voice shouted out, he raced around the corner and noticed that more rocks had fallen. Aela quickly followed and stopped just behind him. Her arms were bloody and she clung onto something in her fist.

"I set off another trap," I said breathlessly, turning around and feeling my hands shake as I clung onto the hilt of my sword.

"I found the key!" Aela let out, taking no notice of the disaster. She stalked over to the door which I had tried to break into and placed the key inside the lock, with a turn of the key the door let out a click and fell ajar, she smirked and raised her eyebrows.

She led the way now, bloodthirsty and eager, she crouched and pushed the door aside and leading us into another dark corridor that was more destroyed than any other. Roots had grown through openings in the wall and allowed for easy tripping on the floor, intertwined with each other it took some concentration to avoid them. Aela turned left and we followed, she stopped suddenly and turned to us.

"Watch out," She pointed down at another button, similar to the one I had pressed earlier, on the ground. We dodged around it and saw the contraption that would have been set off if it had been pressed. Left of us a huge swinging metal door with sharp points would have been flung in our direction, the thought of being struck by the force of that door was enough to make me grimace.

At the end of this corridor was another iron door, Aela pushed open quickly ready to draw her weapon, two dead Forsworn were lay across the floor of the metal bar bridge, arrows sticking out from their wounds, drowning in their own pools of blood. Aela pushed the bodies with her feet out of the away until their limbs hung out of the gaps in the metal. I peered over the edge of the bridge and saw the darkness of the abyss below and gasped, I had never been one for heights.

"Come on," Vilkas whispered close to my ear, I jumped slightly; he grabbed my hand and tore me away from where I stood catching up with Aela who defiantly marched forward.

At the end of the bridge was a small set of stairs and a female Forsworn sat with her back to us on a stone chair. It was difficult to manoeuvre ourselves over the roots, fallen rocks and other random pieces of debris without being detected. Aela eagerly crept forwards and withdrew an iron dagger from her satchel, fingering the hilt in her delicate fingers. The three of us watched intently as she crept towards the Forsworn, stopping behind the chair, holding in her breath and tugging the hair of the Forsworn back and slashing her dagger across the enemy's throat. Blood spurted from the wound, splashing the adjacent wall and covering Aela's eager face. Aela wiped her blade clean and allowed the Forsworn's head to slump against the chest, bubbles of blood dripping onto the floor, the body soon turning cold.

I looted the body, stealing the gold and taking anything of value that I could sell back in Whiterun, I stared into the emptiness of the Forsworn's brown eyes feeling no mercy or sadness for the Breton that Aela had just murdered. I smirked and let the body droop in the chair and walked to catch up with the others.

"Deepwood Vale," Vilkas turned to me and watched my wipe off the blood on my hands on my armour.

"Shall we proceed?" I raised an eyebrow, he looked at me fervently and pressed his large hand against the door, slowly pushing it open and allowing us to enter into a new part of Deepwood Redoubt.


	18. Briarheart

I'm getting all excited so I just had to upload another chapter! If you like it, review it, and please tell me how I can improve! (In upcoming chapters this fanfic will certainly become more explicitly 'm' rated if you don't think it to be considered it already! So please stick with me on Susi's adventure!)

* * *

><p>The cool breeze greeted us as we stepped outside, I looked around nervously, snow covered trees surrounding the small path that led to an opening. We crept forwards, always cautious. The rushing of water could be heard ahead and once we reached the opening we saw the a vast open space with a large bridge leading to a walled tomb with two large hooked towers, similar to what me and Torvar dealt with. It was nostalgic and I was quick notice two Forsworn Looters guarding the towers, standing on top of the large dark stone with bows drawn. We crept down the hillside, careful not to slip on the thick snow and ice, the noise of the gushing water thankfully easing our feeble attempts of staying silent.<p>

Once we were close enough we hid behind a large rock and discussed a plan. It had already turned evening but we didn't have the protection of night to be stealthy. We had a decent bow-woman the only one decent at long range and the rest of us highly trained in close combat. Aela took out the guards standing on top of the hooked towers, we watched their bodies topple to the earth and land with a crunch as they fell head first.

We crawled closer to the entrance, treading carefully over the icy bridge and crouching just a bit away from the entrance of the tomb, peering in through the large stone archway and holding tightly onto our weapons. The sound of the two dead Forsworn had alerted the others in inside the walls and they clambered around reaching for weapons and preparing themselves to attack the trespassers. Forsworn Looters pulled out bows and stalked closer, aiming down the sight to where we all stood, anticipating for us to attack first. I poked my head around the corner and judged the terrain. Stairs led up to a first tier and then another pair onto the next raised platform, at the back near a torture table was the leader; the Forsworn Briarheart tending to something and ignoring the ensuing chaos.

"Let's go," I ushered in a steady voice, creeping through the stone archway and into Deepwood Vale. Large walls hid us whilst we watched the Forsworn rush around, and then steady themselves feeling that they had imagined things.

Sharp wooden planks were stabbed into the ground as barricades to prevent any unnecessary guests. Just above the first tier was another raised platform where the hooked towers stood, a Forsworn muttered nervously to his companion, the Breton scared of something much more frightful than a few intruders. We separated, Me and Farkas tailing off to the right where the Forsworn had been talking and Aela and Vilkas stalking to the other side. We crept up the stairs; I looked around quickly and carefully, not to be taken off guard. I continued upwards, turning right and avoiding the protruding lethal sticks. Two Forsworn stood around the fire, tossing weapons in their hands knowing an enemy was lurking close by. The Forsworn Shaman played with fire in one hand and ice in the other. My ears twitched, I glanced behind, out of sight and saw Aela and Vilkas attacking their Forsworn, one had fallen, a bow jutting proudly out of the side of his head fierce enough to pierce his skull and lodge itself deep into his brain. The other battled with Vilkas; Aela struggling in close range had pulled out her dagger and attempted swipes at the Forsworn Ravager, who using duel weapons blocked both Aela and Vilkas' attacks with ease.

I turned around and saw the Forsworn Shaman creeping in my direction.

"Is someone there?" The Shaman called out, sparks in one hand and a small Forsworn dagger in the other. The other Forsworn stalked behind her, his knuckles white as he clasp onto his Forsworn sword, his other hand fumbling to unsheathe his other weapon.

Farkas let out a eager grunt and swung his sword in circles, charging out from our hiding spot and bludgeoning the Forsworn Shaman with the hilt of his sword and then slicing the blade down across her body in one swift movement. The Shaman's body drooped and oozed with blood, the glint in Farkas' eyes was bloodthirsty and he swung his sword at the Forsworn Pillager who deflected it, now with both weapons drawn.

"Stay Away!" The Pillager shouted, deflecting another offense from Farkas. I held back, sheathing my weapon and feeling my body ready to change. I let out an agonised shriek and watched with pleasure as fur sprouted through my ripped skin, my bones aching and breaking, contorting into the beast form. I howled and launched myself at the Forsworn Pillager, taken off guard the Breton stumbled backwards, tripping and falling onto one of the sharpened sticks, his body crunched and he let out a feeble cry before I tore the head off his dying body. The wood protruded out of the Forsworn's chest, blood pouring over his bare chest and soiling the floor. I leaped away and raced towards the Forsworn Ravager who battled on, Aela resting against the ground, covered in slashes from the Breton's fierce attacks. I bounded up to the Forsworn, pushing Vilkas out of firing range and swiped the Forsworn across the chest, the ferociousness causing the Breton to stagger backwards, his ragged clothes torn and pieces of skin and flesh dangling from the wounds.

"Ugh..." The Breton stammered, I moved towards him, a growl erupting my lips. The Ravager stared into my beastly eyes with a pained expression, his dirty skin falling pale. I licked my jowls and snapped my jaws around the Breton's neck and tore his head from his body. I howled with excitement, panting and restless. The other's looked at me with sickened pleasure and watched me slaughter the sleeping Forsworn in their tents, staining the old Nordic stones with fresh crimson blood and torn off limbs.

I charged up to the second tier and tore off to the left, taking out one Forsworn preparing to strike me with an arrow with a quick swipe and preyed upon the Briarheart, now alerted to the chaos and death of his camp. The Leader, with his axe charged in my direction, swung his heavy arm and lodged the axe in my forearm as I defended against the attack. I snarled and swung my claws across the Briarheart's skull, tearing away his unearthly headdress, blood dribbled from the lacerations I left on his face.

"The Reach belongs to us!" The Briarheart cried, landing another blow, this time across my thigh. I snapped my jaws around his axe arm and tore it off, the ligaments snapping, the axe clattered to the floor and the Briarheart stared down at his missing limb in horror. I growled and heard an arrow fly past me, landing into the chest of the Forsworn leader, he staggered and groaned, picking up the axe with his other hand and swinging it down at me, I dodged with ease and clawed at his back causing lesions down his spine.

Farkas charged in and swung his greatsword down on the Briarheart, cracking his skull and forcing the corpse to drop to the floor in one torn up, messy heap. I felt the change back hit me, and my limbs shrunk and I moulted fur, shrinking back into my human form.

I grimaced as I peeled back hanging skin on my forearm, staring into the bloody pit of the wound. My eyes burned with hot salty tears as I tore away some of my clothing with my teeth and wrapped it around the bloody wound, soaking the cotton in fresh blood.

"P-potion!" I shouted out, my lips shaking, my mouth dry. Farkas rushed over, sheathing his weapon and helped me dress my wound, Aela searched eagerly in her satchel and pulled out a large bottle of greater healing potion, she thrust the tip of the bottle down my throat and I drunk eagerly, grimacing and choking on the sticky substance as Farkas wrapped another piece of linen around the wound on my thigh.

"You'll be all right," I heard Aela mutter, I stared at her angrily and snatched the bottle out of her grasp, giving myself a breather.

"Hnnh," I groaned, trying to move my fingers in my ripped up arm, unable to move my last two fingers.

"Keep still," Farkas let out, frustrated that I kept moving when he was trying to stop the bleeding. The potion started to kick in and the pain slowly oozed away and the blood started to run dry as it clotted.


	19. Hag's End

We are now on the last stretch of the story, only a few more chapters left! I'm trying to upload chapters as sensibly as I can, I kind of want to get this project finished so I'm not distracted by gushing thoughts of my favourite Companions. I've been tempted to write a prequel creating a more indepth Susi, however would it really be classified as a fanfiction? Somehow I doubt it. Anyway, it is not the end just yet! One last adventure awaits, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I lay down against the cold stone and stared up into Vilkas' stricken face.<p>

"We're going to carry on," I insisted, twitching my usable fingers.

"You think you can carry on in this condition?" He raised his eyebrows, knowing that without the function of my fingers I wouldn't have the strength to hold a blade or deliver any kind of powerful blow.

"We are doing this," I sat up and stumbled to my feet, a dull ache in my thigh and a numb arm that fell limp against my side, "Now help me get my armour on," Vilkas frowned but helped me redress myself, careful when applying my leather bracers to my injured arm.

Aela was pocketing the gold from the fallen Forsworn and looting anything worth value, Farkas was standing watch and peering out onto Deepwood Vale, evening drawing to a close and twilight taking its place. Stars twinkled gloriously in the clear sky and the crescent moon gave us a milky glow to see by.

"Up there," I pointed up towards another Iron door up another flight of stone steps. Aela walked first, Farkas supporting me as we followed her, Vilkas hanging behind reluctant to let me go and possibly get myself more injured than I was. They were battle scars, I would be proud of these; I would have more scars to add to the collection of the ones I had acquired since joining the Companions. It was all part of the experience.

Farkas held onto my tightly as we climbed the many stone steps up towards the Iron door. Aela waited patiently until we had all caught up.

"You stay long range," She pointed to me with a stern expression, I pulled out my bow and held it close, "Now, are we ready?" She smirked, and I couldn't help but answer her eagerness with another beastly grin.

Her long fingers pushed the iron door aside, the heaviness of the metal creaking and opening up a path inside the mountain, into Hag's End. We stepped inside, welcomed with the scent of rotting flesh and a strange sickly warmth. Behind the wooden door to the left was muttering between females, talking together and discussing a plan. We all crouched and crept over to the door, Aela pushing it ajar and letting us see within.

A large table was laid out in the centre of the room, decrepit bookcases cloaked the stone walls on either side with pieces of linen scattered across the floor along with the occasional goblet and wooden platter. A strange husky breathing could be heard in the back ground as the two female talked, speaking to a creature that listened intently to their words.

"I'll take the left one," Aela whispered to me as she drew an arrow from her quiver and pulled her bow taut, I followed her actions and aimed down the sight at the witch on the right. Aela fired first and her arrow plunged into the back of the witch, I fired mine, my strength feeble, my arrow skimmed past the witch, missing and sinking itself into the flesh of the bird-like creature. Aela recovered for me and fired another arrow, killing the witch and drawing another quick enough to take another hit at the Hagraven before we were found. The creature, startled, warped itself and disappeared from sight.

We edged forwards and crossed the distance of the room untouched, Vilkas stalking into the room off to the left in case any more witches lurked within. I stared down at the remains of the witches, their ghostly complexion repulsive and contorted. Aela placed her hand against the second wooden door and pushed it aside, leading us into another snowy corridor leading down into the depths of the tomb. We turned right onto another corridor, the icy room at the end of the main corridor leading to a dead-end and nothing of use, we crept forwards, stepping around the push able button on the ground that would cause a trap to set off, we followed the corridor right, up a few steps and leading us to open another wooden door.

As soon as we opened the door, several more witches waited within and jumped up casting magic in our direction as soon as we stepped inside. Aela fired an arrow down the middle towards the Hagraven, who quickly fled from battle. Farkas and Vilkas stormed in with weapons drawn and fought intensely against both witches. Farkas brutally mutilated the witch on the right, cutting her limbs to prevent her from using magic and then plunging his sword into her belly, lifting her corpse into the air and slamming it back down to the ground with a heavy thud. Vilkas rolled sneakily and slashed the other witch across the chest with his heavy blade, I drew an arrow from my quiver and shot at the witch, catching the pale hag in the shoulder, she stumbled, cautious of her second attacker, Farkas ran over to lend aid to his brother. With combined strength they avoided frost spells and murdered the treacherous Elf bastard.

"How many of these damn witches are there?" Farkas grumbled, searching the corpses and looting their gold. I hobbled across the room towards a wooden draw bridge, Aela followed me over and pulled a suspicious looking lever. The draw bridge began to sink, and a shard of ice shot through the air crashing into the wall behind us. We dropped and drew our weapons.

"You don't stand a chance!" The witch cried firing another shard of ice in our direction. Aela pulled her bow taut and took the first shot, staggering the opponent; I shot next; my arm letting out a twinge as my arrow launched itself into the Witch's chest. The wench collapsing to the floor.

"Let's go," Aela smiled eagerly, walking steadily over the draw bridge. I followed, Vilkas forcing me to wrap my arm across his shoulder so that he could support me, I felt relieved. The numbing the healing potion had given me was beginning to wear off. We followed after an eager Aela up another gloomy corridor, following the steps up to two separate doors.

We stopped, and looked inside the door on the left, hidden behind the master locked door was a chest linked to a fire trap. We avoided that direction and chose the other, the door on the right was iron clad, leading immediately to another door and then another. I searched the wall for some way of forcing the door open. My eyes fell upon a hanging chain, I pulled it without thinking and the door opened, Aela stepped forward only to be pulled back by the scruff of the neck by Farkas who saw, with agile eyes, sthe sharp iron blades jut out from the walls in a fury. The next door opened and more blades jutted out from the wall. The noise of the trap faded and we proceeded ahead, cautious that the noise the trap had caused had alerted anymore enemies.

As soon as our heads peaked the top of the stairs, a fire ball had been shot in our direction. Farkas and Vilkas stormed ahead with weapons ready to slaughter.

"You never should have come here!" A woman shouted, firing another fire ball in our direction, I dodged easily and shrank to my knees, drawing my bow and shooting an arrow at the chest of the witch, she grunted and fell to her knees. Vilkas ran up to her, swinging his strong arms and slashing the witch across the spine. Her back cracked and she collapsed. At the same time Aela had already noticed the weakened Hagraven, she fired a shot, landing in the chest of the hag. The beast cried out, sending a fire ball flying in our direction, Vilkas caught the ball with the tip of his blade, sending his weapon flying into flammable liquid. It ignited and the room exploded in a ball of flames, smoke clouding our eyesight, the Hagraven disappeared into another purple warp, leaving us to battle the last witch. Farkas swung his sword at the witch, hacking at her limbs until she was weakened enough that she dropped to her knees, her arms hanging to her shoulders by tendons, blood dripping over her black robes. He drew his sword one last time and decapitated the woman, her head rolling into the burning liquid.

After the flames died away, Vilkas collected his charred sword with careful hands, knowing that the skyforge steel would be burning hot. I followed him and tugged on the hanging chain on the wall. The door in front of us clattered open and I looked over at the others eagerly. We were close now.

We hurried forwards, anticipation awaiting us as we strode up another damp and claustrophobic corridor. I struggled to keep up, my leg aching and my arm throbbing, every so often I tried to move my fingers, struggling to tell myself I could move my last two fingers, but to no avail. My fingers stayed limp and lifeless. The corridor led upwards, small graves filled with skeletons were dug into the walls. Hanging moss grew from the ceiling, masking further entrances of the corridor.

Finally we reached the end and stepped out into a large open area, small bits of dust and rock fell from the high ceiling.

"Wow, just wow," Aela let out, sheathing her weapons and wandering around. I dragged myself up the small set of stairs and stalked over to a large curved wall planted into the corner wall of the Nordic tomb. I crept forwards, narrowing my eyes and looking over at the strange carvings on the wall. I pressed my fingers against the cold stone, running them across the etchings, feeling the indents of the long claw like carvings.

I crouched down, staring at the strange statue. I turned and asked the others if they knew what it meant, if they could read the strange language but none of them knew. It confused me more than the others, they brushed it off, Vilkas even mentioning having seen another one of these whilst hunting Silver hand's and bandits in Dustman's Cairn. Apart from that the others didn't question the wall any further. But I had questions, and I was lost, perhaps Kodlak would have more information.

With the help of Aela, I rose to my feet and we left the tomb, heading straight out of the doors. We stepped out into darkness of Deepwood Vale, in front of us was a large metal table with a sacrificed carcass upon it lit up by the milky white moon. We crouched, drawing our weapons as quietly as possible and treading slowly forward. The husky breath of the Hagraven could be heard ahead, the beast perched itself on the end of a small shunt that jutted out of the snow covered stone platform and hooked at the end. Aela drew an arrow, firing an arrow. It struck the hag in the shoulder; it staggered, letting out a blood curdling shriek. I grimaced and watched the beast stumble stupidly backwards, the clawed hag flailing her crooked arms in the air as she fell and perished. Her corpse landing with a thud at the bottom of the deathly fall.


	20. Solitude

We deserted the scene quickly, moving back through the Nordic tomb and out Deepwood Vale, leaving the scattered remains of the Forsworn to rot. We continued through Deepwood Redoubt and back out onto the long stretch of wilderness and road that would carry us back home to Whiterun.

We digressed from our path and chose to head east towards Solitude, leaving The Reach behind us and stepping over into Haafingar. We approached the grand city with relief, the bustle of friendly human life was welcomed, the pain of the hostility from the Forsworn pushed to the back of the mind, away from thought. We walked down the long stretch of paved stone to the entrance of Solitude with aching bones, bloodied wounds and tired eyes. The guards wary of a group of Nord warriors, eyed us cautiously as we passed. I clutched onto the bloodied rags that were wrapped across my forearm. The pain was now dull, the werewolf blood inside me healing the wound faster than any high dose of potions would.

We reached the entrance to the city late morning, the heavy wooden doors secured with the patrol of three guards, standing, watching us as we pushed the heavy door open and walked inside. The noise of the city was pleasant, and a familiar smell of smoke and cooking meat hung in the air. To the left a drunken man sang and waved his tankard in the air outside the local inn, and to the right two High Elves looked upon us with dirty patronising eyes. I scowled in their direction, already prepared for any other kind of fist fight, even if it was obvious that I probably wouldn't deal a good punch.

I looked down the paved stone, my eyes following a stone staircase that lead up to Castle Dour, the headquarters of the Imperial army. I huffed, being in a city where the civil war laid dominant was frustrating, by being in this city I almost felt like I was partaking in the war myself.

"I think we all deserve a well earned drink," Farkas let out, strolling over to the Inn, pushing the drunken man aside easily with his hand. The drunkard stumbled around, giggling and hiccupping, his white wire hair sticking out on ends, his frail face and pastel coloured skin showing a man who was unhappy with life, even if his happy drunken gestures showed otherwise.

We stepped inside the inn, named The Winking Skeever. The warmth of the fire roared in the centre of the heavily dominated stone structure. We stood, awkwardly, in the entrance, stone archways leading off to different parts of the inn. In front of us was the bar, tended by an Imperial called Corpulus Vinius.

"Welcome to The Winking Skeever friend," The Inn keeper said with a smile as we approached the bar. To the right of us the local bard began to sing a song, her voice resonating around the stone building. It was pleasant and I welcomed the sound, it was a big difference from hearing the cries of death and the clanging of colliding metal.

We rented two rooms like we did in Morthal and progressed up the stairs on the far right of the inn, leading us upwards to two separate rooms on a balcony, overlooking the inn from above. I leant up against the wooden railing, breathing in the smoky air and smelling cooked food and the sweetness of mead. The others walked into their rooms, leaving me standing alone on the balcony. I relished in the quietness of being alone for a moment, staring down at the other visitors to the inn. An Argonian with honey coloured horns poking out of the back of his lizard skull, sat by himself in the corner of the inn near the entrance. Apart from him, the bard and a lonesome mercenary, the Inn was empty. It was quiet, peaceful in fact, and the atmosphere was far more suited to my personality that Morthal.

I turned and walked into the closest room on the right. I raised my eyebrows, feeling my cheeks flush as I saw both Farkas and Vilkas, undressing. Vilkas pulled on a white linen shirt from his satchel as soon as he saw me, his broad chest hidden beneath the cloth. I gave him a disappointed look. Farkas ignored my approach, remaining topless, proud of his grand stature that he had worked so hard to build. I couldn't help but feel slightly flustered in his presence; after all they were twins and did look very alike.

"What is it?" Vilkas asked, striding over and looking at me close in the face. I swallowed hard, brushing my hair out of my face with my good arm.

"Fancy bandaging me up?" I held my bloodied arm up to him, he looked down at it displeased. He turned to his satchel that was upon the oak desk and pulled out fresh linen.

He sat me down on the chair and bent down beside me, pulling my injured arm towards him. Behind me Farkas still wandered around shirtless, flexing his muscles and tending to his own bruises and cuts that he had received during our rampage.

"Does it hurt?" Vilkas asked, his tone gentle and quiet as he peeled away the dirty linen. The cloth, rigid with dry blood crisped and lifted up a flap of skin that had been torn away during the fight. I cringed; looking at the wound was enough to relieve the pain I felt exactly when it had happened. He sensed my discomfort and proceeded to move his hands more carefully over the wound, pulling away the linen until the gaping wound was bare and sore.

"Farkas, will you ask the innkeeper for some water?" He turned to his brother, who rose from the bed, pulling on his boots and jogged down towards the bar, returning swiftly with a bucket of fresh water in his arms. He walked over, feigning a polite smile and passed the bucket to his twin who thanked him and began to wash my wound.

He wasted several pieces of clean linen wiping around the crusty dry blood whilst I sat wincing and breathing heavy if his fingers grazed the wound. I clenched both of my fists, my fingers slow and stiff on my wounded hand, and still the two fingers that would not move.

"You'll have a gruesome scar," Vilkas let out, his tone attempting to comfort me. I agreed and tried to flex my fingers but to no avail.

"I'll have more than just a scar," I replied with a melancholic tone, "The Briarheart tore through my nerves," I sighed and let my hand drop. It was useless now, "What will I do?" I felt a lump rise up from my stomach to my throat, it was sore and thick, my mouth went dry and I let my head droop.

"You'll fight again," His tone was calm and strict as it normally was, "Skjor has learnt to fight with a blind eye, I'm sure you'll learn to fight again without the use of two fingers." He started to wrap a fresh piece of linen around the wound, tight enough that it held the two separated pieces of flesh together to force it to heal.

"I will never be as good," I scowled, pain searing through my forearm. I gritted my teeth and steadied my breath.

"A good warrior does not lose his capability to fight just because of injury," He raised his eyebrows and tied a knot, "Would you like me to clean the other wound?" I nodded my head, and watched him undress me, my cheeks burning. Awkwardness surged through my as I realised that Farkas was still in the room, still half undressed and actually watching Vilkas take off my clothes. I gave him a feeble smile, he looked back with a stone expression, his cheeks slightly tinted pink, not too obvious beneath his dirty skin.

"Not as bad as the other one," Vilkas said with a happier tone, washing the wound. I closed my eyes, it brought back memories of the other time I had wounded my leg, I looked down at my left leg, the scar was still new and pink, jagged at the lines from the attack. I sighed; I would have a matching one on the other leg too now.

Vilkas continued to wash the wound, his hands caressing my inner thigh gently, I almost thought he was possibly touching me this way on purpose, I was certain he could feel me shiver. After the wound was healed he bandaged me up, fresh blood already soaking the linen on my wounded forearm, I would need it changed later on in the evening. He dressed me slowly, almost like he was reluctant to do so, this thought gave me a small sense of pleasure.

"Done," He stood up quickly, helping me to my feet. I trotted over to the entrance of the bedroom and turned to look back at him. He had already moved over to his bed and peeled off his boots, placing them down on the floor.

"Thank you Vilkas," I replied, adoration written on my face. He smirked; I blushed, feeling like a teenager again. I stalked from the room, scowling and keeping my head low. It annoyed me that he caused so many strange feelings to rise up inside me. I headed down the stairs towards the bar knowing a drink would ease my problems and numb me from the pain of my wounds.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I feel so anxious recently because of no one reviewing~ But not to worry, I'll probably upload another chapter later anyway xD


	21. The Winking Skeever

By the time I had had my fifth ale the inn was crawling with life, the draw opening every so often and letting the cold breeze and the stormy weather inside. I shivered and downed another chilled ale, the liquid rolled down my throat, warming me, settling romantically in the pit of my stomach. It was nice to drink something decent again.

"Want a drinking partner?" Vilkas said behind me, his hands leant against the top of the wooden chair. He bent down close to my ear and I could feel his warm breath across my cheeks, already laden with the sweet smell of honey mead.

"Only if you can hold your own," I replied, kicking out the seat opposite me, offering him to take it. He sat down and smirked, his white linen shirt open at the chest. I bit my bottom lip.

"I can hold it more than you can," He snatched away my bottle and took a swig. He had washed and pushed back his dark hair behind his ears, tidy and presentable. Well, as presentable as any Nord male could be.

I smirked and shook my head. It was a rare occasion I had a chance to drink with Vilkas, even since joining the Companions it was rare not catching him hanging around Kodlak, and Kodlak wasn't the best of company. But Vilkas was content with his company, he saw something in that old man that I couldn't. Kodlak was a father to us all, but somehow Vilkas went past that stage, and admired him for something else. I was certain that as soon as we returned back to Jorrvaskr we would slip into our old routines. Aela with Skjor, Vilkas with Kodlak, Farkas and himself and then me, by myself waiting for another journey to arise, some bandit job that would bring honour and glory to the Companions, and thankfully some well earned coin.

"Not satisfied with my company?" Vilkas voice rung inside my head and I snapped myself back into reality. I took my bottle of ale back and ran my finger across the rim of the glass.

"Why did you join The Companions?" I asked, realising that I never cared to ask about his background before. He paused and leant forwards, resting his head carefully on his palm; he looked at me with sour eyes and replied;

"To hear Farkas tell it, our father raised us here as happy pups, running around biting knees," He paused, "I love my brother but his brains are not his strong suit." He smirked, "We were brought here by Jergen whether he was our father or not, I don't care. He left to fight in the Great War, and never came back. So he's not my problem anymore. We've been here as long as either of us can remember though." He stopped, thoughtful of long gone memories; I smiled and cupped the bottle of ale in my warm palms.

"I should respect you more," I laughed, "Both as my elder and a man of great knowledge of the Companions."

We both laughed and drank for a little while longer. The inn began to fill out as the night grew on, as soon as the bards left for another night the inn flushed silent and it was strange and lifeless. I ordered another ale and watched Vilkas out the corner of my eye.

"So," He said after a long pause of peaceful silence, "Why did you join?" I pouted my lips. My history wasn't interesting, I was a normal Nord girl, growing up with in a small Nord family in the Pale, and there was nothing more to it.

"When I was younger I dreamed of becoming something better than a peasant girl," I ran my fingers across the width of the bottle, staring down into the coloured liquid, "I was fifteen when I left them, sneaking out in the middle of the night. My parents would argue too much," My mother was nothing more to me than a Daedric worshipper, "So I left, leaving my brothers and my parents to survive by themselves, I travelled up to Dawnstar and hitch-hiked all the way south to Whiterun," I paused, recollecting the memories of the journey. Bandits, bears and wolves, all of Skyrim seemed against me, "And now here I am, part of this family," I smiled remembering the first time I ever stepped foot into Jorrvaskr, I was young, untrained with the spirit of a warrior, "I've never regretted leaving them." I looked at Vilkas sternly, he reached his strong hand across the table between us, I looked down at it, refusing to take it, "But sometimes, I would like to know what's become of them."

"So find them," He let out, sliding his hand back underneath the table. I sighed and swigged down some of the ale.

"No," I retorted, "They betrayed my innocence," I stared down into the bottomless pit of alcohol, "My brothers probably joined the Stormcloaks, always against the Empire," I scoffed, "Not like they knew much about either side, always wanting power and glory," I paused and cleared my throat, "None of us were happy with them."

We both stayed thoughtful, reminiscing on fond or loathsome memories. Since joining The Companions I feared nothing, I regretted nothing. They had trained me to become a fighter, not involved in any politics or any underhanded sneaking. I was a warrior serving the memory of ysgramor bringing honour and glory to the family, standing beside my shield siblings and proud to fight with them no matter the situation.

"Vilkas," My voice was soft and floated through the thick air towards him. He turned his head up and looked back at me with intense blue eyes.

"Hmm?" His voice low and resonating.

"I'm glad you're here," I cupped my hands tighter around the bottle and let out a small sigh.

"I know," He said his voice quieter now. I glanced up over the rim of the bottle and caught his gaze, full of something I couldn't quite grasp, "Come, let's get some rest."

He rose from his chair, the creak of the wood echoing around the inn. He reached out his hand, and I took it in mine allowing him to help me to my feet. My arm and leg ached and pulsated as he helped me to walk up the stairs, my decent arm tugged around his shoulder and one of his wrapped tightly around his waist.

As we peaked the top of the stairs the bedroom doors were left ajar, snoring could be heard coming from mine and Aela's bedroom but Vilkas' remained silent. Farkas was still probably awake doing whatever a man of his disposition does late at night. Vilkas helped me up the last step and then dropped my arm gently, turning to me and saying in a low voice;

"Want me to bandage your wounds up one last time?" He pressed his warm hands against the top of my shoulders and leant in close to my face. I turned my face to the side the proximity between us intense and unnerving.

"Y-yes, if you think that's best," I looked down at the bloodied rags.

Vilkas lead me into the bedroom, I peered around his body and saw Farkas resting on the bed, his eyes closed with his chest rising and falling slowly. He was still shirtless, the buttons of his trousers undone revealing the long trail of hair from his belly button to the top of his groin. I blushed heavily and choked on my breath. Vilkas gave me a worried expression and looked over to his twin's sleeping form, he grunted, storming over to the bed and punching Farkas in the chest. Farkas gasped and sat up abruptly, stroking his chest, his face red with shock and rage, he grabbed the neck of his brother's shirt and pulled him close. I looked between them nervously. Farkas muttered angry words into his brother's face, still rubbing the growing red spot where Vilkas had punched him.

"I-Uh..." I started only to be cut off mid sentence.

"Sit down!" Vilkas turned to me and pointed into the chair by the desk, I obeyed, slightly scared of his violent tone. I sat down, holding my composure as the twins disputed between themselves.

"Vilkas leave it," I finally said after a frustrated few minutes of hearing them squabble, "Just bandage me up so I can go to sleep."

They both glared at me, and I scowled back. Vilkas returned to my side and didn't speak another word the entirety of the procedure of removing the soiled bandages and reapplying fresh clean ones. I deserted the room as fast as I could after he finished, leaving in silence and returning to my own bedroom where I crept through the darkness, careful not to wake Aela up. If awoken unnaturally she was the worst bitch to be around.

I laid down on the free bed tucked up in the far right had corner of the room by the desk. I positioned myself so that my ruined arm was slightly elevated and my shredded up leg comfortable enough that it wouldn't cramp whilst I slept. I closed my eyes and pushed Vilkas' jealously to the back of my mind, I thought of other things, better things.


	22. Dragonborn

The next morning the awkwardness and tension between the twins had filtered away and we carried on with business as usual. After eating a few small loaves of bread for breakfast we set off, leaving The Winking Skeever and exiting the quiet city of Solitude. As we left we walked down the long path we had walked early yesterday morning and hired a carriage for 50 septims. We settled ourselves on the back, I clung onto Vilkas' armour for support as the horse trotted ahead, pulling the carriage away.

Every so often we would make idle conversation with each other but would then soon fade back into the comfortable silence that had plagued us. The carriage clattered along the main road south west to Dragon Bridge and then down across the river. The Moors grew around us and covered us in shadows as the horse picked up speed. I sat with my legs outstretched and resting my head gently against Vilkas' bicep, rocking side to side with the movement of the carriage.

The blades of grass grew thicker and longer as we headed further south, in the distance I saw the forest caress the edges of the moor cloaking the road in darkness. The earthy smell greeted me as we trudged forward through the forest, the trees whistling in the gentle breeze, breathing in the uncomfortable moisture that clung to the air. I started to close my eyes, not exactly tired, but I wanted the journey to pass quicker. Conversation piped up between Vilkas and his brother; friendly enough that I was assured they wouldn't argue any more, for the time being at least.

I snapped my eyes open as I heard a dog barker nearby; I peered over the edge of the wooden railing, and saw the dog jogging alongside the carriage, its tongue hanging out the edge of its drooling mouth. As the horse gained more speed we left the dog in our wake and I reflected upon the lonesome Nord that called these forests home. I closed my eyes again wishing that sleep would come to be swiftly, only for the the reoccurring nightmare to return.

* * *

><p>Vilkas woke me up as soon as we reached the stables outside of Whiterun. I grumbled incoherent words at him as he shifted my weight closer to the carriage exit. I clung onto his arms as he lifted me up, the wooden planks of the carriage creaking underneath our combined weight. He huffed and clambered off the back as gently as he could. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, hearing the eerie silence of the plains around us. In the distance, the only thing that chimed through the quietness was the combined howling of a few wolves.<p>

Vilkas let me down carefully onto my feet, I rocked unsteady for a moment before gaining my balance and realising I wasn't asleep anymore. I thanked the carriage driver and hobbled past the Whiterun stables where a horse neighed quietly in its stall, its hooves tapping against the solid wood beneath it. We walked the short distance over the moat to the gates of the city and proceeded inside.

The city was lifeless except for the roaming guards, the night was fully upon us and we strolled up towards Jorrvaskr where we would have a chance to relax from our adventure. As we passed the wind district the crackling of fires could be heard within the buildings that were all locked up tight and closed for the night. I clung onto Vilkas for support, following behind Farkas and Aela who would lead us up to the white tree in the centre of a small courtyard. Jorrvaskr overlooked the Temple Of Kynareth, an orange glow emitting from the small windows. We walked up the steps and entered the building.

The fire burned furiously in the middle of the room, the chairs lay empty and the spitting of ashes was the only noises that could be heard. Aela and Farkas headed down to the living quarters, hoping that sleep would come easily, it usually did. I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the fire, reaching out my limbs to warm them from the cold breeze they had felt from the journey. Vilkas rested his hands on my shoulder and looked around the empty hall; it was strange seeing it so lifeless.

"What will you tell Kodlak?" Vilkas asked his voice cutting through the silence like a knife. It echoed around the empty hall and sounded strange to my ears.

"I suppose I'll tell him what I found," I kept my voice quiet, cautious not to wake Vignar or Brill in the room poking off the left hand side of the hall. I tilted my head up and let my limbs drop back to my side, "I hope he will enlighten me on what that stone wall was," Vilkas gave me a confused look, "The only stone wall that seemed to have claw marks engraved onto it?"

"Ah," Vilkas replied pulling up a chair next to mine and sitting down on it, "Dragons." He stated, looking deep into the flickering flames.

"Dragons?" I repeated raising an eyebrow and staring at him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled and shook his head.

"Talos," Vilkas started, it was time for me to be confused, I gave him a bewildered expression with two raised eyebrows, "Tiber Septim, one of the nine divines was called Dragonborn," Vilkas continued, "The Dragonborn can have the soul of a dragon and body of a mortal," He looked down onto the fire again not even attempting to withdraw the loudness of his voice, "The strange marks on the walls could be words written in Dragon language."

"Really?" I gave him an excited look, "Dragon's really existed?"

"So they say," He replied nonchalantly, kicking a pot into the fire. It hissed and crisped, the pot blackened and started to burn.

"Why didn't you tell me this before in the tomb?" I raised my eyebrows and I watched a smile grow across his lips.

"I forgot," He shrugged with a childish grin.

"What about Dragonborns?" I asked, my body filled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. I leaned forwards and stared with eagerness into his face. The shadows of the flames licked his cheeks; he looked at me and let out a small laugh.

"When I was younger, some of the older members of The Companions used to weave tales about a mortal with the soul and blood of a dragon, with the power to destroy," He chimed, "Not many people believe in the existence of dragons, if they do they aren't considered to be sane." He looked at me carefully and watched the excitement drain from my face. I let out a sigh and chewed my bottom lip.

"That doesn't make sense, if Tiber Septim was a Dragonborn..." I trailed off, knowing that if I pestered Vilkas on the subject he would tire of me and I was scared to admit that I did enjoy his company far more than any other Companions in Jorrvaskr.

"It's all part of the legends that have been interlaced into the history of Skyrim and Tamriel. I've never heard of Tiber Septim killing a dragon or speaking in dragon language but then I don't care for legends," Vilkas replied plainly, "I wouldn't dwell on the thought of dragons Susi," He turned to me with soft eyes and gave me a small smile, "The only people who really know of the dragon's these days are a few old men that reside at the throat of the world," He stood up from his chair and stretched, pushing his arms up towards the ceiling and letting out a giant sigh barely audible over the creaking of his wolf armour, "We're too busy to worry about old men," He reached out his arm I took up and he helped me to my fight, "I'll help you get to your room," He said with a smile.

He guided me down the steps carefully to the double doors that led down into the living quarters; he pushed the door aside and walked down into the stone corridor. Our footsteps echoed around the corridor in the silence, the only other sounds were the occasional soft snores from the sleeping Companions.

"Sleep well," Vilkas stopped and turned around. We stood outside the bedroom door and I could hear the drunken snores of Torvar within and the creaking of wooden planks as the Companions rolled over in their sleep.

"Goodnight Vilkas," I placed my hand delicately on his bicep, he leaned in and pressed his lips against my forehead, holding the back of my neck with his hand, he kissed me and strolled away leaving me to feel slightly awkward and unwanted, desperately craving a few more comforting kisses.

I pushed open the bedroom door and crossed the door as quietly as my legs would let me; I crawled into bed, peeling away my armour as safely as possible, wary of my arm. I flexed my fingers and sighed, they felt stiff and useless. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, the nap on the carriage leaving me restless and not tired. Tomorrow I would discuss the ideas of dragons with someone who would understand the subject better, whether that were to be Kodlak, or some other living soul.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm getting slightly anxious since I feel like this part is dragging on a bit, is it? I'm about nine chapters in front and I still haven't reached the end of the whole story. I never intended it to be a long one but I suppose the story ended up creating itself xD


	23. Just A Friend

The next morning came too soon and I lay groggy as the other Companions rushed around me, the noise of their laughter and nattering upset me more than it should of and I let out an annoyed gruff and rolled over onto my side. My leg and arm throbbed harmoniously, the ache continuous and permanent for the time being.

After a while I crawled out of bed, banging my arms and knees against the wooden bed posts, I groaned and rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sleep and pulling on different clothes, always tempted to wander around in my undergarments. I pulled out a linen dress from the chest at the foot of my bed, tossing aside potions and iron daggers, searching for a pair of boots that weren't heavy. I dressed myself quickly staring reluctantly at my armour that had been thrown across my bed in my hurry to find clothes. I felt naked and vulnerable without it but I struggled enough to take off my armour last night and it would be even more difficult to put it back on. Later, I should ask Ria, Njada or even Vilkas to dress me, just to be a tease.

I sauntered out of the bedroom and wandered into the deserted stone corridor where Tilma swept the stone floor with a broom; she was singing to herself and smiled as I passed her. I opened the door to the main hall and stepped inside, it was still quiet. I stumbled up the stairs and peered round the strong wooden pillar that obscured my view on the room. The room was deserted except for Brill and Vignar who sat quietly eating at the table. The fire crackled and spat in the silence, I limped over to the double doors that lead outside into the training yard, I pushed open the door and noticed Aela and Skjor sat together at the table, sat opposite each other on the benches. Behind them Ria slashed repeatedly at one of the practise dummies, Vilkas teaching her his swordsmanship.

I perched myself on the table next to Aela, interrupting her conversation with Skjor, I smiled at them both and watched as Vilkas trained Ria, albeit slightly jealous every time he adjusted her posture, grabbing her waist and her hands.

"Sleep well?" Aela asked nudging my shoulder to grab me attention. I spun my head around and met her soft eyes; I nodded and reached for a loaf of bread that sat lonely on the far end of the table. I tore a part of the soft bread away and munched gloriously, forgetting that it was late enough for me to skip breakfast.

"Managed to get yourself beaten up again whelp?" Skjor smirked, swigging from his tankard and draining the liquid within. I scrunched up my face and scowled at him; he laughed and looked out towards where Ria and Vilkas still trained. I looked at my bandages still bloodied and crisping slightly.

"You'll have to start training again once you've healed up," Aela let out, looking down at me and then to Ria who was leaning against one of the dummies, resting for a moment. In the background I could hear Vilkas' voice, low enough that I couldn't hear him.

"Learn to fight one-handed now," Skjor interrupted, "You'll fight just as well." I let out an annoyed sigh, everyone knew that the power behind a one handed attack was always weaker than any two handed attack and to be classified as the Companion that focuses mainly on one handed skills is embarrassing.

"I'll be useless to everyone," I grumbled resting my head against the cold wooden table. Aela patted my head in sympathy and combed her nail like fingers through my hair.

"You'll be insulting Athis if you continue with that attitude," Aela pointed out. I watched as Vilkas and Ria began training again, the swinging of swords thudding against the straw dummies and the occasional tear and rip as the seams let the straw burst out and cover the stone floor.

"Well, It's not as if anyone ever sees Athis helping on the battle field," I scowled, closing my eyes and adjusting my position so my neck didn't hurt as much.

I heard Aela snigger behind me and I was glad my offensive attitude towards Athis didn't upset her. My dislike for the elves didn't change much when I noticed that Athis, a Dunmer, was part of the Companions. Even though we were considered a family here I didn't trust him, his apt for wanting power and glory was enough to fuel my distrust. I had always rejected any mission that involved being with him.

"Don't let him catch you saying that," Skjor interrupted with a harsh insulted tone. I lifted my head up and peered over at him.

"I'm sorry," I replied, not even a hint of remorse in my voice. He narrowed his eyes and chose to ignore my baiting.

I let out a yawn and lifted myself up off the bench, staring down at Ria and Vilkas, Vilkas lifted his arm up in a wave as I caught his attention. I smiled and nodded my head, turning around and walking back inside to Jorrvaskr to clean my wounds.

* * *

><p>I peeled away the bloodied linen rags and let them fall to the floor, I inspected the wound on my arm, realising that my scar would be unsightly and gigantic, the torn flesh reaching from my wrist up towards my elbow, the skin sticky and still oozing with brown crusted blood. The transition from werewolf back to human form had done my arm more harm than good when the incident had happened, my werewolf arms were much longer and sturdy and thankfully a lot tougher.<p>

I splashed water over the wounds after drinking another healing potion, I dabbed the lesion with a clean linen wrap and wiped away any bacteria and dried blood before tying clean linen cloth around the wound to protect it. I then started on my thigh, tossing away the dirtied cloth before repeating the process and wrapping it all back up again until would have to change it later on in the day or evening depending on how well the healing potion worked its magic. I let out a sigh and rested against my bed post, flexing my fingers and staring down at the two handed skyforge steel sword that was hidden beneath my bed. It would be strange parting ways with a weapon that I had trained with, had adventures with, knowing that it was that greatsword that had protected my life in so many perilous situations.

The door to the Companion's shared bedroom opened and a familiar head poked itself through the gap between the door and the wall. He smiled gently at me, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

"Want a drink?" Torvar grinned, his eyes cloudy and unsteady. He held a bottle of mead in one hand and passed it to me. I took it reluctantly not wanting to spend my time drunk and hopeless even if it did mean I could forget the pain of my wounds and the confusion of all the things I had learnt from my adventure to Deepwood Redoubt, "I can't remember why I came in here," He stumbled over to me and collapsed on the bed opposite, stretching out so the wooden boards creaked underneath his weight. I rolled my eyes watching him yawn, he rolled over and hiccupped, letting out a long resonating drunken sigh.

I rose to my feet and placed the bottle of mead he had given to me at the foot of his bed on the bedside table, I left swiftly, my peace interrupted by his irksome snoring. I left the bedroom and passed Tilma again, she smiled and then swiftly proceeded to sweep the floors which she always swept. I entered back into the main hall, Ria and Vilkas sitting at the table together eating and talking. Farkas was sat on the bench near the entrance eating a loaf and staring out into the pit of the fire, only thinking of simple things. I saw no sign of Skjor or Aela and had the right mind in thinking that they were enjoying the weather outside by training or still talking on the veranda. I cloaked myself in the shadows of the main hall and stalked outside, Farkas the only one to realise that I was leaving.

The sun shone gloriously across the courtyard outside the Temple Of Kynareth, the white tree standing proud as the strong wind battered against it furiously. My hair was swept up by the gust of wind and tangled and torn across my face, forcing me to peel away the hair and push it behind my ears. I walked unsteady down the stone steps into the courtyard, the city busy with life. A priest of Kynareth sat lonesome on the bench facing the temple front doors. The guards patrolled happily in the sun light, more lenient on days with such nice weather. I looked right and saw the Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach, tower over the rest of the city with glory and pride. I walked left and exited the Wind District walking into the Plains District where most of the life of the city was centred. The shops and stalls were alive and the grounds of people and familiar faces filtered through.

I headed towards the inn, knowing that I might find some privacy away from the other Companions, relax and listen to the local bard sing. Jorrvaskr always lacked that, the occasionally drunken singing from Torvar was enough to send anyone running to the hills. I flopped down onto a bench by the fire and listened to the occasional twitter about the useless Whiterun guards from a man dressed in heavy iron armour and a horned iron helmet. His voice was deep and full of disdain as he spoke ill of the guards that kept this city safe.

Apart from the occasional remarks from the Stormcloak favouring man the inn was quiet. In the corner a mercenary drank happily and an aged woman with blonde hair could be seen reading through thick bound books on the other corner of the inn by the main door. Every so often she would peer over the pages of the book and listen in on the few conversations that took place. I watched the woman intently, she was dressed in a blue gown with a waist leather corset, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a taut pony tail making her seem even more aged. She looked over at me and our eyes caught for a brief second, she looked suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at her and she returned to reading the frail pages that her eyes skimmed over.

I picked myself up and walked over to her, I sat in the chair opposite her and she barely looked at me, I stared at the covering of the book she was reading and saw the depiction of a dragon coloured in silver in the shape of a diamond. The book was black and dreadfully aged.

"What?" The woman snapped, annoyed by my presence.

"Dragons?" I raised my eyebrows at her, she gave me a careful look and closed the book and placed it on the table, running her long pale fingers over the cover and spine.

"Dragons?" She raised her own eyebrows and stared at me cautiously with her piercing blue eyes. I frowned and pointed at the book she carefully rested her hand on.

"Is that a book about dragons?" I queried, almost excited.

"What do you know about dragons?" She narrowed her eyes even further, the blueness of her eyes barely noticeable through the slits.

"Nothing," I replied taken aback by the rudeness of the old wench, "I just came across something."

"Something?" She pouted her lips, her voice lowered to a whisper and she leant forward so that only I could hear her, "Tell me about what you found."

"A wall, an ancient wall," I replied with the same coarse whisper, "Covered in claw marks." My eyes widened with excitement as she smiled and leant back against her chair, tapping the cover of the old tattered book.

"A word wall," She replied nonchalantly, "Written in the language of the dragons, you aren't the first to come across such memorials," Her voice was not as quiet now but it was replaced with a sudden eagerness, "They are scattered all across Skyrim, and were placed there by the old ones, the ancient Nords that lived in Skyrim in the time of the dragons," She paused and watched as I drank in every single word she said, "They were placed there as burial stones to mark the grave of an important figure." She stopped and I scowled with confusion.

"The time of the dragons?" I muttered, she laughed at me and leant forwards again.

"You have to read more about Skyrim's history," She smiled, "Ysgramor brought the faith of dragons to Tamriel along with the Dragon Priests, there is much detail I will leave out, but I will say that a rebellion between men and dragon's began, some dragons, for unknown reasons, sided with the humans and taught them magic and words of power to fight against the unlawful ones, soon dragons began to die and it is said that the dragons that survived hid themselves away in remote places away from the wandering eyes of man," She watched as I adored her story telling, letting me seep up any kind of information on dragon lore, "The dragons that died however had their remains taken to dragon mounds and entombed the remains hoping that one day they would rise up again."

I stared at her with excitement, my mind brimming with questions. I wanted to know where the dragon's came from, I wanted to know what the words of power were, I wanted to know so many things.

"However," She began, "The last known sighting of a dragon was in the time of Tiber Septim."

"The Dragonborn," I let out, she looked at me carefully and nodded, circling her fingers delicately over the cover of the book once more.

"Yes the Dragonborn," She smiled, "The Dragonborn is born-,"

"-With the soul of a dragon and the body of a mortal," I interrupted, hearing Vilkas' voice in my head as he told me about the dragons.

"Yes," She replied, disappointed that I had ruined her climatic statement, "They have a special ability which allows them to learn words of power," She paused, I let her continue, "The Dragonborn can learn the language of the Dragons." I shook my head in disbelief.

"How do you know all of this?" I replied my voice filled with awe and shock. Her body went rigid and she pouted her lips again.

"Well let's just say that I'm fond of fairytales," She picked up her book again, her strong jaw strict and the tautness of her thin cheekbones giving her a masculine edge. I sighed, knowing that I had hit a nerve and ruined any further possibility of conversation.

"Who are you?" I leant forwards again as she returned to scanning the old pages of the withered book.

"Just a friend," She didn't look over the pages of the book this time and I took that as a sign to leave. I rose from the chair and left the old Breton woman to her thoughts and fantasies, reminding myself of what Vilkas had told me. Those that believe in the dragons aren't considered sane, I shook my head and told myself to forget about the dragons. It was only a legend.

* * *

><p>AN: The old Breton woman with blonde hair... I wonder who that could be? :3


	24. Serenity

I left the Inn swiftly and made my way back up to Jorrvaskr. I sat myself out in the courtyard and watched as the day drained into afternoon, the rain building up in the clouds over mountains and furiously making their way over to Whiterun. Soon the heavens opened and the rain poured over the vegetation and crops and the poor souls that had stayed out too long getting wet. My curious nature had always gotten the better or me, perhaps it would be safer to stop in case I got too ahead of myself. The evening came quickly following the strangely long day and my peace was finally disturbed by the Companions who had eaten their fill at dinner and come to rest their full stomachs on the Veranda in the courtyard listening to the gentle patter of the rain against stone and breathing in the wet smell of damp.

"Not cold?" Vilkas asked, walking out of the doors and into the evening, his brother following behind. I tilted my head backwards to look at him and smiled, shaking my head. He walked over and took a seat next to me, his brother sitting on a bench by the table, resting his elbows against the wood, his head pressing on his palms.

We all sat in silence listening to the falling rain the tranquillity of it all making me feel at utter peace. I let out a sigh and slouched in my seat. I felt Vilkas' arms reach out and he started to massage my shoulders, I let out another resonating moan as he worked out all the knots in my muscles.

"Mm," I let out shrinking into the rhythm of Vilkas' gentle touch. At the table Farkas slurped mead out of tankard and looked out towards the courtyard where the straw dummies stood shredded from Ria and Vilkas' training earlier in the day.

"This is a one time opportunity," Vilkas joked behind me, stroking my hair.

"It shouldn't be," I replied softly, shivering from his delicate movement, goose bumps flared up over my skin and I couldn't contain my grin. Vilkas let out a laugh and stopped massaging me; I scowled and swung my head around to protest. He held up his hands in defence as soon as he caught my expression.

"Perhaps you could return the favour," Vilkas said innocently, "I've been training hard all day."

"You've been training Ria all day," I smirked, turning around and placing my back towards him.

"I don't think you realise how much hard work that is," He leant forwards and whispered in my ear, causing another wave of goose bumps to erupt all over my body.

"Poor Ria," I let out tilting my head upwards and catching a glimpse of his eyes.

"No, poor me," He sighed, grabbing my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. He got to his feet and pulled his chair closer to me sitting down beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. We sat in silence for a moment listening to the rain and smelling the dampness of the earth and the stench of the hot burning coals forming their own clouds of smoke. I could feel his warmth beside and I thought about how comfortable it was to be in his presence.

"I saw you leave earlier," He said finally in a low voice, I turned my head and looked at him, his jaw tense and thick with stubble. I had thought it was only Farkas who had seen me leave.

"I'm surprised," I smirked, "You seem to have been engrossed talking to Ria," I teased trying not to let any hint of jealousy seep into my voice. Maybe it was obvious that I was slightly jealous of the attention Vilkas had given Ria today because he gave me a spark filled smiled.

"Where did you go?" He asked evading my accusation, probably to avoid my embarrassment. I secretly felt slightly relieved that he did, what would I even say to justify my jealousy?

"The Bannered Mare," I replied, leaning into him. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me further into his side.

"Why?" He pressed, I rolled my eyes at him unsettled by his curious nature.

"For a drink," I laughed, "Why else would anyone go to the Inn?" He frowned at me and I nudged him playfully. I knew he wasn't interested in hearing any more about dragons so I didn't want to persist on the subject with him by mentioning the woman I had spoken to in the Inn earlier. I hoped that I could catch her attention again because I was still left with many questions; my curiosity to know who she was had grown more than my curiosity to learn about the dragons themselves.

"Drinking alone is a bad habit you don't want to fall into," Vilkas replied after a long pause, I let out a small chuckle and grabbed his forearm;

"Don't worry about me," I smiled catching his gaze, he gave me a careful look and rested his warm big hand on mine, gigantic against my own.

"I'll try not to," He said quietly giving my hand a squeeze.


	25. The Sleeping Giant Inn

A/N: thank you for viewing and reviewing it's very much appreciated! Here's to another chapter! *cheers*

* * *

><p>The following few weeks passed quickly with the constant routine of resting, bandaging my wounds and waiting for them to heal. I spent my evenings disjointed from the other Companions with the occasional company from Vilkas or Aela or in the Bannered Mare where I waited for the return of the woman who never appeared there again, when mentioning this to the Inn keeper Hulda she told me the woman worked in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, a woman named Delphine. When my wounds were partially healed into new pink ridged scars I started to train again, buying a new Skyforge steel sword from Eorlund Gray-mane and practising on the straw dummies, learning how to fight one handed. My lack of power behind one-handed attacks frustrated me to no end but my determination to become as strong as the others was rekindled.<p>

Training for hours each day and pushing my stamina and body to new limits was not a new experience to me, I had done exactly the same routine when I had first joined the Companions, encouraged by the others I practised to get stronger so that one day I would fight proudly alongside them pn the battlefield, strong enough that I was able to protect my new family. Repeating that process now was allowing me to become an even stronger warrior, proud enough to stand beside Kodlak, my Harbinger.

The days were longer and the night's short as I spent them in Vilkas' bedroom quarters, curing and relieving my frustration with him, falling for him more than I should have. We had talked about things, many things but it always seemed that the mention of our relationship had become a taboo subject and we were still left hanging precariously in no man's land where confusion and lust mingled together ripe and lustrous.

The secluded moments hidden in the dark corners of Jorrvaskr were moments that were always unforgettable.

"The others..." I breathed as he kissed my neck; I pulled away from his prying hands pushing myself up further against the wall; the little jagged nooks in the wall catching and grinding against my metal armour.

"What about the others?" He asked between kisses, pulling me back down as I squirmed away. I let out a small gasp as his probing fingers rode up my chest plate stroking his nails down the spine of my back; I shivered and let a giddy shriek.

"Vilkas stop it!" I pleaded in a hurried whisper as he continued to peck my neck and nibble my earlobe. He let out a low chuckle and forced my legs around his hips pushing me further up against the wall. I chewed my bottom lip with adolescent excitement and tried hard to resist temptation.

A door down the hall creaked open, the only noise present except for the haggard breathing between us. Footsteps approached us and then faded, another door creaking as the tired Companion walked into the main bedroom quarters. The panic of getting caught sent thrills through me and I pulled his jaw up and forced my lips against him, passionately kissing him until we both gasped for air, my heart pounding in my chest. Vilkas gave me a devilish grin heat rising from his body enough to cause a bead of sweat to billow down the side of my neck. He kissed me again, much harder, crushing himself against me. I smiled between kisses sucking on his bottom lip. Another creak came from the corridor again, ignoring it, Vilkas proceeded to tug at the strings keeping my armour together, I giggled and ran my fingers through his thick coarse hair.

A loud tapping sound and a clearing of a throat came from beside us. I snapped my eyes open, blood rushing to my face as my cheeks burned.

"H-harbinger!" I shrieked, shoving Vilkas away from me with all my strength. I dropped to the floor, pain searing through my calves. Vilkas looked bashful for a moment, scratching his head nervously and trying to hide the protruding member in his leather trousers. I pursed my lips to prevent a grin spreading across my face. Kodlak raised his eyebrows at us, his grey beard twitching.

"Kodlak," Vilkas let out awkwardly.

"Vilkas," Kodlak replied in a fatherly tone. I turned my face away from them hiding the unintended smirk. A long uncomfortable pause erupted between the three of us. I fidgeted, watching Vilkas grind his teeth.

"I," I piped up, "Should go to bed," They both looked at me; I lowered my head feeling like a tortured adolescent scolded with the silent treatment from a parent.

"Goodnight Susi," Kodlak replied, his voice calm and paternal. Vilkas gave me one last reluctant remorseful look as I walked away. Smiling to myself as I thought about how Vilkas would struggle in such an awkward situation.

I headed for the bedroom and undressed to my undergarments in the dim light of the room. The other Companions were wrapped up tightly in their bed rolls and animal fur blankets. I crawled inside my own bed roll and felt the heat of passion disintegrate, at least enough for me to fall into a trance of sleep. I was comfortable being like this, the occasional indulgent moment but for now I was fine with the circumstances, I was not distracted enough to warrant an end to our fling. However, if it blossomed into something more serious I would think of myself as a failure as a warrior, and what if one of us were to leave? If things developed and deeper feelings formed the heartache would become unbearable. I was certain that he too, felt the same and those passionate nights spent together would go unspoken to the other Companions and would always try to go unseen but always unforgettable. We planned to always keep things simple; well, as simple as any attraction could be.

* * *

><p>I followed the path down south from Whiterun to Riverwood, the refreshing breeze and the warmth of the morning sunlight shining down on the back of my neck. My footsteps echoed around the boulders and ferns, the thick trees overshadowing and eerie. I had left Jorrvaskr early in the morning, my embarrassment of the previous night forcing my cheeks to burn at the very thought.<p>

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked suddenly, I have him a nervous look and pursed my lips, he began to smile and I was sure he could tell what I was thinking of, "I see," He continued in a proud manner.

"Shut up," I scoffed, pushing him and watching him stumble and trip on a lonesome small rock in the middle of the road.

The crashing of the river could be heard on our right hand side, the callings of birds flying through the air and occasionally diving into the river to catch the fish. The journey had gone unnoticed by any other creatures except for the occasional elk fleeing from us, and by the time we reached the wooden palisades of Riverwood we hadn't even drawn our swords.

I had visited the small town on many occasions, and did my best to avoid Alvor, the blacksmith; our last encounter had not been entirely innocent. I was thankful that at the early hours the town wasn't as busy as usual. We headed straight through the centre of the town towards the Sleeping Giant Inn, it wasn't a place I liked to visit, the common drunkard Embry, a man who just liked to get in fights, and when with Torvar was a very deadly concoction of drunken madness.

I pushed the door to the Inn open and it creaked upon entry, and we stepped into the warm smoky tavern prepared to do more than just buy drinks. After asking Hulda about the Breton woman I wanted to track her down and find more about the suspicious woman. It wasn't that I was necessarily curious about the dragons anymore, but it her I was most inquisitive about; her suspicious personality was not unusual in Skyrim but her especially, something was different.

Vilkas perched himself in front of the fire in the centre of the room, warming his hands and watching me as I sauntered towards the bar, a middle aged Nord male with long shoulder length dark brown hair stood behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as I took a seat in front of the bar on a stool, I looked suspiciously around the Inn seeing no sign of the woman.

"An ale please," I replied, making eye contact and then looking away. Behind, Vilkas coughed and clanged his armour together as he shifted his position.

A door creaked open from the right, a shadow casting across the bar;

"Orgnar," The voice called out, I turned my head, slyly smiling as I noticed the Breton woman standing in the doorway to a room, dressed in the blue gown with the same brown leather corset. She briefly looked at me, her old eyes seeming to remember me from somewhere, "Are you listening to me?" She snapped after the man didn't reply, I heard him sigh.

"Hard not to," He grumbled, sweeping the bar down with a dirty linen cloth.

"The ale's going bad," The Breton continued, her tone turning angry, "Did you hear me?" She retorted again after the man ignored her for the second time. I heard Vilkas clear his throat, and I took my chance to intervene.

"Delphine?" I interrupted as she began to open her mouth to say something. She snapped her head in my direction and frowned, her wrinkles prominent.

"Yes?" Her tone was softer but still strict.

"I would like to have a word," I rose from the stool and walked towards her.

I followed her into the room she had come from and she sat herself on the bed whilst I leant up against the cold wall, for some reason I had an inkling feeling that Delphine had some other agenda in this room rather than just sleeping.

"What is it?" She suddenly asked, ruder than before.

"I want to know why you are so secretive," I replied, folding my arms across my chest. My reply seemed to shock her and her body went rigid; she crossed one leg over the over and pursed her lips together like an old woman.

"You shouldn't involve yourself in my business," Delphine replied, looking at me with a deathly stare. I stirred in her presence, her eyes seeping into the core of my bones.

"Are you running from something?" I questioned, her mouth twitched and she licked her lips anxiously.

"Do not get involved in my business Nord," She snapped her tone more aggressive. My nostrils flared and I ground my teeth together as the growing frustration rose up through me.

"But-," In one swift movement she had risen from the bed and stood in front of me, smacking my head against the wall as she pressed a blade to my throat, cold against my skin.

"Get out," She growled, "We are finished here," She lifted the blade from my throat and I narrowed my eyes at her, now, I definitely knew she was hiding from something, "I never want to hear you speak of this again."

I left Delphine and walked back to Vilkas, I dragged him out of the Inn and into the fresh air, my throat sore from the pressure of the blade, not hard enough to bleed out but strong enough that it would leave a bruise.

"Find out what you wanted?" Vilkas looked down at me with careful eyes as he slunk a strong arm over my shoulders. I frowned and shook my head, rubbing the spot where the blade had been, "We can always force her to tell," He smirked punching his fists; I shook my head again and let out a cautious sigh, walking through the town and leaving Riverwood in our wake.

The old Breton woman was more dangerous than I had first anticipated, but for now curiosity and delving in her past would have me end up with a slit throat, and she definitely was not worth dying for. I told Vilkas never to speak of her and what had happened again, if I ever wanted to find out more about dragons then I could hunt for books and read instead of questioning strangers that roam the lands of Skyrim. That would certainly be a safer option.

When we returned to Jorrvaskr the afternoon was changing into evening and the sky darkened from a glorious blue, fading to oranges and purples as the sun began to set, falling into the horizon beneath the mountains. We ate with the other Companions and I listened to how Ria retold a story about how she killed a bear today, questioning the others on whether they had killed anything, unfortunately for me and Vilkas we were the only ones who hadn't.

"I'll meet you at the gates later tonight?" Vilkas suddenly piped up next to me, I turned my head and looked at him, confused.

"What for?" I asked, tearing a piece of chicken away from the bone.

"I think you know," He smirked; I blushed and devoured the rest of the chicken, watching him rise up from the table and desert the main hall. My pulse quickened thinking about the adventures of tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe


	26. Lust

My feet pounded heavily against the soft earth, breathing heavily I herded the elk downstream towards the farms. I snarled viciously, leaping over boulders and hedges as I kept up with the poor animals. A female struggled to join her fellows and limped off towards the river, out of the corner of my eye another Companion chased after the lone deer, leaping and pulling the female's haunches until muscle and sinew tugged away from the deer, they both collapsed into the river, water splashing and the salmon swimming away.

I focused my attention on the other running elk and sped up my pace chasing after them. I panted heavily, saliva dripping from my mouth as my hunger for a kill grew greater. I pounced, leaping and slashing my large wolf claws across the haunches of a male elk, it yelped swinging its antler's around in a frenzy of panic, the urge to survive taking over. The large bone antlers swung at me catching me underneath my jowls forcing my head to roll backwards and lose a hold on the elk's haunches.

I slipped and dropped, tripping and rolling and landing in a heap watching as the herd of elk escaped me. I grunted and shook myself off catching sight of the other werewolf loping towards me. The dark wolf rested on its haunches beside me the smell of fresh blood lingering in the air. I growled annoyingly at the other wolf showing that I was more than pissed off about missing my chance to kill. The other wolf let out a wheeze representing laughter and trotted off back to the carcass of the elk it had already partially devoured.

The change back came swiftly and I was stood shivering in the tundra surrounding Whiterun. I pulled on my armour and brushed myself down, flicking away specks of dirt and adjusting my hair. I looked around and waited for the wolf to return to me, its black fur coarse and the eyes glinting in the moonlight. The beast appeared before me, blood dribbling from its jowls and the heavy breathing of the beast acting like the wind. The wolf changed back and the naked Companion stood before me in his loin cloth, I smirked and watched him wipe away the blood of the female elk around his mouth.

"Disappointing hunt," I said softly, sauntering over to him and resting my hands against his bare chest, he quivered underneath the coldness of them.

"Only for you," He teased, licking his lips and pulling me into a warm embrace. I wrapped my hands around his broad chest and tucked my head underneath his chin and breathed in his scent.

"Mm," I mumbled.

His hands glided up from the bottom of my back, tugging at the leather strings holding my armour together, the metal clanged and dropped to the floor with a thud. I ran my nails across his shoulder blades and nibbled gently on his neck until he shivered. He grabbed me quickly and pulled my lips up to meet his. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back, tasting him and sucking on his bottom lip. I heard him let out a moan and my pulse quickened, I tugged on his hair and pulled him downwards feeling his broad chest against my own.

"In a hurry?" He ushered with a coarse voice, his eyes eagerly searching my own.

He traced his fingers silkily down my spine and I let out an appreciative moan, grinning uncontrollably. I hoisted myself up against him, wrapping myself around him and feeling the growing region between my thighs. He groaned and panted, ripping away the cloth keeping my body protected from him. My heart raced fervently pounding against my ribcage. I moaned as his callous hands stroked across my breasts, tugging at my nipple until I let out a gasp and my eyes flung open. He grinned wickedly, running his fingers down my stomach and against my inner thigh, tracing the pink raised scar.

"It's healing nicely," He whispered his voice rough and filled with frustration. I nodded and then proceeded to nibble on his neck forcing sighs to escape his lips.

I dug my nails into his shoulder blades, he growled and flung me to the ground, I let out a shriek and he dragged himself on top of me. I tugged at the little clothing he had covering him and grabbed his shaft, causing him to quiver and let out an educed whimper of shock. I smirked and felt his body turn rigid as I grazed my fingers across the tip and gently tugging. He growled and snapped my fingers away from his manhood, pinning both arms above my head. His breathing was heavy as I wrapped my legs around his hips, moaning as his tongue flicked over my nipple, shivering from not only the cool breeze that whirled around the night air but also his delicate touch. He pushed himself into me and I widened to accommodate his girth, he held my arms tightly moving slowly listening to my whimper as waves of pleasure bubbled up inside me. He growled again and thrust harder forcing my eyes to snap apart and my mouth letting out a shocked desirable gasp. A devilish smirk crossed his lips and his eyes wavered as I tightened around him. I mewled as he started quick desperate ardent thrusts, sending my body into sickening waves of pleasure. He pulled out quickly causing a sudden gasp to escape me; he grinned wolfishly and flipped me over, teasing me as he pushed the tip of his aching member back inside. He continued to push back and forth, listening to me whimper with delight, my knees rocking against the dirt. He tugged onto my hips as he thrust against me from behind, knowing waves of lust raked through me, he stopped suddenly stopping himself from falling over the edge. I turned my head and looked at him with a mocking seductive smile.

"In a hurry are we?" I teased, he growled, grabbing my waist and picked me up pressing my back against his sweat covered chest. He nibbled on my neck groping my breasts as I moved against him; he forced me to move faster, my breathing hastened, he moved a hand down to the small nub and used his thumb to massage it in small circles. I moved faster and faster, his hand cramping from the angle, I started to moan his name and he started to groan, groping my breasts forcing me over the edge, I whimpered as the wave of climax cascaded through my body, he sighed thrusting erratically finally spending himself and panting, shaking against me.

He pulled out and held onto me for a brief moment before lying against the earth, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his breathing heavy. My arms shrunk to my sides, sore and stiff from his grasp. Our breathing was outmatched by the sudden brisk wind, causing me to shiver and wrap myself up in his arms. I closed my eyes feeling my cheeks burn and listened to the slowing pounding of my pulse still throbbing in my ears and the deep pulsation of his heart racing. He kissed the top of my forehead, pulling my chin up and kissing me more tenderly than before.

"An unexpected surprise," He breathed, finally recovering. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, running my index finger across his chest.

"You knew exactly what was going to happen when we left Jorrvaskr," I grinned, giddy with content. His body rocked as he let out a low chuckle and he pulled me closer into him, planting another kiss on my forehead.

"I don't recall," He teased, I hit him playfully and he snatched up my hand, kissing my fingers. He rolled over onto his side, resting his head on his elbow, I slunk my arm around his waist and snuggled up closer to him.

"Vilkas," I started gently kissing his chest.

"Yes?" He replied with a tired yawn.

I tilted my head up and caught his gaze, he smiled, leaning in and pecked me lightly on the lips. I returned the smile and nuzzled myself into his neck, feeling his fingers glide up and down my spine in a rhythmic motion, causing my eyes to fall heavy and a yawn to escape my lips.

"I-," I cut myself off, feeling my cheeks burn. I cleared my throat and continued, "Thanks," I said awkwardly. He let out another laugh and rolled me on top of him.

I looked nervously into his eyes, and I caught the glimmer of something different in them. I breathed out heavily and began to nibble my bottom lip; he opened his mouth up to say something, scared; I stopped him and kissed him, passionately kissing him until I knew he had forgotten what he was going to say. I didn't want either of us to say anything that we would come to regret, although that awful trio of words almost escaped my lips I hoped that it never would again.

* * *

><p>AN: Very anxious at how this chapter went. I'm new to writing sexy scenes D: And it's only taken 26 chapters for the first sex scene to happen...oh boy, I'm sorry guys!


	27. Family

The howling of a wolf echoed and I sat bolt upright. The wolves encircled us from afar, my eyes searching the horizon, three in total. I kicked Vilkas awake as I fumbled for my dagger. He grunted and sensed my panic, the wolves howled again and the thudding of their paws could be heard as they ran towards their prey. I pulled on my undergarments quickly, holding my dagger steady in my hand as my eyes followed the leading grey wolf. It pounced and I ducked, the beast yelping as it missed, landing against the hard earth. Vilkas slashed his sword across the second attacking wolf, blood spewing from the wound, splashing against the Nord's skin. The third wolf hung back watching the rest of its pack get slaughtered; it howled and fled towards the river. I turned to Vilkas as he tossed the dead wolf's body aside and wiped his bloodied blade on the long grass. I did the same with my dagger, and homed the short blade inside the leather pouch on my armour.

"A rude awakening," Vilkas let out grabbing my ankles and dragging me to where he sat. I kicked his hands away resting on my knees, nibbling my bottom lip and looking at him through my untidy bangs, "I hoped to go another round before breakfast," He smirked, climbing on top of me. I blushed, hiding my face from him, remembering what had happened last night.

I pushed my fingers against his fierce some lips as they tried to nip at the nape of my neck.

"We should go back," I muttered my voice failing me; he grabbed my hand and kissed it, nodding but not stopping. The excitement of the hunt and the adrenaline of the situation had me entangled in a web of lust, something only Vilkas could cure.

"We could," He teased running his coarse fingers over my calves causing goose bumps to erupt over my body, I shivered and his smirk widened. I pouted my lips refusing to smile whilst trying to deny his incessant playfulness, "Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows gently kissing my inner thigh, I quivered with delight and his smirk widened into a grin, I caught his gaze and he suddenly stopped.

"What?" I let out the feeling of dread and horror beginning to seep into my veins. He gave me a careful look and then a small innocent smile. My heart fluttered suddenly, I gasped in shock and looked away from him in disbelief. I cleared my throat and smiled awkwardly suddenly aware of what we were doing.

Silence enveloped us as I watched Vilkas climb to his feet and pull on his armour, the sun barely rising over the top of the mountains. I gazed with adoration at the muscle and sinew formed and well shaped on his shoulders and the bulge of muscle on his bicep. He turned round and I caught a glimpse of the shape of his abs curtained by thick dark hair. He gave me a strange glance and I turned away pulling on my own armour and preparing myself to face the other Companions and perform any duties that were asked of me.

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen over the snow covered mountains as we approached Jorrvaskr; the city was quiet just as dawn broke. We both walked side by side up towards the looming wooden building and stepped inside to be greeted with silence. I had expected as much, the Companions only properly awoke around eight in the morning, right now, it was barely pushing five. Vilkas slunk a heavy arm around my shoulders and led me towards the courtyard outside.<p>

The morning sun streaked through the holes and slits in the wood above our heads and we sat down casually by the table munching on food and drinking mead.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to not be a Companion?" I asked whilst biting off a piece of bread and washing it down with a glug of mead from my tankard.

"No," He replied, clearing his throat and chewing on a toffee sweet. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him, knowing that he didn't know anything except the Companions. Vilkas and Farkas had grown up here, experiencing nothing but the fellowship of this family, "I've been here since I can remember, Vignar has never known Companions as young as me and Farkas." I smiled at him, tearing off another bite of bread and swallowing.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned after a short pause.

"I just think that maybe one day I'll like to find out what happened to my family," I gave him a solemn look and then sipped mead from the tankard.

"And if you find them, then what will you do?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes warm. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the tankard down on to the table with a loud thud.

"I don't know," I fingered the cup and tapped my fingers anxiously on the table.

"Would you want to leave them again?" He pressed; I looked at him cautiously choosing my words carefully.

"I don't know."

Why I even thought to mention this to Vilkas evaded me. Vaermina's trickery had cast itself upon my waking eyes for now, but it was never all bad back when I lived with my family. However it was always difficult to live there off of the land in such wintery terrain. I would doubt that they even survived that long, my mother's love for Azura overbearing the family, she had dammed us all.

"Think about it a little," His voice was comforting; I leant against him resting my head against his cold spaulder, closing my eyes and remembering their faces. After nine years without them I could still see their wretched faces engraved into my mind.

"They would kill me I'm certain," I replied quietly, "When they realise what I am," I tilted my head and looked up at him.

"Wolf blood be damned," He smirked, "Everyone would kill us if they knew Susi."

I found the thought puzzling, it was such a gift, and yet others never saw it that way even Kodlak, even Vilkas. I looked down at the platters of food in front of us, I knew that my beast blood kept me safe; to risk it all to see my family again, after nine years it certainly wouldn't be worth it. And yet I felt like there was no rest for me here until I did something about them, whether it would be just a fleeting glance or a small conversation, I felt as if they deserved to know that I was still alive.

"They think we are cursed Vilkas," I sat up straight, confused and pining for answers, "If only they knew of what they could achieve!" I insisted.

"I don't want to talk about our beast blood," He let out, defenceless, "I would prefer to not reconcile our differing opinions on it." I frowned at him.

"So many people hunt us," I said after a short pause.

"I know," He replied his tone melancholic, "But we fight back just as well," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head.

And yet I felt like to cure my nightmares I had to repent for it all, for leaving them. Weren't they worrying about my wellbeing, if I was dead or not? Wouldn't they want to know that their daughter was safe, even if she was a werewolf? I felt like I would never be rid of this underlying feeling stored in the back of my mind, it was an aching weight they I just wanted to shift.

"I want to find them again Vilkas," I let out, "Just to say sorry that I left them," I looked up awkwardly at him and saw him give me a nervous look.

"Will you come back?" He looked down at me with sad eyes; I nibbled my bottom lip and nodded my head.

"I'm not finished with you just yet," I smirked, pretending that things were all right; he gave me a wild look, pulling my chin up and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Just come back to me." He rested his forehead against mine, searching fervently for something hidden in my eyes.

The rest of the morning passed quickly with the other Companions soon joining me and Vilkas out in the courtyard to spend our day off in the glorious sunshine, I stayed leant up against Vilkas' shoulder as Aela and Skjor sat by us around the table, Athis and Njada training hard against the straw dummies. I picked at the food in fruit of me, stealing grapes and honey nut sweats whilst Vilkas drank more sweet mead listening to the conversation between Aela and Skjor turn from light flirting to an angry dispute. Every so often I listened in on their conversation, only grasping that Aela was unhappy with Skjor because he spent too long in her bedroom last night, awkward, I decided to switch off knowing that that sort of conversation was inappropriate for my ears but Vilkas seemed to be enjoying himself curious about their relationship and sex life.

Embarrassed for Vilkas I turned my attention to Athis and Njada who had started a competition between each other, a fist fight to see who was the strongest, I had seen this situation pan out on so many occasions I found it frustrating, the tension between them was not based upon hatred but I guessed that it was because of some unfitting attraction between them both, but I understood that when you spend enough time with someone feelings grow. I looked up at Vilkas and thought about the first time I had ever realised there was a spark between us, struggling, I concluded that it must have always been there at the beginning when I first walked through the heavy wooden doors into Jorrvaskr and he had been the last to greet me, he shook my hand with such vigour and enthusiasm that I was sort of taken aback by how easily he welcomed me into the family. I was grateful for that because he was the first one to accept me and make me feel at home here. But then as time moved on and I rose through the ranks until I was accepted into the circle. Vilkas' attitude towards me changed, it was never direct hatred but I found that he was not as accepting of me as a werewolf, he wouldn't tolerate my behaviour anymore and now I think that perhaps at that time he was ashamed of me, for I was only twenty but I showed potential. Skjor had told me that when he let me drink his blood, he told me I had the potential to become a great warrior, even though I was young he understood, more than Vilkas did.

Farkas had supported me during my transitions, on the first night of my change in the underforge he ushered me out of the secret passageway into the plains so I wouldn't rampage through the city, he stayed human and withstood my violent attacks, finding me a few hours later in human form and carried me all the way back to Jorrvaskr on his shoulders. After that, we parted ways and I learnt of Kodlak's own betrayal of the circle knowing that Farkas stood beside him and approved of his beliefs destroyed any blossoming interest I could have for him, even knowing that Vilkas was part of it all too made me separate myself from them and become good friends with Aela. For she understood my passion for the wolf, so we hunted together and trained together and when she wasn't around Skjor we would spend all our time together because we were shield siblings and the three of us would go hunting for Silverhand camps and destroy them all because they would destroy us. Then we arrived home back in Jorrvaskr we had no celebrations, the other Companions that weren't part of the circle never understood why we had singled out that group, they never understood that they were werewolf killers.

It was only in the past year where I had confronted Kodlak about his treachery and he had once explained to me why he thought that way but I didn't believe it. His soul belonged to Hircine and trying to escape that was betraying the circle. But Kodlak was obsessed with finding a cure and I felt estranged to him, I respected him as my Harbinger but I did not respect him as a man. I think that is how me and Vilkas got to know each other better, we would argue about that old man and the beast blood, our differing opinions never changing. Perhaps that anger turned into frustration and that spark was rekindled and things developed to how they are now. Finally finding our feet and getting over the stage of awkwardness and hanging off the edge of friendship scared to dive into something more, and we both took that leap but we both knew it would never last, we were like Aela and Skjor, close but never too close that it interrupted our line of work. I never wanted to get too attached to him; I promised myself that I wouldn't.


	28. Departure

I kissed his chest, brushing my fingers across his smooth abdomen, making sure not to wake him. I crawled out of Vilkas' bed, coldness suddenly filling all of the places Vilkas' body had kept me warm. I dressed in the dark, the candles having burned out hours ago, tugging on my boots as quietly as possible then pulling on my heavy armour and fastening it as securely as I could. I perched myself at the end of his bed and watched him snore soundly, a sheepskin blanket tossed casually over his naked body.

A few days ago I had told him, and only him, that I was going to find my family again. I realised that it would be too hard to say farewells and leave on some big occasion, I hadn't even told Vilkas when I was going to leave. It hurt me to think about it and I choked up a bit sitting on the end of his bed watching him sleep, regretful of my departure, knowing that as a goodbye he definitely enjoyed himself, I had made it that way so that I could at least stay memorable if I weren't to come back. I had made sure he was tired enough that he wouldn't wake up until morning, by which time I would be gone.

I let out a quiet sigh and moved over him, pressing my lips against his, in his dream state he kissed me back, mumbling something incoherently and cupping my face sleepily. I looked down at his closed eyes, taking one last look before shuffling away from his sleeping form and creeping from the room, slinging my pre-prepared satchel across my shoulders.

The hallway was silent and I trotted out into to the main corridor, a faint light glowing from Kodlak's quarters. I closed the double doors as quietly as I could behind me, breathing heavy, feeling a pain rise up from my stomach into my throat. I leant against the wall, adrenaline rushing through and my heart racing, thinking of all the things I shouldn't be doing. _I can't leave Vilkas alone he would never forgive me for leaving. _I banged my head quietly against the stone, kicking myself at my selfishness, torn between two things and breaking so many promises. _I told myself I wouldn't get too involved so why am I finding it so hard to leave, just put one foot in front of the other and step out of Jorrvaskr. _I clenched my fist and ground my teeth together, every second wasted here reduced my chances of leaving without anyone knowing. I didn't want to say goodbye to them, _I didn't want that._

"Susi?" A tired deep voice echoed out. I snapped my eyes open, the corridor flooded with a glimmering orange glow. The shadow of an old man stood before me, stroking his thick grey beard, his blue eyes tired and worn.

"Kodlak," I let out, kicking myself even more now that I had been caught.

"Come, sit with me for a while, keep an old man company," He pushed his door further open and I reluctantly walked into his quarters. He closed the door behind me and told me to take a seat. I sat down, tapping my fingers against the table, eager to leave, "Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" He sat opposite me and pushed his books to the side. I avoided his gaze and stared down at the stone floor.

"I didn't want to tell anyone," I let out feeling remorseful.

"Why not?" He pressed, his wooden chair creaking as he adjusted his posture.

"It's hard to say farewells to so many people," I finally looked up, catching his gaze and feeling like he already knew it all, "Especially to a family I have grown terribly fond of," I felt myself choke up slightly and I cleared my throat.

"I understand," He said calmly after a short awkward pause. I swallowed hard and blinked away the forceful moisture in my eyes, "Are you expecting them to not ask questions?" His chair let out a groan as he leant forwards, persistent on forcing me to look at him.

"I know they will," I stammered finding it hard to talk, "I just-," I trailed off and coughed, rubbing my eyes and cheeks as little droplets of water splashed onto them. _I never cried whenever I got injured so why did I have to go and cry and something as stupid as this. _

"Will you come back?" Kodlak asked after a few moments of my quiet, struggling snivelling, "You know we will always welcome you back with open arms."

I sniffed hard, my eyes sore. My lips quivered as I tried to speak.

"Yes," I breathed, "I will to come back."

Kodlak grabbed my hand in his own and rubbed his thumb gently across the back of it. I hiccupped and sniffed again, feeling stupid.

"Then," He gave my hand a squeeze, "I support your decision to go and find them again and I will ease the worrying of the others until your return."

"How did you know?" I blinked, confused but relieved. He gave me a consoling smile and leant in closer towards me.

"Vilkas has never been good at keeping secrets Susi," He said with a bemused expression, it forced a small laugh to escape my lips, strange and coarse from the rawness in my throat. I let out a sigh and felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I never regretted leaving them Kodlak," I piped up, anxious, "Just recently I've been tormented by horrific dreams and I can't seem to escape this feeling of dread." I watched Kodlak nod his head, looking towards the book adjacent to him.

"I understand," He replied, "We all support you, perhaps Vilkas more so."

I looked through watery eyes to the man I called my Harbinger, an over whelming sensation rushed through me and I burst into another flood of tears, I clutched onto his hand attempting to recover myself but finding it difficult. He stayed quiet until I had finished, never moving from his chair but he was comforting me enough by just being there.

"I told myself I wouldn't get too involved with him Kodlak," I croaked, "I'm finding it so hard to let go."

"We all find it hard Susi," He replied softly listening to me sob.

"I'm going to come back," I muttered, my throat sore and my voice coarse, "And the others; Aela will kill me when I return."

Kodlak let out a chuckle and watched me give his hand one last squeeze. I rose, unsteady, from the chair, wiping my eyes one last time and clearing my throat. _I would come back_.

I finished farewells to Kodlak and left swiftly. I resisted the urge to see Vilkas one last time and hurried into the main hall and out of the doors, leaving Jorrvaskr in my wake. I didn't want to think of what I was leaving behind and what Vilkas would think of me when he realised I wasn't there. I tore off left and ran briskly through the city, the guards un-nerved and oblivious to my approach, I didn't want him to hate me, I didn't want him to be angry, I hoped that he would understand how difficult it would have been to say goodbye even if what we had wasn't love, it would still be just as awful to part ways. I hurried down to the stables and gasping for breath I asked the carriage driver to take me to Dawnstar, reliving the journey I had taken almost ten years ago. I hoped that he understood that I would come back; it just might take some time.

* * *

><p>AN: Stay with me only a small amount of chapters left! I'll try and get them out as regularly as possible, it's the exam period and I've been busy making a pepakura Daedric Helmet x3


	29. Imperial

The journey north lasted for hours, and I spent the ride with my head in my hands all of the way, the quietness of the night fearful and uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling being alone without my shield siblings to fight beside me, I almost felt terrified.

The driver sang songs and tales of war and of hope to keep himself sane. It was evening when the driver stirred me with the poke of his finger and ushered me off the back of his carriage. Tired and weary I climbed off the back of the wooden carriage and felt my boots crunch against the snow covered earth. I shivered; breathing heavily and seeing the cloud of breath erupt from my lips. I thanked the driver and avoided the town, heading down south west through the thick snow and off the beaten track.

I wandered through the thick pines, the wind bitterly cold and the darkness disturbing. My senses heightened in the impending silence, and every shiver of a tree sent adrenaline rushing through my blood, you could never be too cautious. I knew what lurked in the darkness, living in the Pale when I was younger had taught me to fight against the creatures that prowled unseen in the wilderness. I pulled my dagger out, grasping the hilt tightly in my freezing fingers. My eyes searched the darkness wildly, any movement I would see, anything at all and I would be ready.

As I moved further south, away from Dawnstar, I digressed and headed west leaving the road behind. I recalled the path, almost knowing my way back to the campsite where I used to live. We had often traded wolf or bear pelts for money or food when winters were tough and food was scarce, Dawnstar was the only city in walking distance, half a day's walk. I could be there by dawn.

The moon shone ghostly down on the bleak wilderness. My feet trudged through the thick snow, now almost knee deep. I started to shiver, a chill running down my spine, nervous of what I would say to my family if I ever saw them again, a feeling of trepidation poured into me and all I could do was blame Vaermina for leading me astray, leaving Vilkas back in Jorrvaskr. _He would have woken up without me there, how awful he must think I am. _I wondered who he asked first about my disappearance, a pang of regret filled me and I swallowed a large lump in my throat, I hoped Kodlak would set him straight, I hoped he wouldn't be angry at my return. I let out a sigh and watched the cloud of air disperse in front of me, around me I started to hear other foot prints in the snow. I stopped, my eyes scanning the darkness. I held my breath, listening as the movements circled me. I spun my head around, my dagger held in front for any sudden attack, the noise stopped and I narrowed my eyes, swallowing away the sweet taste in my mouth.

I took a step forward, the noise growing as I edged closer, the darkness filling and absorbing. A white shot rang out at me, shocked; I ducked, fearing the creature that sped hastily towards me. Its huge fangs oozing venom, its orange skin alight with tiny freckled black hairs. The spider launched itself at me, I leaped out of the way, falling into the snow, I threw my dagger at the beast, launching it into the belly, it shrieked; its beady black eyes wild with revenge. It spewed another white web in my direction, poisoning me and slowing my reflexes, it ran hastily towards me, mucus and blood dribbling from the wound. I pulled out my sword from my harness, slashing the sharp Skyforge steel as the frostbite spider leapt a second time, I tore away its fangs before they pierced my skin, the creature hissed, high enough for me to cringe. I plunged my sword one last time into the beast's flesh, its legs flailing, bloody mucus oozing over my arm.

"Ugh," I let out, yanking my sword from the spider, it dropped, limp and lifeless in front of me. The snow splattered with the beast's blood. I cringed as I fetched my dagger from the creature's abdomen, it twitched as I jerked the dagger from its flesh, the corpse crunching and snapping as I tore through its skeletal remains.

Shaken up and thrilled I left the remains of the spider to the darkness and continued west, my heart raced and my mind was filled with excitement and fear mingled together to make a sickening concoction of over-confidence and a power hungry Nord warrior.

I quickened my pace not only to keep warm but to avoid other untimely creatures which could easily kill me in one fatal swipe. I knew that giants, bears and wolves loitered around the woods and caves, I was fearful of accidentally running into a giant camp, knowing that in human form two giants were almost impossible to fight and just as challenging as a werewolf. I stopped suddenly, realising it would be faster for me to travel as a werewolf, my wolf legs leaner and quicker than my human ones.

I hid myself between a clump of trees and waited for any kind of movement or sound, I listened carefully, hearing nothing I finally started the change. My body contorted and twisted, my arms snapping and fixing themselves in their new places. Black fur sprouted from my skin and my jaw lengthening, sharp incisors and teeth poking through my gums. I panted, letting out a growl, letting my eyes adjust to the wilderness. Now able to see through the darkness as clearly as day I started out in a gentle run, careful not to attract too much attention to myself.

Suddenly I started to ascend, climbing up a small hill thick with freshly fallen snow. Jagged rocks snapped at my paws as I slowed down, finally reaching the peak of the rocky hill and looking down upon an Imperial camp. The surroundings were familiar to me and I knew that I was close. I rested briefly on my haunches feeling apathetic as I realised that they weren't here anymore.

The Imperial campsite fleshed out over the land, and only few soldiers walked through the snow in the night, the others tucked up warmly in their tents. The campsite covered enough ground that I knew my camp would be destroyed, or at least taken over by the soldiers. It was useless for me to come all this way and find nothing. I started to climb higher, finding the highest rock and perching myself upon it. I could see the coastline, the bleak landscape empty of life. I let out a wolfish sigh and panted, wondering if it was a lost cause to find them now, as the war waged on it would become increasingly difficult to find any soul that could have been drafted into the Imperial or Stormcloak army.

If I couldn't find them here then they could be anywhere, Dawnstar was my only second bet and I doubted that they would be there even more. Mother always hated being around others, she was reclusive woman with an obsession over beauty and nature, she would never mingle with strangers in Dawnstar.

I clicked my tongue impatiently, desperate for some sort of indication of where they could be. They could have moved closer to the coastline...but mother was always scared of the Horkers. _It was useless,_ if only I had chosen better reasoning before leaving Jorrvaskr and then maybe I wouldn't be sitting here on the edge of an uncomfortable rock waiting for people who might never show their faces to me. I didn't even know if they still alive, perhaps this were an adventure far too great for a werewolf.

My ears twitched as I heard a high pitched noise whizz through the air next to me. I sniffed the air, another noise, reflecting off the stone and falling down into the darkness. A snarl escaped my lips as an arrow shot through the air narrowly missing me. An Imperial guard had been alerted to me presence, a looming black shadow upon the rocks, a threat which I hadn't intended. I picked myself up and fled the scene quickly, the soldiers losing me as I raced down the rocks, my nails chipping and splintering as my paws collided with each damn rock.

I headed straight for the trees, panic rushing though me. A close call. I panted heavily, resting my large paw against a tree trunk listening for any indication of a chase. Nothing. I was fine. The change back was suddenly upon me and my skin rippled frantically as I tried to avoid it. I gasped for air, falling to my knees as the strength of the wolf left me. I listened, my ears not as sensitive as before. I watched, my human eyes searching the darkness, impenetrable, unnerving. I pulled on my armour as fast as I could, my fingers fumbling as I tried to tie the knots harnessing my armour together. An arrow shot past, landing silently in the snow a few centimetres from my foot. I gasped and spun around, unable to see the soldiers.

I started to hear shouting, growing rapidly, I pulled out my dagger in defence, another arrow soaring past me and landing further away. I heard the pounding of a few men's feet, the clatter of Imperial armour and the searching voices of the shadow. I picked myself up quickly, and danced swiftly through the trees, unable to keep my heavy footfalls silent. They tracked me zealously, eager to hunt and eager to kill. I crouched, panicked, behind a tree stump, listening to their voices.

The men, serious and over-confident split up and searched the surrounding area; one, a large bulky Nord, getting close enough that I could see the glimmer of his blade in the moonlight, his strong arms capable enough to stagger me. I peered over the moss covered stump and watched his eyes search hungrily in the dark; I steadied my breathing, anxious.

"Nothing here sir," The man let out, the loudness of his voice startling me. I ducked as his head turned swiftly in my direction; I gripped onto my blade ready to plunge it into his guts before he could tell the others I was here. His footsteps began to grow louder, and the crunching of the snow was unsettling.

I held my breath, turning my head slightly, seeing the tip of his helmet over the tree stump; I held my dagger steady, now able to make out his face. Quickly, I leapt forwards, my dagger swinging as I slashed the Imperial, his hand, just as swift, snatching my own before the blade plunged into his chest. I growled at him, his grip iron tight, tight enough to cause my fingers to loosen and the dagger to plummet down into the snow.

"What have we here," The Imperial soldier smirked, snatching up my other arm before I seized my sword to cut his hand off.

"Get off of me you bastard," I snapped trying to pry my hands free. His grin grew and he let me struggle, calling his fellow soldiers over to gape at what he had found lurking in the darkness.

The soldier dragged my flailing body back to the Imperial campsite, holding me over his shoulder, my hands banging on his back and my legs trying to kick him.

"Let me go!" I shouted, cringing away from the sudden brightness of the torches. A fire burned greatly in the centre of the campsite, a cooking range placed over it. I growled again, struggling against the strong hands that kept me glued to his shoulder.

"Sir," The soldier carrying me let out, stopping suddenly. I looked up, my hair covering my eyes, trying to make out the soldiers gathering around to watch what would happen to me, "We found this," He flung me back of his shoulder and I landed with a crunch on the cold solid earth. I let out a moan of pain, rubbing my spine and glaring at the soldier who had threw me down, "She was loitering around the campsite, armed."

I followed the soldiers gaze and met eyes with an old man with short black hair and a thick unkempt beard.

"Ah," The General let out, walking around the table and kneeling in front of me; I narrowed my eyes, his thick steel armour clinging to his muscular body, "A Stormcloak spy?" I turned my nose up at him, attempting to rise to my feet; he pushed my shoulders back down and thrust me against the earth again. I gritted my teeth.

"No," I replied, staring into the man's tired face.

"Then tell me why you were trying to ambush my camp?" The man grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet, towering over me in both height and stature.

"Definitely a stormcloak spy sir," The soldier who had caught me let out, proud of what he had managed to capture. I turned my head and snarled at him, revenge pulsating through me.

"I'm not a spy!" I ushered, looking back at the General, "I'm a Companion from Whiterun." The General raised his eyebrows in suspicion and took a step closing towards me; I nervously took another back, bumping into another soldier who grabbed my shoulders.

"Stormcloak spies always come up with such unbelievable stories," The General continued, looking down into my face.

"Here," I pulled out my sword and showed it to the General, "Skyforge steel, only Companions can own such things," I kept my voice stern and unshaken.

The General took the blade from my hands and examined it, he nodded as soon as he was satisfied I was telling the truth.

"Almar let the woman go," The soldier holding my shoulders suddenly dropped them and I stepped away from the man, snatching my sword back from the General.

"Am I free to leave?" I asked sarcastically, stashing my blade away and folding my arms across my chest. The General smirked, stepping back behind the table and leaning against it.

"Did you know it is a crime to interfere with Imperial business, and to assault a guard?" The General continued, I frowned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I let out, "I just need to get on my way."

"It is a crime punishable by law which requires the criminal to serve time in jail."

"You can't be serious?" I let out, exasperated, "It won't happen again," I held my hands up in surrender.

The General stayed silent for a moment, contemplating on the situation before him.

"Okay," He let out finally, "We'll leave you to continue about your business," The man folded his strong arms across his broad chest, his voice stern and filled with authority. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if there were to be a catch.

"Thank you," I replied with caution, edging away from the General, turning around and fleeing the campsite as fast as I could, never looking back.

* * *

><p>AN: One day I might rewrite this whole story.


	30. Frida

By late morning I had walked back to Dawnstar, bruises covering my body and my back throbbing. _Vilkas, I could use a massage about now_. I headed straight for the Inn, the town looking exactly the same as when I had last visited it nine years ago.

I pushed the door to the Windpeak Inn and welcomed the warmth that welcomed me. A fire with a cooking spit burned gloriously in the centre of the inn igniting the cold stone walls with light. The Inn was relatively empty except for the owner standing behind the bar with an old rag, cleaning the old wood, and an elderly woman wearing a blue shawl. I sauntered up to the bar and took a seat on the stool, resting my head on the palm of my head.

"What can I do for you?" The owner piped up, resting both of his palms against the wood. I looked up and caught his gaze.

"A drink," I sighed, "Please."

"Here you go," The man replied, reaching under the bar and pulling out a bottle of honey flavoured mead. Wishing I had asked for something more alcoholic I took a reluctant sip, quenching my thirst.

Behind me a young woman with ginger hair in a pale green and yellow corset dress began to sing, her voice scratchy and untamed. I reluctantly listened whilst sipping from the bottle, letting out exhausted sighs, wanting sleep.

"Hey," I let out; the owner turned his head towards me, averting his gaze from the young woman singer.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know a woman named Frida?" I asked, running my dirty fingers across the width of the bottle. The owner leant in towards and smiled.

"Of course!" He beamed. I gave him a confused look, bewildered by the fact this man knew who my mother was.

"Really?" I breathed, astonished.

"Yeah," He laughed, "She's a regular here; old woman has nothing left to live for except the shop and drinking away her sorrows since her husband died." He watched my face drop, from childish excitement to something more sinister, "What is it?"

"N-nothing," I stammered, taking a deep swig from the bottle. My stomach churned and my throat contorted into a lump that I struggled to swallow. _He _was dead, _my father _was dead.

"Do you know them?" He queried, I gave him a nervous look and tapped my fingers against the wood; the woman finally finishing her song and leaving the Inn in utter silence.

"Yes," I replied with a quiet voice, "Old friends," I wouldn't tell a complete strange that this old woman was my mother, a woman who had moved to a town which she had originally despised. Perhaps after I left, or when my brothers left they decided that there was nothing left for them in the wilderness except an untimely death.

"Well she owns the Mortar and Pestle," The man piped up, I smiled and nodded my head downing the rest of the mead.

"Thanks," I said, standing from the stool and leaving the Inn, unable to bear the sound of the bard singing another awful song.

I walked, dazedly, out into the fresh air, the cold breeze almost relieving. I forced my legs to move forwards, apprehensive and unnerved; _no warrior should be like this. _I swallowed hard lumps in my throat, my mouth dry and followed the small snow covered road down towards the alchemy shop, wondering if it'll be open.

I approached the wooden building with my hands clenched tightly, the thatched roof dusted lightly with flakes of pure white, untouched snow. I leant up against the wall, folding my arms across my chest, waiting for the click of the lock to tell me the shop was open. Whilst I waited I found myself wondering what I would say to her, I hadn't seen her for nine years, there would be so many things to talk about but it would be difficult to bridge that first awkward talk of if she ever missed me.

I didn't plan on sticking around, my family were now the Companions back home in Whiterun and I hoped it wouldn't hurt her feelings too much if I left her again, or was that too selfish of me? I covered my face with my hands thinking that this was just a bad idea, she had no one left and for me to walk back into her life and desert her again, how could I ever live with myself for that? My stomach churned, I had Vilkas waiting for me, or I hoped he was waiting for me.

Suddenly I heard the door click as the woman inside unlocked it, I lurched forward, sweat brewing on the back of my neck and I started to fiddle with the leather straps on my gauntlets. I waited a few moments before pushing open the door, I walked inside slowly following the elderly woman as she walked, hunched over towards the counter at the far side of room.

The smell of the shop was sweet like honeysuckle, contagious and noxious. The woman, wearing a woollen hat with a brown leather overall over a beige dress turned to me and smiled.

"What can I do for you dearie?" She let out, moving things on the counter. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her, my heart sinking as she failed to recognise me, had I really changed that much in nine years?

"I-uh," I stuttered feeling sheepish and scared.

"Need a potion dear?" She continued, cocking her head slightly to catch a better glimpse of me. I cleared my throat and rubbed my temples with my index finger. How could she not recognise her own daughter? "Are you all right?" I could feel myself glaring at her, angry and frustrated, she didn't know me, she didn't _fucking _know me.

"Some healing potions," I finally let out, breathing heavy and stumbling over to the counter where she rummaged around trying to find bottles of the brew.

"I can tell you're not from around these parts," She started up, looking in the cupboards underneath the counter, her voice was muffled and I strained to hear her. My let out a hurtful lurch at her words, she really didn't know who I was.

"What makes you say that?" I replied, grinding my teeth together and flicking butterfly wings that were placed casually next to me.

She finally stood up and narrowed her eyes at me, something glistened in them and then it vanished, the thought passing her by.

"You might look hardy, but you stand no match against the frost in the Pale," She continued, "People like you don't know how to dress for the cold," I smiled to myself, watching her count out healing potions on the counter, "The frost took my husband years ago, you'll catch your death in that snow." So it was true, dad had died, my stomach churned in knots.

I tilted my head and watched her intently, thinking of how aged she looked, her wispy silver hair tied back into a bun underneath her woollen hat. Her skin was frail and scroll white with wrinkles sunken into the crevices in her face, crow's feet and laugh lines, telling a tale of a woman who had enjoyed life. I sniggered; perhaps she enjoyed life after her children left.

"Anything else dearie?" She placed her old hands against the counter, I felt myself wanting more time with her, just listening to her talk seemed to soothe me, a remedy to all the things that had gone wrong.

"Some stamina potions as well," I replied, looking at her move around the shop, unknowing and carefree, "So you live on your own?" I asked; I followed her with my eyes as she walked the length of the shop and back, searching the room from top to bottom to find more potions.

"Yes," She answered, "My children all grew up and left to make their fortune," she smiled sadly to herself, perhaps thinking of the daughter she had missed and had come back, if only she would figure out that it was me, craving her attention and wanting some reconciliation of by gone times.

"Do you know where they are now?" I queried, she shook her head, placing three bottles of the minor stamina potions on the counter, next to the three minor healing ones.

"When they left I never expected them to keep in touch," I caught on to a hint of resentment in her voice, "And I'm sure where ever they are, whether it be Skyrim or anywhere I'm certain they are happy," She let out a small laugh, "If they weren't they'd be back to me in no time," I chewed my bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe they can't find you," I croaked, my voice failing me and a lump rising up into my throat. I reached inside my satchel for my coin purse, pulling it out and seeing the lack of coin within. I knew I should have done more quests for Kodlak before leaving, I definitely needed the money.

"My sons moved here with me and my husband to Dawnstar after my youngest left," She replied carefully, "Now," She cleared her throat, "That will be 99 septims please dearie," She stared at me in the face, looking deep into my eyes.

"Here," I handed her the coins, with a few extra.

I gathered up the bottles and stashed them away inside my satchel. I took one last look at her, her sad eyes reliving memories of her family, which a stranger had mentioned. I turned myself around quickly feeling hot liquid rising up in my eyes. It hurt to know that she didn't recognise me, but I almost felt relieved that she wouldn't have to go through the pain of me leaving again, I would find solace in that truth.

"I'm sorry for leaving," I let out, opening the door, the wind drowning out my voice. The door swung shut with a heavy bang as I stepped out into Dawnstar, consoling myself, and preparing for the journey home.

* * *

><p>AN: First year of uni finished, I now have time to focus on writing, and at some point I will definitely be writing up another version of this one. Something just seems wrong to me, I think it's becoming so awful Dx


	31. Her Return

I booked myself another carriage ride for the journey back, using the rest of my coin. I perched on the back of the carriage with my feet dangling over the ege. I leant on my back staring up in the dark sky, the aurora borealis streaking the sky in shades of green, flickering and fleeting as my eyes watching the view.

"That's one thing I've missed," I piped up, making my voice loud enough so that the driver could hear it over the racket of the carriage, "You don't get a sky this clear back in Whiterun," I lifted my hand to the sky and blotted out the whiteness of the moon with my thumb and the larger red moon with palm.

"Aye, the Queen of the Night Sky has worked her magic tonight," The driver replied, his voice soft and content. I smiled secretly to myself, the shoots of green bouncing off the snow and the trees, creating a safe journey for us through the pale. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling calm and melancholic, a strange combination.

"She certainly has," I sighed, stretching out my limbs and feeling tiredness rush through me, I struggled to peel my eyes open, I let out a yawn, feeling sleep almost upon me. Mother had always prayed to Azura for the green lights, once a month travelling to the Shrine Of Azura near winterhold to give thanks and pay tributes. She would be gone for days and the aurora borealis would be gone and we were left in the solemn bleak landscape in the bitter cold to catch our death, awaiting her return.

By the time morning came I was sat on the edge of the carriage eagerly anticipating the old stone walls of Whiterun and the empty tunda with grazing elk and the lonesome packs of wolves that lurked behind rocks. I twisted my head and saw the horse trotting towards the stables. I suddenly became excited and shifted around impatiently on the wood.

Finally the carriage came to a halt and I leaped off the back of the carriage, and running up towards the gates of Whiterun. The guards patrolled as usual, and as I stepped inside, the city was bustling with its usual life. I quickened my pace up towards the wind district, seeing a familiar Breton woman with blonde hair walk into the Bannered Mare. I ignored her presence, finding my excitement of seeing my shield siblings again more thrilling. As I approached the wooden building, nothing seemed different. From within I could hear the loudness of voices and their joyous laughter. After seeing my mother again it was a refreshing experience to step back inside Jorrvaskr and watch as the Companion's faces all turn to me, just like the day I had first arrived.

I sauntered over towards the Living quarters and walked down the steps and pushed the door inside. I turned right immediately and headed straight towards Kodlak's quarters where I noticed both Kodlak and Vilkas sitting quietly at the table together. I stopped myself from entering and stealthily listened to their conversation within.

"How much longer am I going to have to wait?" I heard Vilkas ask with an annoyed tone, I peered around the wooden door and watched him slam his fist down on the table, the tankards of ale in front of them sloshed about.

"Have patience Vilkas," Kodlak replied in a calmer tone. I heard Vilkas let out a tired sigh and slumped his head against the table.

"I don't want to wait anymore," He moaned, frustrated, "This feeling is becoming unbearable" I swallowed a lump that had risen into my throat. I had been gone almost four days, the longest I had been away without any shield Siblings with me.

"Drink your ale," Kodlak replied, keeping the same nonchalant tone.

"She could be anywhere!" Vilkas' voice suddenly became louder, "I can't just sit around and do nothing," he continued, cooling off and starting to mumble, "Not when there's so much danger out there, she's never been good at staying hidden," A pang of hurt soared through me and I slumped against the wall letting out a quiet sigh, "She's careless, especially once she's changed," He said, "You know the Vigilant of Stendarr lurk around just waiting for a stupid werewolf to come charging into their paths."

_I was stupid? _

"She can handle herself Vilkas," Kodlak's tone seemed to be changing, "Do not doubt your shield-sister, I have taught you better than that."

"But she's not just a shield-sister!" I heard the clatter of the tankards as they collapsed to the floor, the bang of the chair as it fell against the stone. I peered round cautiously and saw Vilkas standing, his fists clenched, almost like he was ready to strike the man that prevented him from leaving.

"Sit down Vilkas," Kodlak insisted.

"How can you sit around and do nothing?" He replied, narrowing his eyes, exasperated by the old man's stubbornness.

"These are her wishes, now sit down," Kodlak was stern and I was surprised to see that Vilkas obeyed him. It was obvious to me now, that our relationship was affecting our work, with Vilkas' reaction I knew that it would put lives in danger, his hot headedness would be the downfall of our companionship.

I swallowed my regret and stalked across the room to Vilkas' quarters. I opened the wooden door and closed it behind as I stepped into the dark room. I dropped my satchel on the floor, landing with a heavy thud and the jangle of the potions as they collided together. I pulled away my armour, pulling off my boots and standing half naked in my undergarments, I stalked over to the bed and collapsed, wrapping myself up in the sheepskin blanket and staring up into the bleak ceiling. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

I felt a gentle tug on my hand, lifting my arm up. Something tight wrapped around my wrist, holding my arm against something cold. The other one moved more rough and quick and I twitched and peered through my groggy tired eyes.

The room was dark, frighteningly dark and I jolted awake, my hands trapped against the two bed posts. A shadow moved away from me and I tried to yank my arms free.

"You're not getting away again," His voice called out, somewhere on the other side of the room. The bed rattled as I pulled and pulled but to no avail, "Be quiet, you'll wake the others," He continued, I heard a heavy thud as something dropped against the floor.

"Untie me!" I insisted, my voice thick with annoyance.

"No," He replied, walking closer towards the bed, the wooden planks creaked as he sat down, placing his warm hand on my thigh, goosebumps erupted all over my body and I sucked in air; shocked, "You might creep away in the night again."

"Vilkas," I replied as softly as I could, "I'm not going anywhere," I felt his hands stroke my skin, so delicately that I shivered and tried to squirm away from it.

"I don't trust you," He retorted, snatching up my legs and kissing the bare skin lightly with his lips, brushing his teeth across my scars and tenderly nibbling. I felt my eye lids close, a ripple of lust rushing through me, "Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly as my body trembled.

"No, no," I ushered, "I'm fine," I tugged at the rope holding my hands to pole, desperately wanting to pull his head up to my lips so that I could kiss him, his teasing was frustrating.

He started to work himself up towards my neck, pulling himself on top of me, turning my head to the side and nibbling my neck, kissing my jaw line as he hands tugged at the linen covering my breasts.

"I'm glad you're fine," He breathed, kissing my chin, moving upwards, I parted my lips slightly. He grinned wickedly; tugging at my nipple and listening to the shocked gasp escape my lips. I yanked at the rope, the bed posts creaking, the wood barely moving against my strength.

"V-Vilkas," I stuttered, unable to control the moan as he cupped my breast in his strong hand, teasing me. I pulled my knees around his hips and pulled him down, I heard him laugh, toying with the nipple with his tongue. He pressed himself up against me, his other hand tearing away the cloth across my hips. I felt the heat of him pressing up against me; I pulled at the rope, the aching in my arms flushed away by the heat of the moment and the desire of him inside me and the roughness, and the lust. I moaned feebly, pushing his hips against mine with my legs, I sighed as he pushed himself inside, arching my chest, desperate for his lips to greet my own.

He grunted as I matched the rhythm of his hips with my own, he moved his lips to my neck, groping me as he moved faster and harder. My breathing hastened and I mewled as a rush of heat and wetness greeted him, I grabbed the rope tightly in my fingers, my body arching against him as another wave of euphoria rippled through me.

He panted, close to my face, moving slower.

"Untie...me," I breathed, close to his ear. He started to kiss the skin just beneath my earlobe, reaching his arms up and untying one arm, moving his hips to the rhythm of my heavy breathing. One arm suddenly dropped, and the other soon came free, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and rolled him over onto his back, the strength in my thighs enough to take him off guard. I straddled him, leaning over him and purposely brushing my breasts against his bare chest, I heard a sharp intake of breath as I moved against him, rocking back and forth, knowing that every movement caused an another sudden rush of breath and a ripple of pleasure to circuit through him.

He snaked his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, his tongue brushing against mine, his other hand moving my hips to match his own. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out a whimper, our breathing heavy, fast and impatient. He moved faster, rubbing his thumb across a little small nub that he had grinded against earlier, causing my body to shudder with pleasure, I moaned, biting my bottom lip as a primitive instinct raked through me. He moved harder and harder, each thrust another wave of bliss; he grabbed my hips and rolled me over onto my back, a better position to manoeuvre and dominate.

"You...feel...so...," Each word was illustrated by more ardent thrusts, he started to shudder and I traced my fingernails down the back of spine, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him, feeling both of us lose ourselves in ecstasy.

I wrapped myself up in his strong arms a wave of tiredness swarming over me. I let out a satisfied sigh and pressed my head to his chest, feeling the thump of his pulse racing beneath my ear. I lay quietly listening to the calming of our breath and relaxed in the tranquillity, basking in the euphoria of unbridled lust and virtue.

* * *

><p>AN: Well guys it's almost over, the next chapter is the last chapter! (But of course I already wrote a sequel, it won't be in first person like this, and I can assure you there will be much more sexual encounters between Vilky and Susi! and a not so happy story line!). At some point in the near future now that my exams are over and I have a 3 month summer I'll rewrite this, possibly making it shorter and changing the way it is written, hopefully to make it flow better.


	32. Home

I stirred before Vilkas, rubbing my tired eyes and yawning, not wanting to drag myself out of the bed and away from the warmth of his body. I let out an exhausted sigh, my muscles aching from last night's events and the previous adventure. I finally forced myself to move and rolled over Vilkas' sleeping body, so very careful not to wake him.

"N-not going..." A sleepy Vilkas mumbled, his arm stupidly flailing out into nothingness. I peered around, slipping back into my undergarments and smiling secretively at how unbearably innocent he looked whilst fast asleep.

I crouched next to him and kissed him gently on the lips, pushing my knotted hair out of my face so that I could clearly make out his dream like expression. After finally forcing myself to depart, I pulled on the remainder of my armour, pulling the leather straps as tight as they would go and left, walking along the corridor and into the main hall. I noticed the others and smiled, walking towards Aela and Skjor sat around the main hall table, I sat down next to them and listened in on their conversation.

"It seems you've returned to us," Aela smirked after finishing her sentence to Skjor, who looked slightly miffed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I remarked, overlooking the rest of the Companions camped around the other smaller tables in the corner of the hall.

"Where did you venture to?" Aela asked, running her long fingers across the hard wooden table, scratching at the dents and splinters. I snatched up a small bread of loaf, my stomach giving out an incredible growl.

"Dawnstar," I replied, she turned her face quickly to me and gave me a confused expression, I let out a laugh and reached for the nearest bottle of ale, "I tried to find my family."

"And?" She quickly replied, I took a gulp from the bottle and swallowed the honey flavoured mead, non-alcoholic and perfect for a well deserved breakfast.

"And I managed to find my mother," I continued reaching for another small loaf of bread, "She didn't recognise me at all," She noticed my face drop and she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "But it was for the best, I wouldn't want her to deal with my leaving again."

"What about the rest of your family?" She queried intent upon rubbing my shoulder; I shook my shoulders and took a bite from the bread, warm and fresh.

"I don't know," I replied, "She said that father had died and my brothers," I smiled, shaking my head, "Well they could be anywhere I suppose." I heard Aela let out a sigh maybe feeling bad for me, but I didn't need her sympathy. Now I was content with how things were, the fact that I knew that my family still existed somewhere was enough comfort to last me a life time, even if I wasn't to see them again. Just knowing that my mother was safe and that my brother's had made their fortune some else, perhaps not even Skyrim, it was enough for that heavy burden on my shoulders to be lifted and maybe I our paths with cross another day.

From behind there suddenly came a crashing of heavy footsteps and the heavy panting of an angered man.

"Where is she?" I heard Vilkas shout, I jumped out of my seat, feeling the need to flee from him as he bounded up to me, his chest bare and his leather trousers undone and barely holding on, "Dammit," He growled, stalking up to me, rage written across his face. I smiled sheepishly and stuck the bottle of mead in between us before he smacked into me.

"Breakfast?" I asked, nervous from his sudden outbreak of panic and madness. He snatched the bottle of mead out of my grasp and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "T-too tight," I croaked, gasping for air. He clutched onto me tighter than before and I felt blood rush to my face as I struggled to breathe.

"I was so worried," I heard Vilkas mutter close to my ear, finally relinquishing the tight hold and instead, let his hands fall to my hips pulling us apart and kissing me, more passionately than ever. I felt heat rush to my face and tugged apart, finding the atmosphere surrounding us embarrassing. The Companions looked upon with curiosity but I saw no judgmental thoughts flash across their faces. It was safe to be like this.

"I told you I wasn't leaving," I replied awkwardly, my voice failing me, "I just got a little bit hungry," I continued innocently. He smiled adoringly and wrapped a warm hand around the back of my neck and kissed me tenderly, causing my body to quiver and the sweet taste of adrenaline to form in my throat. I had never felt so content standing there with the fire burning gloriously in the centre of the hall with the family of Companions gathered around it and with warm hands snaked around my waist.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you've enjoyed! It's finally over and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read! I will be uploading a sequel at some point in the near future! :3


End file.
